Fate’s Decision
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: Sequel to ‘A Quest Within A Quest.’ With the fate of all three worlds resting on her shoulders Era goes off to seek out her goddess for aid. Her friends follower her valiantly to aid in anyway they can, for if Era dies everything will die as well.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Era, Van-Gareth, Darien and the ancient language are mine however.  
  
Weee! I'm back! I'm sorry to all of you that were waiting for me to begin this. Don't hurt me ::cowers:: I was writing this in school from before the last part ended (study hall, health and in history XD I'm so bad --;;) Unfortunately that meant it was on paper and not on my computer and when finals came around I put the fic aside. I sort of lost the book it was in for a while --;; I found it recently and started typing it out. So as of now I've only typed out 13 of the 20 some odd chapter... I'm not done writing it out on paper either --;; the entire ending is missing (which will probably be a minimum of 5 chapters).  
  
Sorry again. But I've made up for it... some what. For one, most chapters are 4 or more typed pages long (with out the entrance or the ending parts), where as in the last part basically every chapter was 3 typed pages. Secondly I drew a picture, actually 3, of Era; One full body and 2 face shots. They'll be on the net shortly (by the next chapter update in fact) and I'll tell you how to get to them then.  
  
Also I'd like to say thanks to _RAW19_, _Revlis_ and _miyako14_ for reviewing the last chapter of A Quest Within A Quest  
  
Alright, I'm done for now. Enjoy the first chapter of the third and last part of this ancient tale.

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
In the midsts of a dark looming forest stood a great tower. Once it had been white in color, but now it was a dark grey with age. All around it lay an aura of both good and evil, neither had more dominance than the other.  
  
"So, they have awakened," a feminine voice said from somewhere close . Yes milady," replied a masculine voice from the same area.  
  
The voices originated from atop the tower. In the darkness of the forest the woman was mostly hidden, all you could see was from her knees down. What was actually seen was the bottom of a long flowing white dress, which stopped as it greeted the ground.  
  
The male was clearly seen however and he looked demonic in almost every sense. He was made of flame from head to toe, with fiery wings folded on his back. His figure looked well muscular and he seemed to be around six foot five.  
  
"They are undoubtedly heading to the palace," the female said.  
  
The male nodded, "It would not surprise me milady."  
  
Sighing the hidden female said, "You know what to do Firan."  
  
Firan bowed, "Yes milady." He jumped off the tower and flew through the forest. 

------  
  
An eighteen year old girl looked about her surroundings curiously. The teen has brown hair, mid back in length, with four inch blue tips. Her eyes are a soft blue with determination and wonder clearly seen in them. Her attire consisted of all white; a long sleeve shirt, skin tight pants, a mini skirt on top of it and white boots that stopped just a couple of inches below her knees. This girls name was Era Waterstrife.  
  
Era was an ancient water demon, but was remarkably young. This was only so because she had been sealed into a crystal where she had slept for five thousand years. That time would have been longer had her greatest nemesis not escaped from his dormant state. But because of the millennia's of slumber both beings came into the world not knowing a common speech. Era forced herself to learn it, she even got help from her new found friends, but she was still sketchy when it came to speaking it and often found herself reverting back to her native language.  
  
Era and her friends, the Spirit Detectives and the two remaining members of the Shinobi, were on a quest to find the ancient shrine of Eralasea (Era-la- see-ah), Era's goddess. There they hoped to find some kind of an item that would help aid Era in the fight against her greatest nemesis; the extremely powerful shadow demon Van-Gareth (Von-Gar-e-th).  
  
She had revealed to the group not too long before that she had only beaten Van-Gareth because he had underestimated her. With each encounter Era had with the beast of shadow he became more knowledgeable of her capabilities, which put her in grave danger because he was less likely to underestimate her. With her being put in danger the fate of the all three worlds (Human, Demon and Spirit) were put in danger as well.  
  
Era alone held the fate of three worlds in her hands.  
  
She looked over the great plain before her. On the quest to the forest they would need to pass through the plains, the looming snowy mountains just beyond it and what ever lay over them. This journey would be harsh, both her and her friends knew this fact.  
  
Her friends were close behind; she had run ahead of them to scope out the terrain. She sometimes heard a call of her name but she paid little heed to them knowing they would find her soon enough.  
  
She took a few steps into the plain before turning around at the call of her name coming from a few paces behind her. She found that it was one of her, teenage looking, demon friends who had called her. He has light blue eyes and hair with four green spiked bangs on his left, which covered that eye partly . He wore a dark blue T-shirt, black fishnet underneath it. Around his waist lay a purple sash like belt with a purple stone that had golden trim around it as a buckle. Beneath it were his semi baggy blue pants that stopped a bit above his ankles where tan colored tape was wrapped and on his feet black slipper like shoes.  
  
Era smiled, "'ey Touya."  
  
The ice master smiled back, "Hey." He walked up to her side and looked at the landscaped ahead, "We have to go over those mountains don't we?" he stated more than asked.  
  
Era nodded but remained quite. Another teenage looking demon came into the clearing, through a different way however; he came from the air and landed in front of the duo.  
  
"'er you are," The demon said happily in his Gaelic accent. He had deep blue eyes and bright red hair. A small horn sat between his forehead and the crest of his head, it could be seen rather well in his wild hair. A small fang lay atop his bottom lip on his left. His attire consisted of semi baggy white pants, a blue sash like belt with a gold trimmed red stone in the middle, the same stone was on both his elbows with a black band underneath it and tan tape ran down from his elbows to his wrists. He wore no shirt, instead he wore two, two inch, straps that crossed on his back and on his chest. His foot wear was a thin piece of black material that was open only at his heels, sides of his feet and at his toes.  
  
"Jin," Era said with a curt bow of her head.  
  
"Urameshi an' the others are coming," Jin told them.  
  
Once again Era nodded her head. She looked to the great mountains with determination, but a small feeling of fear tugged at her from the back of her mind. She did not know these lands, she did not quiet understand these times either. After all she was frozen in a crystal for five thousand years. However she knew what she had to do in order to save every living organism that existed in this particular time period.  
  
As the sun came out from behind the clouds and shone down upon the ancient water mistress she smiled. It was warm with the sun now shining, good traveling weather for the group to be in. However that would change once they reached the mountains.  
  
A moment later four teens walked into the plains. One of them had spike up black hair with white streaks in the front and red eyes. He wore black pants, boots, a blue tank top, tape covered his entire right arm and on his forehead was a white bandana.  
  
A red headed boy was next to him. His hair was mid back in length, slightly spike at his neck, and his green eyes shown with wisdom. His attire consisted of tan pants, black shoes and a red jacket over a short sleeve white shirt. A brown backpack lay over one shoulder.  
  
Slightly in front of the two was a boy with black hair, jelled back, and brown eyes. His cloths consisted of black shoes, green pants and a green jacket buttoned up all the way. His hands sat inside his pockets lazily.  
  
The last teen was just behind them all. He had curly orange hair that came to a rounded point just after his forehead and brown eyes. He looked muscular, much like Jin. His attire consisted of white pants, black shoes, a black belt and a white trench coat over a white tank top. A black bag hung lazily over his left shoulder.  
  
"Era you really want the group to get smaller don't you," the boy with sleeked back hair said jokingly.  
  
Era giggled, "No 'usuke."  
  
The red headed teen smiled, "She doesn't need to do that Yusuke, the group has already found ways to split itself up. Don't you agree Hiei?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei, the teen with spiked up hair, responded, "Why do you bother to ask Kurama when you already know the answer?"  
  
"Sure, no one ask Kuwabara," the teen with orange hair mumbled.  
  
Kurama turned and looked at him, "Did you say something Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara sighed and shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
The group had indeed dwindled down from fourteen to seven. Two of the members had gone back to the Reikai (Spirit World) to do research on the area in which they were heading. One other, an ice maiden, had been taken back to the safeties of her ice village. Four others had decided to go on ahead when the group had stopped for a short while in a village to re- supply on necessities. They planned to meet them nearer to the forest; they had figured that smaller groups would be easier and safer to travel in.  
  
Era smiled and started walking farther into the plains; the others were just behind her. If they traveled quickly they could reach the mountains in five days.

* * *

Now the group is off. Who were those people in the forest Oo What's going to happen to the gang as they cross the plain?  
  
Find out in the next chapter.  
  
I need review to get it up. OH!! If you want the next chapter up soon I'm going to need at least 3 reviews. Otherwise it'll be about 3 weeks before I update again 'cause I'm not going to have a computer in 6 days --;; So please review so I can get the next chapter up!  
  
OK I know this chapter probably bored some people and I'm sorry. It is the first chapter after all, I needed to put in some descriptions. It gets better, I promise.  
  
So please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I decided I'd update even though I was one review short 'cause I'm a nice person :D Well I can't say any real action is in this chapter, but next chapter you'll probably be begging me to update because I have a nasty cliff hanger at the end ::grins evilly:: Erm...ya. I won't tell you what, but I'm just getting you pumped up :) Things are building up!  
  
Thank you miyako14 and RAW19 for reviewing. It's greatly appreciated.  
  
Ok as promised the pictures of are online. If you go to my bio (just click on my name up top) there will be a link next to a piece of text that says 'homepage' a bit below my user name. That'll bring you to my web site, from there go to fan art and at the bottom are the pictures. Hope you like them :)

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
It had grown dark in the part of the Makai (demon world) the group was in. The only light came from the barely seen moon and the fire the group had burning. They all sat around it either chatting or listening to each other.  
  
"Era," Kurama started, "Tell us about your goddess."  
  
The water maiden thought for a moment, "'ell, her name is Eralasea. Um- she is smart, strong an' –um- butiful."  
  
The group chuckled. "Beautiful," Touya corrected.  
  
Era blushed and softly said, "Sorry."  
  
"There is no need for apologizes Era," Kurama told her, "In all respects you are doing rather well for someone who's only been speaking our language for a month."  
  
With a nod Era said, "Thank you."  
  
A question popped into Yusuke's mind so he decided to ask it, "What is Eralasea capable of?" When she looked at him in confusion he rephrased what he had said, "What can she do?"  
  
"She's best controller of water," she responded hoping her friends understood her.  
  
"A master of water eh," Jin said, his ears twitching, "'ou're a master too Era."  
  
Era shook her head, "No."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "You can say what you want Era, but you're a master."  
  
"You do have great knowledge and control over your element," Hiei told her, "That is what a master is."  
  
Era said nothing and soon enough, much to her relief, the spot light was taken off her as they started talking amongst themselves. The conversations had little relevance to do with their quest, but it did lighten their spirits.  
  
Soon enough an hour and a half had passed them by and the chatter had decreased greatly. Yusuke was talking quietly to Jin, Kurama and Hiei were listening to them, Kuwabara was poking the fire with a stick, Touya was lost in his own thoughts and Era was fast asleep with her arms acting as a pillow and her legs partly bent.  
  
Kuwabara looked up from the fire and saw Era's sleeping form. With a smile he got up and walked over to side, where he took off his coat and placed it over her. "She's so innocent like," he said to himself.  
  
"The innocent are usually the ones who turn out to be great heroes." Kuwabara turned his head and found that it was Touya speaking. "They sacrifice their innocence to save the lives of others. Era seems to be that kind of hero."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "Ya. I bet Era doesn't want to fight."  
  
Touya nodded his head, "I don't think she wants to fight at all."

-------  
  
Morning rolled around and the group awoke. The night had been rather surprising since they had not been attacked in the wide open space of the plains.  
  
"Probably to busy running from Van-Gareth to worry about us," Kurama said.  
  
"We should get moving," Hiei said after they had eaten a quick breakfast.  
  
Kuwabara, with his trench coat back on, packed back up his bag and shoved it over his shoulder. Touya put out the fire completely and Jin blew away all traces of the fire's existence and with the help of Kurama the plants in the area where the fire had been grew back. It would be impossible for anyone to track them now.  
  
Yusuke walked up to Era, "You sure we're going the right way?"  
  
Era nodded, "I feel," was all she said in response. What she felt was unknown to everyone, but to her it was familiar; almost like her home, except the trace was not very clear.  
  
As the group walked on towards their destination Yusuke turned to Kurama and asked, "Do you know what's ahead of us, terrain wise?"  
  
The kitsune (fox demon) thought for a moment, "I vaguely remember it. I think there is a city called Ensuren (n-sue-ren) just beyond the mountains."  
  
"Ensuren?" Kuwabara questioned, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
Kurama shrugged, "I don't know why it was named as it was."  
  
Era, who was some distance ahead of them, yelped and fell backwards onto her behind. When the group ran over to see what was wrong they found a small blue-gray colored creature in her lap. Era looked at the creature with confusion. It was no bigger than an average sized human infant, had wings, blue eyes and a tail.  
  
Hiei took out his sword, "It's a dragon."  
  
"That thing has an odd color for a dragon," Kuwabara said, "It's blue-gray and had silver stripes."  
  
"It's a silver wyrmling Kuwabara and it's not too uncommon, they just don't show themselves often," Kurama corrected, "This baby is rather small for a wyrmling of its color."  
  
"Wyrmling?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's the correct term to use for a baby dragon," Kurama said  
  
"Hn. It'd be more of a problem if it was its normal size of three feet," Hiei said as he watched the wyrmling carefully.  
  
Touya looked around the terrain, "The areas around here don't seem like a normal habitat for silver dragons." He looked up, "There aren't even a lot of clouds."  
  
"Clouds?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.  
  
Touya nodded, "Silver dragons can live on the clouds if they wanted."  
  
"How?" Yusuke asked, just as confused as Kuwabara.  
  
"They are magical creatures Yusuke," Kurama told him, "They can make the tops of the clouds firm, which makes it a good area to lay their eggs."  
  
Jin reached down and tried to take the wyrmling out of Era's lap, but had to retract his hand to prevent it from being bitten. "'e's vicious."  
  
The wyrmling squeaked when Era hit its snout, "No," she told it.  
  
Everyone thought Era's action was on the idiotic side, but the wyrmling did not attempt to harm her. Actually it did the very opposite; it rubbed its small head against her stomach region. Era giggled and picked the creature up and held it in front of her with a smile.  
  
Hiei walked up to her side, "That thing cannot live."  
  
Era looked at him and frowned, "No." She hugged the small dragon, who squeaked happily. An agitated look crossed the fire demon's face.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to kill it," Touya spoke up.  
  
"Are you saying that just because she likes it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Touya shook his head, "No. Think about it, the dragon is a silver color."  
  
"The point is?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
"Idiot," Hiei mumbled.  
  
Kuwabara growled, "What was that shrimp?!"  
  
Kurama shook his head at the two of them, "Touya has a point. The wyrmling's is has great significance."  
  
"Color determines status?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"In a sense," Kurama answered, "Each color represents that particular dragons strength compared to the others. It also represents if they are good or evil. Silver dragons tend to be very powerful, or so I've heard."  
  
"So that thing is a powerful dragon?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
The kitsune nodded, "It is an infant now, but one day it will be."  
  
"Is silver supposed to be good or evil?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Good, as are all metallic colored dragons. In fact it is said silver dragons are sacred handmaidens, so to speak, of Bahamut, the god of the good dragons," Kurama told him. "None metallic are generally known as evil."  
  
Era hugged the wyrmling again and giggled happily. The wyrmling seemed content with the water maiden, as it was neither angry nor afraid. When Era released the creature it climbed onto her shoulder and lay there lazily. Era smiled and stood up, facing her friends. "He cute," she cooed.  
  
"Era, a dragon is dangerous no matter what its age or color is," Touya warned.  
  
With a nod of her head Era said, "I know." She gently patted the small creatures head.  
  
"Is that thing going with us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Era did not say anything, but Kurama did, "It wouldn't be right to leave it here. Even if it is a dragon and has it's instincts it could easily be picked off by predators, especially it's small for its kind."  
  
"But Touya just said it was dangerous," Kuwabara brought up.  
  
"It's teeth and claws are the dangerous part," Touya explained, "Its breath doesn't come in until it's older."  
  
Kuwabara made a face, "Its breath?"  
  
Hiei put his sword away, "Fire, ice, lightning, acid, poison gas. Idiot."  
  
"Quiet shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Make me dimwit," Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
Kuwabara growled, but was stopped when Kurama said, "Stop it you two, we don't need your fighting."  
  
Touya walked up to Era, the wyrmling picked up his head and looked at the ice master cautiously, but seemed to be warning him at the same time. Touya ignored it, "What are you going to call him?"  
  
Era thought a moment, "Zeek."  
  
"What does that mean?" Touya asked curiously.  
  
The water maiden's response was, "Light."

* * *

Fwee!! We met Era's pet :) Hello Zeek!! For those of you who think that this is a worthless chapter your... well how should I put it... wrong. Everything has a meaning, just remember that and you'll probably understand everything that is to come. Words, people, animals, events. Everything is important in its own way. I won't say anymore on that matter since what has been said is basic to any story and I don't want to reck the story for you. Hope you liked the chapter. Remember Era's pictures are online, so if you'd like you can go view them.  
  
I'm gone for a bit less than two weeks so an update won't occur for at least that long. I do need reviews to update when I get back though. Where am I disappearing to? I'll tell you next chapter :P 


	3. Chapter 3

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
I'm back from Mexico :) Yes Mexico. I was about 45 minutes from Cancun (which, by the way, means Snake Nest in the Mayan language). It was fun down there. I got to climb up an ancient Mayan temple, I freaked out when on top because I'm afraid of height and got to climb back down on my butt XP I beat my fear... for now. Lol  
  
Anyways back to the traditional things I do here.  
  
Thanks you for reviewing _RAW19_ and _miyako14_ for reviewing. You guys are the best :D  
  
On with the tale!

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
The looming snowy mountains lay before the group; they had finally reached the end of the plains, which both pleased and displeased them. The mountain range was so vast that the group knew not how long it spread throughout the land, thus they were stuck traveling over them since traveling around seemed out of the question.  
  
"Can someone tell me how it's snowing on the mountain at the end of spring?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's the cursed mountain of Diath," Touya told them.  
  
Era looked at him curiously, as if registering something, "Diath?"  
  
Touya nodded, but quickly caught Era's expression, "You know the word?"  
  
Era nodded, "My words."  
  
"Eh? This 'ere mountain has an ancient name?" Jin asked. In all his years in the Makai he had never known that the name of the mountain come from the ancient language of the demons. He had always figured it was a name of someone who had died trying to cross it.  
  
"What does it mean?" Hiei asked since he too had thought much like Jin for decades.  
  
Era frowned, "It another word for Death."  
  
"The cursed mountain of Death huh," Yusuke looked up at the mountains, "Alright then."  
  
Touya started to explain, "Millennia's ago, from what I've heard around seven centuries after Van-Gareth fell for the first time, Era's people were barely alive. Many demons had been tainted by Van-Gareth and had become evil, much like him, and were slaughtering the race of the girl who had made him fall."  
  
"Being that the water demons were pacifists they tried to flee to villages that ice demons had created. After all ice demons only came to be after a group of water demons decided they no longer wanted to be pacifist and left to the colder regions where their water skills became ice skills. So the ice demons would take them in with no obligation. However as one group of water demons tried to do this they were forced up these mountains."  
  
Yusuke raised a brow, "Forced?"  
  
Touya nodded, "They were being chased by a group of crazed demon lords. As the water demons tried to escape their only path led up the mountains, however the demon lords followed and slaughtered them mercilessly. The storms that occur year round on the mountains now are said to be the tears of the fallen demons, but because it is cold up there it snows instead of rains."  
  
Upon hearing the end of the tale Era looked completely crestfallen. Kuwabara looked up at the mountain, "Well that's a depressing story."  
  
"Not always is history pleasant, especially back in those days," Kurama said before looking up at the mountains. "Well there's no need to delay the inevitable any longer."  
  
The group knew that they had to climb the mountains, but they seemed wearier of it now then they ever had before. It seemed as if the mountain were now trying to tell them to go back. Something was going to occur while they were on the mountain, but they knew not what.  
  
The trek up the mountain had been relatively easy for the first two hours or so since there was a clear path leading them. Once they got into the mountain chain however snow lined the path in a soft, thin, blanket, which mad the path slightly slippery.  
  
When the group found a cave they decided to take a break. No one was cold as of yet since the temperature wasn't that bad and they had been walking for two hours so they were warm.  
  
They all sat around and chatted about different things and had a light snack. Era gave Zeek some food, which thrilled him to no end.  
  
"Era, do you know anything about what we can expect in Eralaeas's forest," Yusuke asked.  
  
Era shook her head, "I never been there an' what it was is not what it is now."  
  
"Right, sorry," Yusuke said with a nervous laugh. He had forgotten that Era had never been there and had nearly forgotten that the terrain around the shrine had long changed.  
  
"Why 'aven't you been 'ere?" Jin asked.  
  
Era sighed, "I was to go, but Van-Gareth come."  
  
"'at's always a problem," Jin said as his ears drooped.  
  
Era nodded, "Is okay though."  
  
After they were rested they got their things together and continued their trek up the mountain. They had a long way to go and they had yet to enter the storm that raged on the upper parts of the mountain.  
  
After an hour's walk the group did enter the snowy zone of the mountain; it was coming down finely. By this time everyone, with the exception of Era and Touya, had a blanket wrapped around them (both Era and Touya could bare the cold weather with little problem).  
  
Soon enough the group found themselves walking in two feet of snow as it continued to come down even heavier than before. The falling snow did not bother the group too much since they could still see, but the two feet of snow beneath them was a problem.  
  
Every few minutes it seemed that the storm got stronger and vision became less and less. Most of the group clung to their coats and blankets in an effort to keep warm.  
  
"It's freezing!" Yusuke yelled before his teeth went back to their chattering fit.  
  
"You've just realized this?" Hiei asked bitterly.  
  
Within five minutes of Hiei's comment the snow began coming down in bigger, more blinding, bits. Era, who was leading the group, tried to shield her eyes, but she found it very difficult. She could feel Zeek's small body pressed up against her neck as he tried to keep himself warm.  
  
In the mass of snow Era stumbled, but caught herself relatively quickly. Touya yelled over the storm to her, "You alright?" Era nodded and Touya only saw it because he was almost right next to her at that point.  
  
It was getting increasingly harder to see, even Touya found it hard to see Era when she was only a foot in front of him.  
  
"Era!" Yusuke hollered, but to her it seemed just a bit louder than a whisper. She turned around, allowing the group to come closer together. "We have to get out of this storm!" He yelled so that he could be heard.  
  
"I know," Era said slightly louder than her normal voice is.  
  
"Touya, do you know these mountains?!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"No!" Touya yelled in reply, "I only know of them!"  
  
"Well..." Kuwabara broke off as he choked as a mass of snow flew relentlessly into his mouth.  
  
Hiei moved forward, "We can't stay here! We'll be buried!" The group nodded, but most could not see the simple motion through the fast falling snow.  
  
The group continued their grueling trek through the snow as they looked for shelter. "It's freezing!" Yusuke yelled again.  
  
"No kidding!" Hiei yelled.  
  
There was a rumbling sound and snow fell off the ledge above Era. Touya grabbed her and fell backwards, narrowly saving her from the mini avalanche. Zeek had fallen from his hiding place when Touya had hit the ground with Era on him and now the wyrmling lay in the snow next to the ice master.  
  
Era sat up and looked around for her little friend, the blizzard making her sight minimal. "Zeek!" she cried, "Zeek!"  
  
Touya looked around for the small creature and spotted him almost completely buried in the snow. He picked the creature up, earning a bite on the area between his thumb and index finger. With a small cringe he handed the wyrmling to Era, who took him and hugged it close.  
  
With a gentle squeeze to her shoulder Touya told her to get to her feet. The others waited patiently as Era and Touya got up and brushed themselves off. Zeek went back to his hiding place when Era put him on her shoulder. Touya put the bleeding part of his hand in his mouth for a moment before letting it fall to his side.  
  
Jin looked to his comrade and his ears drooped. It was not because of the cold, it was because he saw how his friend was even through the thick snow.  
  
"How are we supposed to get around now?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"We'll have to go over it!" Kurama replied, "It's relatively flat anyway!" Kurama went ahead of the group and climbed over the mound of snow, "It's stable enough!"  
  
Era and Touya were the last to climb up since Era was making sure Zeek was alright. But it was then that chaos hit the group unexpectedly. A figure came out of nowhere and knocked Era completely off balance.  
  
Touya's reflexes were too slow to catch her.

* * *

Can you say "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hehehehe ::cough;; I'm so mean XD What's going to happen to Era?!  
  
Find out in the next chapter, which I need review to put up. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own everything that's not in the anime/manga; Van-Gareth, Era, the ancient language the two of them speak, the mountains (lol), Ensuren, ect.

Sorry for putting this up late, but due to the server problems I could do nothing.

Thank you _miyako14_ and _RAW19_ for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Everything was white.

This was odd to Era. When she tried to get up she found her body would not cooperate with her and to make matters worse her back hurt and she had a headache.

A sudden thought came to her, "Zeek?" She tried to look for the wyrmling, but found she still could not move. "Zeek," she called.

Something small brushed up against her cheek with a squeak. "Zeek," Era said happily. The dragon came into her view and squeaked again.

It was then that she realized why her body would not cooperate with her; she was almost completely covered in snow. With a small bit of thought and spirit energy (the energy which allows it's user to attack or defend with what normal people would call 'magic') she turned the snow into water and moved it away from herself so that she would not become wet.

As she sat up she cringed and rubbed her aching head. Zeek crawled into her lap and lay down. Era noticed that it had stopped snowing and that they were no longer on a mountain path.

"Walin eria ve Zeek?" (Where are we Zeek?) Era asked.

Zeek squeaked in response. Era smiled and picked him up, "Ve nale turu fethin ora friandas." (We need to find our friends.)

Era placed Zeek on her shoulder and attempted to get up, but she found that her back was not too pleased with her movement. She groaned and rubber her lower back, her hand glowing a light yellow.

A few short moments later she got to her feet with no problems; water demons were well known for their healing abilities. Being able to stand she found looking around much easier. She was able to see that they were in some kind of plateau with a few snow covered tree's lay scattered in her vision. When she turned around she saw a snow covered forest.

A perplexed look crossed her face as she looked around for something that would lead her back to her friends. She looked up and saw the looming mountains far above her.

"Galendan ai giem doath eran?" (How'd I get down here?) She then remembered the fall, something or someone had shoved her off the cliff. "Burrar galen dina ai llavemestra?" (But how did I survive?)

Zeek pulled on her hair with his mouth. Era took him off her shoulder and cradled him, "Vesra," (common). With that said she started walking in the direction of the forest, which was the direction she was getting the feeling of the shrine from, even though it was still far away.

She was unaware that someone was watching her from within the very forest she was heading for.

---------

It had stopped snowing where the group now sat, but the sun was still not visible. Everyone was quiet for the most part as the occurrence of Era's fall began to sink in with its full effects. All they could do was hope that she was alright and that she could find her way to Ensuren since they did not know where to begin a search.

Touya sat in front of a fire the group had burning; he had been very quiet since Era's fall the night before. He had not been fast enough to save her from the fall and knowing that crushed him.

Jin walked up to his comrade and sat down next to him silently. He remained quiet for a few moments before saying, "It's 'ot 'our fault Touya."

Touya said nothing; he did not even remove his gaze from the fire. Jin sighed, "She's alrigh' I bet."

The ice master looked at his comrade from the corners of his eyes, "I know she is. I just wish I could have prevented it." He sighed and brought his knees up, hiding his face in them (much like Era had when she was frightened not too long ago).

Jin had nothing to counter his friend's last statement. He himself had been hit hard from Era's fall since he felt that he could have saved her if the snow had not been so thick.

"Guys what are we going to do now?" Kuwabara asked.

No one answered right away but eventually Kurama did, "We shall just have to continue for now. There is nothing we can do but go to Ensuren and hope Era will meet us there."

"Damn," Yusuke said softly, "We can't do this without her."

Hiei stood, "Era's tough and determined to see her duty through to the bitter end. She'll find a way to get to Ensuren, even if it means braving another blizzard."

Kurama nodded, "Indeed. It is because of those factors that we have to get to Ensuren before her so that she doesn't think we left without her."

The group got to their feet, all that is except for Touya. He stayed seated on the ground, his gaze back to being locked on the fire. He saw without seeing and heard without hearing and as he stared blankly at the fire he could have sworn he saw Era smile and heard her laugh and say, 'Silly Touya, I always be here.'

Jin put a hand of his friends shoulder causing him to jump slightly as he was startled from his revere. "You alrigh'?" Jin asked.

Touya nodded, stood up and brushed the snow off his cloths. He remained quiet the entire time, not wanting to speak anymore than he had to. With a wave of his hand the fire was put out.

To Jin he seemed hesitant to do even that simple task. He however did not say anything on the subject. Instead he said, "Common Touya, let's get to Ensuren. Era'll be 'ere 'ith a smile on 'er face. She'll be right 'appy to see us."

With a heavy sigh Touya nodded once more. He walked forward, past the group, heading down the mountain. Era's fall would haunt his every thought and action for days to come.

As Jin looked down to where the fire had once been alive he saw that the ice had not hardened completely. In fact it was already melting from the bottom; the area closest to the fire ashes. This was unlike Touya and Jin knew that fact all too well.

It seemed as if the ice was crying on the inside instead of the out.

* * *

Can any of my readers figure out what the last sentence meant? It's not that hard, in my opinion. I'll tell you the answer in the next chapter.

So, who's watching Era?

Hey next chapter we see our favorite drunk : P

If I get at least three reviews on this chapter or the next one I'll put chapter 6 (which is very short, 2 pages typed) and chapter 7 up at the same time. But I need three reviews before chapter 6 comes up to do so!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

In the last chapter I asked if you, the readers, could figure out a question I had asked. 'It seemed as if the ice was crying on the inside instead of the out,' what does this mean?

Touya=ice and ice=Touya.... Get it now? Touya mourns from the inside instead of the out, he doesn't reveal his emotions.

Um.... Just for those of you who are questioning why this is rated R it's because of the blood that covers the end....which I haven't written --;; but I do know how's it's going to end. The conflicts in it also led to it, you'll find out what I mean later. Is the ending happy or sad? Will the world be destroyed or saved? I shall not reveal anything!

Lol. Anyways. Thanks, as always, RAW19 and miyako14 for reviewing. You guys are SO cool. In fact I'm so grateful to you two that this story is dedicated to you! :D Thanks for supporting me thus far!

* * *

Chapter 5

A grand city with spires and hundreds of buildings stood gracefully in a rocky land. The mountain of Diath could be seen from anywhere in the city since they bordered one another. In the middle of the city stood a grand garden (which could be called a large park) filled with a variety of flowers, trees and shrubs. In the center of the garden stood a stadium, which looked much like a coliseum.

This was the city of Ensuren, the destination of the group at this point in their journey. Yusuke and his group had not yet reached the city, but another had. In fact this particular group had just arrived and was still marveling over the city. "Wow," the youngest of the group said in awe. "This place is real nice for a Makai city."

The youngster looked to be an eight year old child with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a large hat with red and yellow stripes running vertically, blue jeans, white sneakers, a red sweat shirt and a small green bag hung by his hip.

The oldest of the group nodded, "Sure is. I wonder if their liquor is any good," his Australian accent clearly showing itself. The man looked to be in his upper forties with a blue mohawk that came into a ponytail, which split in two and ended in the middle of his back. His attire consisted of green pants, black boots and a black vest like shirt with white fur around the neck.

"Is that all you think about Chu?" The child asked.

"Ah come off it Rinku," Chu replied.

The blond of the group chuckled, "Rinku does have a point though." The blond has short, gravity defying, hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt tucked into his yellow pants, a black belt and black slipper like shoes. He looked to be in his twenties.

"I'd have to agree with Suzuka and Rinku," the last member of the group said. This male looked to be a teenager with long blue hair, his bangs defying gravity, and pink eyes. His attire contained light blue pants, wooden sandals, and a Japanese swordsmen style white shirt.

Rinku laughed, "Even Shishiwakamaru agrees with me. You're out voted Chu." He yelped as Chu's hand came down on his head, pushing his hat down over his eyes. He pushed his hat back up and glared at Chu before turning around. What he saw made him ask a question, "Why are there guards at the entrance?"

The group turned around to look at what Rinku was referring to, "No idea," Suzuka said, "I'll take it as a sign that we shouldn't stay here."

As the group walked though the city their curiosity and awe of the grand place grew. Ensuren was by far the most beautiful, used, city in the Makai. They still thought the lost cities of the water demons were the most beautiful cities in both the Makai and Ningenkai (human world), but they have been uninhabited for thousands of years.

Even though it was a big city they found it odd that so many people were in it. "All these people can't possible live here can they?" Rinku asked.

"It's possible, but I doubt it," Suzuka replied.

"Something must be going on here," Shishiwakamaru said, "I wonder what."

Rinku latched his arms together behind his back, "The only way to find out is to ask."

As wads of people walked past them they held their question, they figured a guard of some sort would be able to tell them everything they wanted and more. They reached an entrance to the city, on the opposite side than where they had entered, after a long walk. As per expected more guards stood there

"Oi, guard. What's going on here?" Chu asked when they were within speaking distance.

One of the guards turned his attention to Chu, "A contest of strength is to being held in the next few days."

"A contest?" Suzuka questioned.

The guard nodded, "Some call it a tournament, much like the Dark Tournament, except with fewer rules."

"Wannabies of the Dark Tournament," Shishiwakamaru said with a chuckle.

With a huff the guard said, "Hardly. Ensuren has been holding these contests for centuries. Don't you know anything about this city? It's well known for its annual contests."

Suzuka scratched his head, "Can't say I have."

"I second that," Shishiwakamaru said.

The guard seemed surprised, "Where are you guys from?"

Chu used his thumb to point to the mountains behind him, "Far beyond them mountains."

"No wonder," the guard said, "Not many from over there come to this side. They fear the mountains fierce storms that seem to happen daily."

Rinku chuckled, "We didn't even go over them."

The guard was confused, "Than how did you get here?"

"We went under them," Shishiwakamaru said grimly, "Wouldn't do it again though. There are far too many blood thirst creatures down there."

"Going under them is said to be harder than going over," said another guard who's interest had been sparked from the conversation.

"At least we didn't freeze or get buried under snow," Rinku said with a smile.

The first guard shook his head, "You four should join the contest."

Chu laughed, "Sounds interesting, but we have to go somewhere to meet our mates."

The guards looked at one another, "That's just not possible."

"What do you mean?" Suzuka asked.

"Anyone who is in the city a month prior to the contest are not allowed to leave until it is over," the guard to them.

"It's one of the few rules," the other guard said.

Shishiwakamaru raised a brow, "But we're not interested in joining the tournament."

"Sorry. It's one of the rules of both the city and the contest this time of year, "the guard explained. "It was put into place after contestants were found fighting outside the city, or daring one another to go to the Forest of no Return. It's not much different than the Dark Tournament which is held on an island than can be easily observed."

Rinku shook his head, "Demons fight outside the ring anyway."

"Maybe, but here that is an automatic disqualification for all contestants involved," the guard informed them.

"Is there anyway you could let us pass?" Suzuka asked.

The guard shook his head, "Afraid not. You'll have to wait for the tournament to end."

"What if we told you that we were on a quest to save the world?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

"I'd say that it's the oldest excuse in the book," the guard replied.

The group looked at each other nervously. "How long will the Tournament take?" Rinku asked.

"Depends," the guard replied, "It ranges from one week to four weeks."

"Great," Shishiwakamaru said sarcastically

With a sigh the group turned around and head back into the city to look for a hotel. "Do you think Era and the others will know about this rat trap?" Rinku asked, "After all Kurama is with them."

Suzuka shrugged, "It's a possibility, but we cannot know for sure."

"Do you think their safe?" Rinku asked.

"I don't know," Suzuka replied.

After they walked for roughly twenty minutes they found a hotel that wasn't full. Unfortunately it was for contestants only. "It seems like most don't want to participate in the contest," Shishiwakamaru pointed out.

"Either that or they don't want to be known for being in it until it begins," Suzuka said.

Chu turned around, "Well then let's get looking for another place." After an additional ten minutes the group found a hotel with empty rooms for spectators.

"Why the heck do they make people stay in the city if there aren't enough hotels to hold them all?" Rinku complained.

"Sounds like they want more people to enter the tournament," Chu said.

Suzuka looked at him questioningly, "I do hope you're not planning on entering."

Chu laughed, "Course I am. But I won't. There's no need to get myself a bit ruffed up before we go to that forest."

"Speaking of which," Shishiwakamaru started, "Do you think Eralasea's forest and this 'Forest of no Return' are one in the same?"

Suzuka thought a moment, "I would think so. When Era gets here we'll know for sure."

The four of them rented two rooms, which lowered the cost greatly. They did find out though that they could have gotten both rooms free if one of them was entering the contest, but no one volunteered.

Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka had no clue how lucky they were to have arrived at the time they had. They would soon find out however.

* * *

So Chu and the others are stuck, but why is it that they're lucky to have arrived when they did? What's going to happen when the other get there?

Remember: If I get at least three reviews on this chapter I'll put chapter 6 (which is very short, 2 pages typed) and chapter 7 up at the same time. But I need three reviews before this coming weekend!

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thank you _miyako14_ and _RAW19_ for reviewing. You two are more than welcome! Thanks for supporting me :)

This is a short chapter, but I didn't get enough reviews to put up chapter 7 with it :( Oh well. I hope you enjoy it none the less :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Era walked into the snow-covered forest before her with a smile. The place seemed peaceful to her, but she knew that not everything is as it appears. It was easy for her to walk on the foot of snow since she could walk upon in; this was one of the abilities she, as a water demon, had since snow is formed from rain (she had a problem walking on the snow when on the mountain only because the blizzard buried her feet faster than she could walk).

The only other creatures that could walk upon the snow as she did were the ice demons. Their ability, however, was not was not as strong as it was in Era. She had noticed this fact when Touya's feet had sunk slightly in the snow before the storm had hit hard and she knew that he could not walk upon water.

Zeek squeaked from his position on Era's shoulder. With a smile she patted the wryming on the head.

She looked around and began to wonder where all the animals were because she neither saw nor heard any. This was rather perplexing since she knew a forest could not exist without animals of some sort.

Something flew by Era's back causing her to jump and yelp in surprise. She looked all about for what ever had caught her off guard, but found nothing but snow and trees.

"Osen setra," (Who's there) she asked, but got no reply.

Now Era was slightly tense because she did not know what was in the forest with her and she did not like the game it was playing with her. She turned back to her original course and walked quickly, keeping her senses on alert.

Zeek shifted on her shoulder uneasily. Era gently took the small creature off her shoulder and held him in her arms. "Illealen alla reta Zeek)," (It's all right Zeek).

Era stopped when she saw something that was out of place in the snowy forest. Directly in front of her were footsteps that seemed to have melted through the snow, revealing the grass underneath. She stooped down and looked at one of the prints curiously.

Zeek jumped out of his mistress's arms and walked up to the print. As he looked down the snow under his front feet gave way, causing him to fall into it. Era laughed before she took the small creature out of the hole.

"Let go Zeek," she said in the tounge of this time period. She shook her head, "Let's," she corrected herself.

After a few steps she stopped and looked around, slightly tense. She could feel a small power source, but she knew most of the energy was being hidden. She also knew it was not Van-Gareth since the energy felt neither evil nor good, which made her feel slightly at ease.

She pushed herself forward as she looked around for the bearer of the energy. It wasn't a moment later that she fell back into the snow as something blackish in color flew past her face at great speed. With a quick movement Era was back on her feet, Zeek in her arms.

Once again Era looked about for the attacker, but found nothing but nature. With an uneasy look the ancient demon started walking again. She was not frightened per say, she just felt uneasy when things she did not know of started playing games with her. It did not help that she did not know what to expect from this time period either.

"Hey girl!" A masculin voice called from nearby. When Era looked to her left she found the one calling her walking towards her. The man had very short green hair and eyes. Next to him walked a female who had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"Are you going to Ensuren?" The female asked. Era nodded when they two of them were in front of her. The female smiled, "We're heading there also. Care to join us?"

When Era smiled and nodded the females smile widened. The man was the one to speak, "Well than, let's get going." Era followed them quietly.

It's too bad she did not know that she had just gotten herself into a bad situation.

* * *

So who was playing with Era? And what trouble has the water maiden gotten herself in now?! And where's Van-Gareth? 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey it's an early update! :) Why do you ask? 'Cause I'm in a very, very, very, good mood since it's my birthday :D

Thank you _miyako14_ and _RAW19_ for reviewing! Thank you for the idea, I shall try it out.

On with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 7

"Yah!" Yusuke yelled happily, "We're finally off that dratted mountain."

The group had just gotten off the mountain and their spirits where heightened slightly because of it, but they would have felt better had Era been with them. They had about half a days walk before they could reach Ensuren and they hoped that Era would reach there soon after.

Touya had not spoken since they had left the fire on the mountain, even when the others tried to spark up a conversation with him. The ice master simply walked with a passive face, but in his eyes almost everyone could see the pain and sorrow flowing over his icey barrier.

There was little left for the group to do and they decided not to wait around to see if Era was behind them. After all she could have found another route, or she could be in front of them.

Kurama looked up at the clouds and sighed, "It looks like a storm is coming in," he said breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"Great!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Out of one and into another."

Indeed a storm was coming; in fact it hit them when they were two hours from Ensuren. The storm was relatively fierce but when compared to the ones on the mountain this was minor; it held heavy rains, thunder and lightning and a small bit of wind. The group was not pleased with the weather, but they had to admit that they'd rather be in it this than in the ones on the mountains.

When the group was within a half-hour of the city they felt something that sank their spirits into the mud at their feet. "Why'd he have to follow us here?" Yusuke groaned.

Somewhere behind them they could feel the unchecked dark power of Van-Gareth. In the present time he could be called an evil god, for even the powerful demon lords feared his awesome might.

Touya looked behind him in worry, not because Van-Gareth was somewhere behind him but because Era was somewhere back there. She was closer to the evil being that roamed freely and he was more powerful than her at the moment.

"We shouldn't worry about him right now," Kurama told them, "He has yet to pass the mountains from the way his energy is flowing. Let's just get to Ensuren and dry off."

"You should take your own advice Kurama, "Hiei said as he walked by.

Kuwabara stopped walking a few minutes later, "That thing is huge!"

Jin looked at the giant footprint that was larger than his height (which is just over six feet). "'ome biggy went though 'ere."

"Must have been big foot," Yusuke said jokingly.

"I don't think this is something to joke about Yusuke," Kurama told him.

Yusuke shrugged, "I can take on anything that's thrown my way... except Van-Gareth."

"Don't be a fool," Hiei told him, "There's no need to exert ourselves before we reach that goddess's forest."

"Wonder 'ow 'ard those demons 'ill be," Jin pondered to himself.

"We won't know until we get there," Kurama said as he took his gaze off of the footprint, "Yusuke you know that this is not a normal print right?"

Yusuke raised a brow, "'course it's not. It's huge."

Kurama sighed and shook his head, "It's a print of an adult dragon."

"A what?!" Yusuke yelled in surprise.

"An adult dragon," Hiei repeated, "Are you going deaf?"

Yusuke glared at Hiei, "Kurama what would a dragon be doing out here?"

Kurama shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Something in the mud behind Touya moved before popping up. The ice master turned and glared at the creature that was known as a mucker; they were creatures whom were always found in muddy and grimy places. The creatures themselves were ugly and the mud flowing over this particular one's body did not help any.

Touya extended his hand to freeze the creature, but found his spirit energy would not obey him. Perplexed by this he barley had time to doge the mucker's assault. The offending creature met his death with a swipe of Kurama's rose whip (a very long, relatively thick, piece of a plant that resembled the stem of a rose; thorns and all).

"Touya?" Jin questioned, worry evident through his Gaelic accent.

Touya looked down at his hand while rain drops fell onto his palm. He closed his fingers around the water tightly. Something was happening with his spirit energy, but he did not know what or why.

Kurama had seen what had happened perfectly, but he did not understand why the ice master's power was faltering. Touya was the strongest ice master around, yet if someone who did not know him had seen him at this moment they would question his abilities.

With a frustrated sigh Touya ran his hand through his soaking wet hair, loosening it from its tight form. Despite its look Touya's hair was relatively long, about jaw length, but he always kept it combed back.

Jin grasped his friends shoulder, "Common Touya, let's be getting to Ensuren." Touya nodded before turning and walking in the direction of Ensuren as he contemplated what was affecting his spirit energy.

As Touya walked away Kurama could not help but wonder if the reason behind the ice master's problem was because his mind and body not being in uniform with one another.

A half hour passed and the group finally arrived at the great city of Ensuren. The rain had dwindled down to a light sprinkle by this time.

"'ere at last," Jin said cheerfully, "It'd be mighty nice if 'ah rain would go away."

Yusuke laughed, "Can't ask for everything. 'sides the rain isn't that bad anymore."

The group had not gotten far past the entrance when a guard came up to them, "One of you must enter the contest."

"Contest?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Yes a contest, also known as a tournament of strength."

"Why must we enter?" Kurama asked the guard.

"City rules. Anyone that enters the city two days before the contest must enter. For groups at least one must enter," the guard answered.

Yusuke frowned, "Well that's dumb, but we have to stay and wait for Era. I'll do it."

"You sure Urameshi?" Jin asked, "I can be doing it."

Yusuke waved the comment off, "It's no problem. I want to kick some demon butt anyway."

The guard reached into a bag at his side and pulled out a slip of paper. "Show this to the clerk in the hotel you chose to stay at and you'll all get free lodging and food. Any and all hotels will accept this."

With a nod Yusuke took the paper and headed into the city with the other. They had not gotten far when they heard a familiar voice. "Oi! Urameshi!"

"Hey!" Yusuke called upon seeing Chu and the others, "I thought you guys were going to meet up with us later."

"That was the original plan, but the cities laws bound us here," Suzuka said.

Chu noticed the slip of paper in Yusuke's hands, "You in the tournament."

Yusuke nodded, "One of us had to be, I volunteered first."

It was then that Rinku noticed that something was out of place, "Where's Era?"

No one spoke right away but Hiei explained when no one else seemed to want to, "We lost her in a storm on the mountains. We're going to wait for her here."

The four were quiet after hearing the news. What really could be said after hearing something like that?

The two groups walked to the hotel Chu and the others were staying at. They all sat in the lounge before any further discussions occurred. "You think she'll make it here?" Rinku asked.

"'Course," Yusuke answered.

"She knows we were heading here," Kurama told him, "Besides she has a better sense of where we're going than us. She'll have little problem finding her way off the mountain if she hasn't done so already."

"That lass sure has good sense," Chu said with a laugh.

Touya got up without a word and walked out of the hotel, leaving his confused friends behind. The rain was still coming down, slightly heavier than before, as he walked. This however did not bother him since he was already soaked.

With little effort he snuck past the guards and sat down on the concrete ground on the other side of the wall a good ways away from the entrance. He leaned against the wall and gazed out to the mountain, which could be seen faintly in the rain.

He would sit there in the rain well into the next morning.

* * *

Aw. Poor Touya. What's up with his powers?!

So from now on anyone who enters the city has to join the contest, unless in a group....

Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

(The 'vvvvvvv' in the story is just the dividing line between sections since the site won't let me do any of the things a NORMAL writer would do to break sections up (ex: star) ::growls::)

I only got one review T.T Thanks you _Raw 19_ for saying Happy Birthday to me and, most of all, for reviewing :D

* * *

Chapter 8 

Era yawned as she continued to walk with the male and female she had met up with in the forest, which now lay far behind them. She was tired, but she had felt worse and she wanted to get to Ensuren as fast as she could. She could not help but wish, however, that she could be Zeek at the moment as he was fast asleep on her shoulder.

"This rain is annoying," the male of the group complained. It was raining quite hard clouding over what would have been a nice day with depression and tears.

"At least we're off the mountain," the female replied, "We'll be at Ensuren shortly."

Upon hearing this Era felt her heart lighten slightly, but something was causing her heart to feel stricken with sadness, much like the day, so the feeling of happiness seemed minor. She did not know what bothered her, but she knew it had to be of some importance. With a shrug she let it drift to the back of her mind as she figured the reason behind it would reveal itself soon enough.

"Hey kid," the male said, shaking Era from her thoughts, "Who are you meeting in Ensuren?"

"Mis friandas," Era shook her head, "My friends."

The female looked at her in confusion, "What was that language you just spoke in?"

Era shook her head, "No important."

The couple shook their heads. "Can't you speak properly?" The man asked.

Era sighed, but said nothing not wanting to explain the reason behind it; not that she thought she could in the odd language that she was still learning.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jin walked around the city in search of his comrade. He had not seen Touya since the night before when he had left the group within the hotel. With a sighed he sat down on the outer barrier of a large fountain, "'ere are ya Touya?" He asked the air.

He looked into the sky, letting the rain drops run down his face. The day was thoroughly gloomy, even he, the seemingly always perky wind master, felt the effects of the day. He hoped the storm would subside soon so that he could feel exuberant once again.

He got up and started walking again in the direction of the entrance that they had come through the night before. As he neared it he felt a very faint, yet familiar, power coming from the other side.

"Touya?" He asked silently to himself. To evade the guards he quickly and quietly flew over the wall. Upon landing he saw the ice master sitting on a concrete ledge, the wall right behind him.

He walked up to his comrade, "Touya."

The ice master gave no response, making him wonder if he even heard him. Jin bent down and carefully took his friends arm, or at least tired to. Touya smacked his hand away without a glance at his friend.

Jin was shocked by this action, "Touya 'at's 'appen to you?"

With a glance from Touya all of Jin's questions were answered. In the ice master's light blue eyes pain beyond words was seen clearly. Touya had never been one to show emotion, but as of late something within him had changed. To Jin the change seemed to be for the worst.

The wind master was at a loss for words. What could he say to cheer up the pained ice master? He did not know how to cheer his friend up, the only thing he could think of that might offer some comfort was to give him some company.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Era brought her hair in front of her and squeezed out the water. It was a mindless motion, something of a habit, since it was still raining. She was tired and soaked to the point were she wondered if she would ever be dry again, which was an odd thought since she was a water demon. She thanked Eralasea that her cloths did not become transparent when wet.

Era loved the rain without a doubt, but she had been in it for almost a full day and all she wanted now was to get to Ensuren as soon as possible and dry off. The desire to reunite with her friends was high and she could not help but wonder if they had made it there yet, or if they were even waiting for her there.

"Could this day get any worse?" The man asked in aggravation. As if hearing his question the rain poured down even harder.

"You just had to ask didn't you?!" his mate cried in annoyance.

A sigh of dismay escaped the ancient being. She wondered if the sky's tears had anything to do with her, but could not see how or why.

Zeek shifted on Era's shoulder as he awakened from his slumber. He stretched his small muscles before shaking the water off of his scales. Era gave a faint smile and patted the creature on the head.

"What's that?" The female asked as she pointed out something through the rain.

"Maybe the city," the male replied. It was hard to see through the rain and what was thought to be the city appeared to them as a blurry mass.

As they came closer to the unidentified mass the rain let up enough for them to see what it was. Era smiled happily, "Ensuren!" If the ground had not been so drenched she would have ran, but it was soaked and she did not want to risk breaking her ankle.

vvvvvvvvvvv

Touya sighed and stretched out his aching limbs. 'How long have I been out here?' he wondered. 'About half a day,' his mind told him. His mind was weary but it fought the urge to sleep with a great amount of will.

"You alrigh'," Jin asked.

Touya only nodded in response. He had not spoken in over a day and he questioned if his voice had left him for good.

Something caught his attention and that something was walking towards them. There were three of the actually, but only one intrigued him and that was the form of a drenched girl clothed in all white. Touya quickly got to his feet and walked to the path that led into the city, as that's where he expected the trio to walk down.

Jin, upon seeing what had caught his comrade's interest, got up and moved beside his friend. With a smile he said, "Era's 'ere."

Touya started walking forward as the trio neared the path. As if she had finally realized who was walking towards her Era took off running down the stone path. When she was close to the ice master she launched herself onto him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Touya was neither angered nor upset of her action. In fact he was heartened by it. He wrapped his arms around her and, for the first time since her fall, smiled.

Zeek shifted, when his mistress had launched herself on the ice master he had shifted forward and had been half on Era and half on Touya. Once curled around Era's neck he rested there uneasily.

Jin walked up to the duo just as a guard came out. With a glance at the ice and wind masters the guard recognized them as part of the group that had entered the night before, but it was no them that he needed to see. "You are to fight in the contest of strength."

Era, who had pulled away from Touya when Jin had come up to them, looked perplexed. Jin asked the question that brew on all their minds, "What do ya mean she has to be fightin'?"

"She has been nominated to do so by the group she has traveled with," the guard replied.

Era looked behind her and found that the two she had been with were no longer there.

She had fallen for their trick and now she had to pay the price.

* * *

Uh oh. Era's gotten herself in trouble once again --;; So what's going to happen? Will Jin and Touya be able to get her out of this mess? 

Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thank you _miyako14_ and_ RAW19_ for reviewing. And thank you for the belated B-day wish _miyako14_.

This is really starting to develop.....and in more than one way.

* * *

Chapter 9 

The group all sat at a table in the hotel they were staying at. "What!" Yusuke cried upon hearing what had happened, "How can they make Era fight?!"

"Simply," Hiei muttered in agitation, "Those fools she came here with set her up."

"It's not her fault," Kurama reminded him, "We had not known this contest was taking place and this is our world. We couldn't have expected Era to know since this world is still foreign to her."

Era played with Zeek as she listened. She had gotten herself into this mess, but she did not know how to get herself out. Jin had tried to explain that she was a pacifist, which was true for the most part, but that had done nothing. And if that did not work, Era did not know what would.

"What happened after your fall sheila?" Chu asked, attempting to change the direction of the conversation.

"I waked," Era shook her head, "Woke up in snow."

"Where'd you fall to?" Kuwabara asked.

The water maiden shrugged, "Mountain was up."

"Up?" Kurama questioned, "You fell off the mountain?"

"I ti- think so," she corrected herself mid sentence.

"How'd you survive a fall like that?" Suzuka asked, not quite believing her story.

Era once again shrugged, "I no know." Zeek backed up slightly and shook his head before sneezing, causing a bit of ice to come from his mouth. Era jumped slightly before she giggled and picked the wrymling up.

"It's coming out of infancy," Shishiwakamaru said with a frown, "Soon it will be a threat to everyone's health, more so than it is now."

The ancient being shrugged and gave Zeek a quick kiss. She was obviously not worried about the small detail. She did not think the small dragon could be much of a threat, but she would keep a careful watch on her beloved pet.

-----

A figure with no real physical form walked through the fast falling snow on the Diath Mountains. His 'body' was completely flowing like a black fire and his eyes glowed a blood red color. This creature was known as Van-Gareth in the ancient tongue, or 'Giver of Death' when translated into the common language of this time.

He was becoming more agitated by the moment as the snow came down faster and in more blinding bits. He had felt the faint aura of his prey heading this way, but because it was faint it disappeared when she got too far away.

The snow was hindering him in his hunt. If he had wanted he could have taken the form of a flying beast and flown over the mountains, but he knew that it would give off enough energy for Era to know exactly where he was, where as of now all she knew was that he was behind her.

He would eventually get through the storm and when he did he would finish the hunt for his prey.

And this time he would make sure she would perish.

-----

It was now dark outside, but no stars or moon lit the sky. Even though it had stopped raining the cloud still lingered in the air, which was very humid.

Touya sat on the banister of the balcony connected to his room. His belt, shoes and shirt lay strewn on the chair off to the side. Only his fishnet covered his chest and even though his pants were still soaked he refused to remove them until he was to turn in for the night.

A light knock came to Touya's ears, but he gave no response to the person at his door. There was another knock, but he did not respond once again. He heard the door open and close even though it had been done quietly, but he never turned to see who it was.

His ears traced the footsteps as they came up behind him and, without turning around, figured who it was from the light female voice that soon followed. "Touya?"

Touya stiffened slightly. Era walked to his side and leaned on the railing looking out over the vast city, "What wrong Touya?"

The ice master shook his head and kept his gaze on the city. Era knew better and looked at his before saying, "You no talk all day. What wrong?"

When no answer came the ancient being sighed and looked down. Her eyes came to rest upon the ice master's hand, which was on the banister. For the first time she saw the bite marks that lay between his thumb and index finger. "Did Zeek do it?" She asked as she picked Touya's hand up to examine it.

The ice master involuntarily pulled his hand away. Era looked shocked before looking saddened, causing Touya's heart to drop. "Sorry," Era said sadly as she turned to leave.

Era stopped almost abruptly as she felt a strong grip on her arm; Touya had straddled the banister in time to stop the departing water maiden. She looked at his curiously, wondering why he had stopped her.

"I'm sorry Era," Touya said almost inaudibly, it was the first time he had spoke in over a day.

Era asked the question she had before, "What wrong?"

Touya sighed and took his hand away; resting it on his leg, "Don't worry about it."

In a quick and simple movement Touya found a pair of arms wrapped around him in a genital hug, "No being sad Touya."

Color found its way to the ice master's face as he felt the ancient beings skin through his fishnet. "I'm alright now Era," he told her, "I had been worried about you, but now I know you're safe."

Feeling the tension in the ice master's muscles Era let go, "I'm sorry for Zeek."

Touya shook his head, "It's alright, I've had worse."

With a nod Era said, "I know." She place her hand over his bitten one before her hand began to glow a light yellow. When she removed her hand no wound was seen on Touya's hand. This however did not surprise the ice master since he had seen her healing abilities before.

"Thank you," Touya said with a small smile. He sighed and murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Era asked in confusion.

Touya sighed once more as he looked up to Era, "I should have saved you from that fall and from this tournament."

Era laughed, "You not able to help Touya." She looked at him in a semi sternly way, "I need be more careful."

"I could have at least taken your place in the tournament."

"No," Era said as she shook her head, "I no let you if you tried. I can fight, but I no like to." She thought a moment, "I only want to fight Van-Gareth for my people."

Touya pulled his other leg around and stood in front of Era, "You'll get him Era. I know you will." He put his hands on her arms, "But we have to get out of here first, he's headed this way."

Era nodded, "I know. I felt him when I was on my way here."

"We have to find a –" Touya was cut off as Era placed her index finger on his lips.

"We need to stay Touya. Rules say so."

With a sigh Touya said, "I know, but it just isn't right that you are being forced to fight in this tournament."

"Tis alright," she said as she hugged him once more.

The ice master returned the hug, "I know."

* * *

This was a more of a cute chapter than anything. Lol. But we get to see the stadium in the next one! It's real nice too! ...took me a while to think of though --;; Oh well. 

But Van-Gareth made his first real appearance (the last time he was only mentioned). Will Era be able to get out of the city before he reaches it? Or is she doomed to face him without the aid of her goddess?

Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Sorry for not updating last week! I seriously thought I had --;; Sorry again.

Thank you _miyako14_ and_ RAW19_ for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 10

A grand stadium stood in the middle the vast city of Ensuren and was surrounded by a large garden. The stadium looked much the same as a Roman coliseum only larger. On both sides of the main entrance stood a statue of a powerful demon, one was covered in armor and the other only had a breast plate for armor.

In the stadium's facing, far above the ground, were detailed carvings depicting different significant battles that had occurred in the Makai's history. Battles such as the Great War between the demon lords of the North and South, the major battle between the first Shinobi master's and a powerful demon lord and even the battle between Era and Van-Gareth was there.

Several yards in front of the main entrance stood a fountain with a mermaid, made of marble, spitting water out of her mouth. Water jets encircled the mermaid sending water swiftly down the three layers.

Within the stadium itself were two entrances for contestants to enter and exit from on either end. The seats for the audience were made of stone, but were padded from comfort. Unlike in the dark tournament there was no stage for the contestants to fight on, but, much like an ancient coliseum, there was a dirt floor that was well raked.

Many fights had taken place in the stadium; the barrier between the contestants and the fighters showed this well. The boundary walls held carvings much the same as the ones on the outside, but most were faded from centuries of abuse and exposer to the elements.

Even though much blood had been spilled and many lives were spent in the arena people still came to fight in the annual contest. It was a place demons could fight with few rules and win prize if they were the champion. Demons thought it better than having to wait for the Dark Tournament to occur, which usually happens every three to four years.

The arena seemed ready for battle, as did most of the contestants. The fights were to begin later in the day, leaving anticipation and anxiety hanging in the air like a plague.

It was here that perhaps the most peaceful demon in the city sat calmly. Era was looking at the faded carvings around the arena's barrier. One in particular caught her attention and she wondered why it had bee carved there; it was of her and nemesis fighting.

Era jumped off the boundary wall, landing in the arena itself. She looked down at her feet and saw that she had shifted the dirt. With a sigh she dismissed it and walked towards the carving she had been looking at.

When she was in front of it she ran her fingers against the image, feeling the details and shapes that had survived the centuries of abuse under her fingers.

"What's so interesting?" A voice asked from above her.

Era looked up and smiled when she was who it was, "Hi Touya."

A small smile played on the ice master's lips, "Hey." He jumped down, landing next to her, and turned to look at what had caught his friends' interest. He raised a brow, "Is that supposed to be you?"

"I think so," Era responded.

Touya ran his hand over the two figures in hope that his sense of touch would aid him more than his sense of sight. However he found that it did little to aid him in finding the answer he wanted.

Era shrugged her curiosity off and looked up, "Uh oh..."

"What?" Touya asked as he looked back up. What he saw made him growl.

A tall demon with short brown hair and green eyes stood on the wall looking down at them, "You contestants in the contest?"

"I am," Era said calmly.

The demon huffed, "A petty child is fighting in it? Ha! You'll die in the first round girl, but it's too late to turn tail and run now."

"Who say's she'll fall," Touya growled, "She's by far your superior."

The demon laughed, "We shall see about that. The name's Kilik, remember it. If you survive long enough we'll meet in the ring." With that said the demon walked away laughed.

Touya growled and tightened his fists, "Why are some demons completely idiotic."

Era looked surprised at the ice master, "Why you mad Touya? He not talking to you."

Touya took a deep breath realizing he had lost his cool, "That's not the point Era. It's how he was acting. I could beat that weak excuse of a demon..." He trailed off as the memory of his last attempt to use his spirit energy came to mind.

"Touya?"

"Don't worry, I was just thinking," Touya said quickly.

"Alrigh'," Era said skeptically.

Touya caught her tone but said nothing since he did not want to explain himself. "I'll help you up," he said as he bent his knees slightly and put his hands together.

Era carefully put her foot in his hand and he hefted her up. When she was half way over the wall she smiled, "Jin!"

The wind master laughed from the entrance and jogged over to her, "'at are you doing 'ere?"

"Looking," she said as she pulled herself completely over the wall before looking down to Touya. Jin noticed this and jumped down, grabbed Touya and flew back up.

Touya gave Jin a thankful nod. "You lookin' at the sculpture?" Jin asked.

With a nod the ice master said, "The sculptures caught her interest and I joined her. There's one of her down there."

Jin's ears twitched, "She is?" Touya nodded.

Era looked around the arena, "Fights will be soon."

Both Shinobi masters looked at her. "They will, but we'll be out of her soon enough. Hopefully before Van-Gareth gets here," Touya told her.

Era nodded, "I not worried."

"You're not?" Touya questioned, slightly surprised.

Era shook her head, "I can fight him, but not fully."

"Jus' be careful," Jin told her.

"I will," Era said with a smile before walking towards the exit.

Touya looked to his friend and comrade, "She's pretending to be brave. I think she's frightened about fighting Van-Gareth after her last encounter with him."

Jin nodded, "She got 'urt fightin' 'im, but so did 'e."

"She was hurt because of us," Touya said sadly.

"'ey Touya, she's alrigh' and she's not angry."

Era's voice interrupted their conversation, "You coming?"

Jin laughed, causing his ears to twitch, "Common Touya." Jin started jogging towards the exit where the ancient being stood waiting patiently.

'What dangers are we putting her in?' Touya wondered as he followed Jin. All bad thoughts disappeared when he saw her smile and hand him a red lily. He smiled and took the flower, which became crystallized in ice a moment later.

Era giggled, "Everything will me alrigh' Touya."

Touya smiled, "Indeed it will." His powers had returned and things were beginning to look up.

vvvvvvvvv

Van-Gareth looked about himself, but did not see far in the fierce storm. He felt neither wet nor cold in the bad weather, but it was drastically stalling him. It seemed as if the mountain did not want him on it since the storm had been raging ever since he had gotten on it and it only got worse the higher he went.

He growled angrily, he wanted to get to Era quickly but the storm was so incredibly bad that he was forced to take refuge in a small cave he had just found. When he was outside he could barely see six inches in front of him, so flying over the mountain was completely out of the question now (not that he had wanted to in the first place).

He hated being held back from achieving his goals and as of now it was finding and whipping Era from the living plain. After that was done the rest of the Makai would soon follow, then the Ningenkai and the Reikai.

"Van-Gareth," a masculine voice called from outside the cave he was stuck in.

The great shadow demon looked outside from where he sat, not caring enough to get up. He saw nothing but the falling snow outside the entrance.

"Van-Gareth," the voice called again.

The shadow demon let out his hideous chuckle as he leaned against the cave's wall comfortably. He cared little for whatever was calling him.

"Van-Gareth!" The voice boomed, shaking the shadow demon from his revere.

Van-Gareth growled loudly and got to his feet to walk to the entrance of the cave, "Kaia!?" (What?!) He yelled angrily into the storm.

The voice chuckled, annoying Van-Gareth to no end, "Tus shula ziend griez perial inan tus dan neaden fethin tusen pria," (You shall meet great peril if you do not find your prey).

"Galen?" (How?) Van-Garth asked uncaringly. The only one that was a worth opponent to him was Era and even she was proving to be weaker than he had originally thought.

"La una tus segaz es hiselen faria tusen wakasev," (The one you seek is heading for your weakness) the voice told him.

"Ara kaiare teatra?" (and what's that?) Van-Gareth asked not believing the strange voice.

"Tus shalad kalek tusen odala wakasev Van-Gareth," (You should know your own weakness Van-Gareth) the voice said as it faded into the distance.

Van-Gareth laughed. To him the voice had been nothing more than a nuisance; nothing it said could have been true. He could not help but think what it had said however.

"Mis otale wakasev, galenev gaise, es...." (my only weakness, however small, is....)

* * *

So what do you think of my stadium? It took me a good while to think of what I wanted to do with it, but in the end I think it came out nicely.

So Van-Gareth is currently stuck... but what's his weakness? And who was speaking to him?!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Hey. Sorry for the slightly late update.

Thank you _miyako14_ and_ RAW19_ for reviewing

* * *

Chapter 11 

Era looked about the arena. It was packed with spectators and whatever space was left was quickly being taken up.

"Lot's of people," Yusuke said with a whistle, "Probably about the same as in the Dark Tournament."

Era took her eyes from the stands to Yusuke, "People like fights?"

Yusuke nodded, "Most demons like to watch as others try to rip each other apart or just like to watch a good match. Some humans are the same."

"Why?"

"I have no clue," Yusuke said with a shrug, "It's entertainment of some sort, but I don't know why they want to watch as demons kill each other."

With a sigh Era shook her head. She was finding fault in this would that she did not like in the least, but she did see many things that she did approve of. This world is very different from the one she knew when growing up, in ways that were both good and bad.

Era and Yusuke looked out the doors of the contestant hold they were in when a voice filled the arena. The voice was of a male on a microphone, "Hello everyone and welcome to Ensuren's annual contest of strength."

"Reminds me of the Dark Tournament," Yusuke said with a chuckle, "Only the announcer was a female." His face turned grim, he was worried for Era even though he knew she was by far his superior in power. What played on his mind the most was what the fights could do to Era mentally since her morals were strong, as was her innocence.

Era caught Yusuke's grim attitude, "No worry 'usuke." Her smile made him feel less unsure about the upcoming events.

"The first contestants of today's contest are Yusuke and Killian," the announcer said into the stadium.

Yusuke took a breath, "See you soon Era," he walked out into the sun filled arena.

On the other side Killian was walking out as well. He was shorter than Yusuke by several inches, had spiked red hair and emerald eyes. He wore red pants and a black tank top.

"Fira," Era murmured to herself. In her native language that meant 'fire.'

The announcer looked at both contestants before yelling, "Begin."

Yusuke stood his ground as flame swirled around Killian wildly. When he threw his hand out towards the Spirit Detective Yusuke simply moved to the side to prevent being roasted. Killian repeated this attack several more times, but each time Yusuke escaped unscathed.

With a growl Killian formed a fireball in each hand before throwing them at the detective. Yusuke dodged one by jumping to the side and the other by jumping into the air. The fireballs exploded on the on the barrier, which cause the air all around it to ripple as a magical barrier revealed itself.

"As all of you in the audience can see the barrier is up and functioning properly, so you don't need to worry about your children's safety," the announcer said.

"Well that's different from the Dark Tournament," Yusuke said in slight surprise.

Killian fired a series of fireball at the Spirit Detective reminding him that he was still in the middle of a battle. Yusuke ran about the arena dodging them as they came at him.

"Well folks it looks as if Yusuke's still on the defensive. What will the infamous Spirit Detective do to get out of this mess?" The announcer cried.

Yusuke narrowly missed an on coming fireball by leaping into the air. In mid air he pointed his right index finger at his opponent, his left hand held the opposite wrist to steady it.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke cried. A beam of light blue energy that looked much like a small comet flew from his finger to his opponent. Killian had no time to dodge and was hit dead on by the attack.

Era looked him in wonder. He had defeated his opponent rather quickly and even though the announcer had not yet made any official notion she knew who the winner was.

When the smoke from around Killian started to disappear everyone could see him laying on the ground, not moving. The announcer somehow jumped through the magical barrier, which moved when he did so, and jogged over to the fallen fighter. "Killian is unable to fight. The winner is Yusuke!"

Some of the crowed cheered since they had placed bets in the Spirit Detectives favor and won money off of him. Others booed because they either dislike him or they had lost money by betting on the wrong person.

Yusuke smiled in triumph as he walked back to the door he had originally entered through. He gave Era the thumbs up, "Told you I'd be back soon."

Era giggled, "You did. You fight well."

"Thank you," Yusuke said thoroughly please with himself. "But he wasn't much of a challenge for me."

Era nodded, "But you win fast." Yusuke laughed boastfully, making Era smile and giggle once more.

The two were interrupted by the announcer's blaring voice, "Now that Killian has been removed from the arena will the next two contestants, Zahn and Tellena, report to the arena."

A young woman walked past Era as she headed into the arena. She had blond hair placed into a high ponytail. Cheering could be heard within the arena.

"No power," Era murmured to herself.

Yusuke raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"She has no-"she stopped and though for the word, "No power like Touya."

"You mean an element?" Yusuke questioned, "Like water."

Era nodded, "Yes. No ele-element."

"How can you tell?" Yusuke asked curiously. He'd never heard of someone knowing a demon's element before they used, unless of course they knew of them before hand.

"I feel," Era responded.

"You mean you can tell a person's element from just their aura, the energy that surrounds them?" He had only explained what the word 'aura' meant so she would understand what he meant.

Era nodded and looked out into the arena, "Stupid fights."

"What number are you?" Yusuke asked, not hearing her last comment.

She held up four fingers since she did not know how to say the number, "This many."

"Four huh? You still have another fight to wait through then."

Era nodded, clearly not interested in the fight she would soon be participating in.

The announcer came on, "Tellena is down, but not out. Zahn himself is injured, but to no extent as his opponent."

Yusuke looked out into the arena. Tellena was kneeling on the ground with her left arm broken and bleeding badly. Zhan looked as if he had dislocated his shoulder and twisted his ankle.

"Seems like they've had fun thus far," Yusuke said with some interest.

"They hurt," Era said with a frown, "How is it fun?"

The Spirit Detective thought a moment, "I guess you can say that some demons enjoy feeling pain when in battle."

Era made a face, "That makes no sense."

Yusuke shrugged, "You're not from this world so I guess it would seem odd to you. I'm sure a lot has changed between five thousand years ago and now."

Era sighed, "I wish I was home."

Yusuke was surprised by this remark, "Era..."

"The fight is a tie," came the baring voice of the announcer, "Both contestants are unable to compete. The next round will begin shortly."

Era and Yusuke looked out to see Tellena lying motionless on her back and Zhan was the same, only on his stomach. The second round was now over and Era would be out after one more battle. She was worried, not for the sake of her life, but for the sake of the world. She was being delayed from her quest and Van-Gareth was undoubtedly closing in, but she had been thrown into this contest because of a mistake and she would have to deal with it.

Workers dragged Tellena and Zahn out of the arena. "Alright folks, round three will begin in a few short moments. So viewers don't forget to place your bets, you could win a lot of cash. Now will Daia and Damon please come forth."

A young looking demon with long black hair, a black tail, black dog ears, sharp nails and bare feet walked by. "He's a dog demon," Yusuke told Era.

"Puppy?" Era questioned.

Yusuke laughed, "A puppy is a young dog. He's older so he'd be called a dog demon, not a puppy demon," he scratched his head, "Actually I don't think there is a such thing as a puppy demon."

Era laughed softly, "I see. He's a dalgo," she said the word in her native language, "Dog."

"If you say so," Yusuke said with a laugh. "I don't know your language."

The voice of the announcer rang through the area, "Now that you're here, begin!"

Era sat down on the ground, resting her back against the wall. With a sigh she said, "I fight soon."

Yusuke nodded, "Yes, next round in fact." He sat down next to her, "You'll be fine. No, in fact you'll be great."

A smile formed on Era's lips, "Thank you 'usuke."

Yusuke chuckled at her bad pronunciation of his name. He was used to it by now, but he could not help but find it humorous. When Era looked at him oddly he quickly said, "It's nothing."

"You weird," Era said with a small giggle.

The Spirit Detective smirked, "Yes I am and I'm proud of it."

"Wow! Damon just tore off Daia's arm!" The announcer yelled into his microphone. "It's the first real blood shed we've seen since the contest started."

Era cringed at this announcement. Yusuke smiled wearily, he knew that the ancient being did not like fighting, much less blood shed. Unless of course it was caused because someone protecting someone else, like she had in the ice village almost two weeks after her awakening.

The fights during the contest were to be filled blood and pain, that was a given. Yusuke suspected that Era only wanted to cause pain to one person and that was the demon Van-Gareth. However to complete that task to the point of his death she needed to get to the forest of her goddess, Eralasea, for whom she was named after.

"Era," Yusuke began, "Why wouldn't you let one of the others take your place in the contest? You seem miserable with the idea of fighting here."

Era sighed, "I need learn to be more careful. It my fault I'm here, so I fight." She looked at Yusuke with a small smile, "Touya say the same thing as you before."

Yusuke nodded as he understood what she meant, "That's really cool of you Era, but just know that we want to help."

"I know," she told him, "But I fight my fights."

Yusuke chuckled, "You mean you fight your own battles."

Era blushed slightly, "Sorry."

Yusuke brushed the apology to the side, "Like we've said before Era, you're still learning our language. You're going to make mistakes."

Era nodded and looked down at her hands, "I fear Van-Gareth come."

Yusuke looked at her in shock, but quickly realized that she was worried for everyone in the city except herself. He knew that Van-Gareth could very well kill everyone in Ensuren, himself included, in moments.

"Well that was an interesting battle," the announcer said, "The winner, by death, is Damon."

Era stood with a sigh. She knew she would be called out to fight soon, but she wished she didn't have to be. She wondered who she would have to fight and hoped that it would be a quick and easy battle for both hers and her opponent's sake.

"Next match is between Kazura and Era."

Yusuke gave her the thumbs up, "Go get 'em girl."

Era smiled wearily and walked out into the sun filled arena and heard the uproar of cheering from the audience.

* * *

It would seem that Van-Gareth is always playing on the ancient beings mind....

Will the fight against Kazura go as easily as Era wants it to?

Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

Hello again readers. I'm back... and very tired.

Anyways, thank you _miyako14_ and_ RAW19_ for reviewing! I like reviews :) They make me happy. Seriously!

* * *

Chapter 12 

Era saw her opponent once the sun came out of her eyes. Kazura was a tall, thin, female with short black hair and blue-gray eyes. Her attire contained a blue tunic and even lighter pants.

Almost immediately Era recognized her opponent as an electrical demon. Usually one would think that electricity is a water demon's weakness, just as fire was ice's, but in Era's case it was not so and that was because she was extremely powerful.

As she looked around she saw the announcer in the first row of the audience to her left. He was a middle-aged demon with no element to call his own. He had short black hair and dark eyes.

To her right she found Touya and the others; her gaze had fallen upon them when Chu, Rinku, Jin and Kuwabara cheered her name while the others looked at them oddly. Era smiled and gave a small wave in return.

"Well folks round four is moments away. There's been a nice amount of blood shed in the last two battles, particularly in the one we all just saw. Perhaps this battle will be the same," the announcer said.

Era narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. All these people wanted to see was fighting and blood shed, which were both pointless in her mind.

"Well let's get this fight started. Begin!"

Kazura raised her hand to the sky and a moment later a lightning bolt crashed down upon her open palm. As she curled her fingers around it and brought her hand down to chest level Era could hear the lightning crackling.

Era stood watching her opponent, unafraid of the electrical energy that lay dangerously in her hand. If Kazura was surprised because of this she certainly did not show it as she ran at Era.

The ancient being knew that if she did not give herself enough time she would be electrocuted, even if she evaded Kazura's hand. She jumped into the air after she judged that her opponent would not be able to react quickly enough to get her. Luckily for her she had judged correctly and Kazura missed her completely.

As Era landed Kazura was on top of her quickly, the attack still within her grasps. With a quick movement Era's foot met with Kazura's stomach. Even though the breath had been knocked from her the electric attack still existed and it wrapped relentlessly around the water maiden.

Era clenched her jaw to keep from screaming, which would have pleased her opponent and most of the audience. It had not been the pain factor that had almost made her scream; it was the surprise of it.

Her body, particularly her leg, felt numb and this was not a comforting for her since she was in the middle of the battle. As she climbed back her feet she wondered if she was even standing on her own, but it was confirmed when she looked down at her wobbly legs.

Kazura coughed as she regained the air Era had kicked out of her. When she had recovered enough he glared daggers at the water maiden, who was shaking her legs (particularly the one that received most of the shock) in an attempt to regain the feeling in them.

Noting that Era wasn't paying attention to her she clenched her fist and dove at her. Unfortunately for her Era could multitask easily and she felt Kazura's aura concentrated on her before she lunged. Era caught her opponent's fist and somehow did not slid back as most demons would have with the force that had been behind the blow.

In a fit of rage Kazura repeatedly threw her fists at her opponent. Era was forced to go on the defensive, but she did see multiple gaps in her opponent's attack in which she could easily attack back. She did not take advantage of Kazura's errors however because she thought it better to study her opponent first.

vvvvv

"What's she doing?" Kuwabara asked in surprise, "She can easily defeat her, why doesn't she just end it now?"

"She's testing her," Kurama replied as he watched the battle commence. "I don't think Era wants to hurt her anymore than she has to. At least that's what I'd expect of her after the amount of time we've known her."

"Hn. If I didn't know how strong she is I would have to believe that she was trying to get herself killed," Hiei said.

Touya listened to all that was being said, but decided to take no part in the discussion. He knew that Era was doing what she thought was right, even if it meant she would receive a few scratches because of it.

vvvvv

Era felt the wall closing in behind her and knew that if she did not do something quickly she would be in an uncomfortable situation. She waited until the proper opening came before she swiped Kazura feet out from under her. As she fell to the ground Era used the time to get away, all the while calculating a plan based on what she had seen thus far.

"Era has knocked down Kazura, yet she did not take her fall to her advantage," the announcer said somewhat surprised.

Kazura got to her feet quickly and prepared herself for battle one more. Era crossed her arms over her chest, fingers extended and her eyes were closed.

If Kazura had thought logically she probably would not have run at the concentrating water maiden. However she did not and she ran at Era with an electrical attack ready in her hands.

vvvvv

Touya looked around when he heard a squeak. He knew what had given it off, but he could not find its bearer. As he looked down to his feet he found the small silver creature that was Era's beloved pet looking up at him. "Zeek?"

Zeek squeaked once again before his little wings extended and lifted his body off the ground. He landed on the ice master's lap with another squeak. "You want to watch your mistress don't you."

The wrymling acknowledged him with another squeak. Touya picked the dragon up and placed him on his shoulder, "You'll see better from there." For the first time Zeek showed affection towards the ice master by rubbing his head against his cheek.

With a faint smile Touya looked back down to the arena before gasping.

vvvvv

Era was glowing a light blue as her aura spread over the arena. Kazura was upon her at that point but her attack never hit the water maiden, instead it hit the barrier around her. Without opening her eyes Era brought her slightly bent arms out in front of her. At that moment a wave of energy erupted from her, causing Kazura to fly into the far wall. Era had not even unleashed an eighth of her power and it had not even been in the form of an attack, but Kazura been hit by it as if it had been.

"In an amazing show of power Era has knocked back Kazura," the announcer said in awe.

A referee ran across the boundary wall to the fallen warrior. He peered down at her before raising his arm high into the air.

"Kazura is unable to fight. Era is the winner!"

* * *

Era got herself hurt eh? It might have been nothing more than a pin pick to her, but still, that's a bit odd since it wasn't even from Van-Gareth.

Speaking of which, what going to happen with him?

We'll see as the story progress!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

I only got one review ::sniff:: Thanks RAW19 (I was tired since I had posted the last chapter late at night. Lol. But thanks for the concern ::smiles:: )

* * *

Chapter 13

There was a great amount of cheering throughout the stadium, due in part that most did not know who she was and either way a 'babe' had won. Era frowned, she did not want to be congratulated for a fight she cared little for.

Yusuke clapped a hand on her shoulder once she had left the fighting arena, "Great job Era."

Era shook her head, "I no like."

"You really didn't hurt her," Yusuke pointed out, "At most you gave her a few scratched, a damaged ego and probably a headache when she comes to."

With a nod Era said, "I guess so."

"Common," Yusuke said with a wave of his hand, "Let's get out of her, we're done fighting for the day."

Era sighed, she was thankful that the fighting was finally over. She followed Yusuke out into the open air that was outside the stadium. A smile came to her face from both the freedom she now felt and the fact that her friends were walking towards them.

"Era you did great," Rinku cheered.

"I second that notion," Kuwabara said with a laugh.

"It's amazing that you finished the battle barely hurting your opponent," Kurama said with a smile.

Embarrassed by all the attention Era put her head down and said a light, "Thank you."

"Era you 'ave nothing to worry about," Jin said with a laugh, "You beat 'at Kazura with little trouble an' even sent 'er for a fly."

Era laughed and looked up, a smile decorated her face. She looked over to Touya and another giggle escaped her. Touya smiled and walked in front of her, "I believe this little guy is yours."

Era nodded, "Yes. Silly Zeek." She took the wrymling off Touya's shoulders and held him in her arms. "Silly, silly Zeek."

Before Touya was able to take a step back Era had her arms around him, "Thank you Touya."

A shade of red came upon the ice master's face, "F-for what?"

"All things," Era said not knowing how to say 'everything.'

When Era let him go Jin put an arm around the back of his neck, "'et's go get a 'ite to eat. You must be hungry Era."

The light grumbling of Era's stomach and the blush that soon followed revealed that Jin was correct.

vvvv

Yusuke sat back comfortably in his chair, "Man I'm stuffed. I can't eat another bite."

"Can't help you ate like a pig," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Ah be quiet Hiei," Yusuke muttered.

"Era, you should try this," Kuwabara said as he slid her a plate with a doughnut on it.

The water maiden raised a brow at the food she had never seen before. She seemed uninterested until Jin piped up, "It's good!" His ears twitched as he said this.

Era looked at the sugary treat that humans, and seemingly Jin, loved. It had white powder all over the outside.

Chu laughed at Era's face, "It's practically all sugar and dough sheila. It won't hurt you."

Era hesitantly broke a piece off the doughnut and found a smooth, good smelling, brown substance within it. With a new found curiosity she gently got a finger full of the substance and put it in her mouth. Her face brightened and she smiled once she removed her finger from her mouth.

"Told you," Jin said with a laugh, his ears still twitching.

Era put the piece she had broken off before into her mouth and munched on it happily. Zeek came out from his hiding place; behind Era's neck which was covered by her hair. The wrymling took a curious bit out of the doughnut. When he coughed and shook his head before retreating back into hiding everyone laughed.

"Silly Zeek," Era said with a smile. Zeek had eaten before, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him the moment before.

Era smeared more of the dark substance onto her finger, "What is this?"

"It's called chocolate," Kurama answered.

"Cho-chocolate," Era repeated.

Suzuka chuckled, "That's got to be one of the biggest words you know so far."

Shishiwakamaru counted something on his fingers, "I think you're right."

"I no good," Era said.

"Stop saying that," Touya told her, "You're learning and that's all that matters."

Era smiled and looked down at her chocolate covered finger. In a quick movement she tapped Touya's upper lip with it and laughed, the group laughed as well.

Touya chuckled and licked the chocolate filling off his lip. "I might just steal that from you Era."

Era moved into Jin's lap, he had been on the other side of her, and looked at Touya like a child protecting their candy as she ate the sugary treat. "Mine." Jin looked down at her and laughed, a small bit of color came to his face.

"Very open person isn't she," Shishiwakamaru said.

"Indeed," Suzuka replied, "But that's what makes her so friendly."

Shishiwakamaru gave his friend a sideways glance, "You trying to hide something."

"Hardly," Suzuka huffed.

Era put another piece of the doughnut into her mouth before sitting back in her own chair. Zeek moved from his hiding place onto her shoulder.

"When are you guys going to find out who you face next?" Rinku asked.

Yusuke shrugged, "When today's fights are over they'll figure it out."

"They might not find out until tomorrow morning," Kurama said.

Era finished her doughnut and licked her fingers clean, "How many are there?"

"You mean the fights?" Kurama asked. When she nodded he said, "We're not sure. This contest is different than the Dark Tournament."

Era sighed, "Righ'."

Touya looked at the crestfallen water maiden with a weary smile, "Everything will be alright Era. You'll most likely beat your opponents in much the same fashion as Kazura."

The ancient being nodded, but said nothing. She took Zeek off her shoulder and held him in her arms gingerly.

Touya dipped his finger into his glass of water before touching the middle of Era's nose with it. The water slid down her nose until it fell off. Era giggled and wiped the excess water off.

"I've got my payback," Touya said with a smirk.

Era calmly put Zeek on the table before she surprised the ice master greatly; She had jumped onto him, causing the ice master to fall off his chair onto the ground with her on top of him. He was startled for several moments before he came to his senses, "E-Era...?"

She laughed as she sat up, but not on the ground, on his stomach, "Payback."

Touya gave a small chuckle, "Alright you got me. Can you get off?"

Era thought a moment, as if she had not understood, "No."

Yusuke and Jin, who could see them, laughed quite hard. Era, not for the first time since they had met her, was being obstinate. However this time it was in a playful manner.

"Are you sure you want to keep that answer?" Touya asked.

"Yes," Era replied with a smile and a nod.

Touya smirked, "If you say so."

"Wha-"Era was stopped mid word as Touya pushed her off by her hips and then held her down by her shoulders with his knees on either side of her to prevent her from getting up. Touya was certainly much stronger than he looked, which gave him some advantage, but he had mostly surprised her.

Era looked up at her captor; she was trapped between confusion and happiness. Touya, feeling much the same way, hesitantly let go and stood up. It was then that he realized that everyone was quiet, which disturbed him greatly. He turned his attention back to Era and helped her to her feet.

As if to lighten the mood once more Era slapped Touya on the arm playfully, "Bad Icy."

Having never heard Era call him that he was momentarily startled, "Icy?"

"Your ele-element is ice," she said, struggling on the largest of the words.

"She knows another big word," Chu laughed.

Era blushed slightly and looked down until she heard Touya chuckle, "I thought that you might have picked it up from Jin."

"Jin?" Era questioned before looking at the wind master. She laughed upon seeing his ears twitching happily.

"It's 'is nickname," Jin explained with a smile.

Touya sat down after Era had, "It's just a ridiculous name I got because of my mastery of ice. Jin was called Windy because of the same basic reason."

"Villa," Era said with a smile.

"Villa?" Jin repeated questioningly.

"Means Vindy." she made a face at her own mistake, "Windy." She paused a moment, "Iyan means icy."

"Iyan huh, that's interesting," Touya said.

"Era did you have a nickname given to you by your people," Rinku asked.

Era shrugged, "Darien call me Anala."

"What does that mean?" Kurama asked.

With a shrug Era said, "No sure."

"Can you describe it?" Touya asked.

Era though a moment, "They wear..." She pointed to her cloths.

"White?" Touya asked.

Era nodded, "White. They fly-"

Suzuka interrupted her, "You talking about angels?"

"I guess," Era replied, not really knowing herself.

"Did they have big white wings?" Touya asked. When Era nodded he said, "They're called angels."

"Angel," Era said with a smile.

Touya nodded and smiled, "The name fit you well."

Era blushed, "A silly name."

"Sheila, you're one of the purest demons I've ever met," Chu said.

"For once these fools are right," Hiei said.

Touya glared at Hiei, "You'd better watch who you're calling a fool. I wasn't the one who lost my soul by saying a forbidden word in a psychic's territory."

Hiei growled; he had no idea how the ice master had found out about that. "At least I wasn't beaten in the first round of the Dark Tournament twice in a row."

Touya growled at this statement. "Be nice," Era chided the two bickering demons. Both of them stopped the passage of harsh words and glares.

Kurama chuckled, "Era can get both of them to settle down and she doesn't even know our language all that well. What does that say about us?"

"Uh...That we're not female," Kuwabara said.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered under his breath.

"What was that shorty?!" Kuwabara cried.

Era sighed and shook her head, "Silly, silly boys." She stood up after she put Zeek back onto her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Touya asked.

"Sleep," Era replied. She walked out of the room they were in, which was on the first floor of the hotel, into the hallway. In a moment she was gone from sight.

The group watched her calmly leave, but they all knew what had really made her leave. She wanted to be on her own to think about the very feeling that were always floating in air around her.

She was worried.

* * *

Even through a jovial meal all she can really think about is what is to come.... Poor Era. Can't ever get a break can she.

Anyways I just realized that I don't have anymore chapters typed up T.T I have to do that since I have over 8 chapter left -.-;; I forgot I stopped typing it at this chapter. Oi. Now I know what I have to do. Lol.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Wee. I somehow found the time to type this up in time to update :D

I want to say thanks to RAW19 for reviewing :)

* * *

Chapter 14

"Has it been done?" A female voice from within the shadows of a dark forest asked.

"Everything has been set in motion milady," came the reply of a male known as Firan, also unseen at this time.

"Good," Came the female voice, "So the test begins."

vvvvv

Era awoke to someone gently shaking her. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head and rolled over. She heard a light laugh before she felt the edge of the bed go down as the person put their knee on it.

"Wake up medrie nelien," (wake up water maiden) the clear voice of Touya said. He shook her gently once more.

"Sleep," Era groaned from under the covers. She had been up well into the morning thinking and so she had only gotten around four hours of rest.

"The matches start in an hour," Touya told her, "You need to eat before then."

Era rolled onto her back before taking the covers off her head. Touya could not suppress a chuckle as he saw her hair sticking out at all ends. She was half awake and merely yawned tiredly in reply.

To prevent her from falling asleep once more he threw the covers completely off her. Era was wearing cloths that she had gotten in one of the stores in the city (she of course had the help of her friends since she did not know the money system of this world). The cloths were just meant to be slept in and consisted of a pair of sky blue shorts that went halfway to her knees and a white tank top. As she stretched the tank top came up slightly, revealing her stomach.

Color found its way to the ice masters cheek; He had never seen much skin on the water maiden due to her protectiveness of her body and desire to wear cloths that covered her. He took his knee of the bed and turned around. "Get moving Era," he said before walking out of her room.

Era yawned and hugged her pillow.

She fell back asleep.

vvvvv

"Era!" A voice yelled a half hour later.

Era, being startled from her slumber, fell off the bed with a 'thud.' She groaned, but stayed where she was, her pillow under her head still.

"Era," The voice said as it got closer. The person turned her over and when she looked up she saw the passive face of the ice master. "Now you only have a half hour. You need to get up."

The water maiden shook her head, "Sleep."

Touya sighed, "You can sleep after the matches are done. Now get up, I'll drag you there in your sleep wear if I have to."

With a good amount of help Era was on her feet. Touya put an arm under her shoulder to help keep her upright, "Think you can stand on your own?"

Era nodded slowly after she let out a yawn. The ice master slowly and hesitantly took his arm away. The water maiden yawned again, but stayed on her feet, "I'm up. I stay up."

"You were up before," Touya pointed out as he grabbed her cloths, which had been draped over a nearby chair.

"I not on my feet before," Era told him sleepily.

Touya sighed and shook his head. "Here," he handed Era her cloths, "Go get dressed and don't fall go back to sleep."

Era nodded, "I won't." She walked into her bathroom and got changed. When she came out she was in her normal cloths, hair brushed and she even looked a bit more awake since she had splashed cold water on her face.

Touya smiled slightly, "Common Era, lets get you something to eat."

With a nod she followed him out of the room and down to the dinning area. They were greeted by the others as they entered and sat down. "Fell asleep?" Hiei asked.

Era merely nodded. Yusuke chuckled and passed her a mug filled with a brow liquid, steam coming off of it, "Drink it, it'll wake you up some more."

Hesitantly she picked the mug up, "What is it?"

"Coffee," Yusuke responded.

"Coffee," Era repeated. She took a sip and made a face, "Icky!"

Chu chuckled, "Not one for bitter are you sheila."

Era put the mug down and slid it away. At that moment a waiter put a plate of food down in front of her. "Thank you," Era said with a smiled. The waiter nodded and walked away.

Kuwabara looked at his watch, "We've got twenty minutes guys."

Era shrugged, "Tis alright." She started eating quietly.

Rinku walked up to her and handed her another mug, "This stuff is better. It's hot chocolate."

Era took the mug carefully and looked at the substance in it before raising a brow, "Looks same."

Rinku laughed, "But it's much different."

After taking a sip a smiled came across the water maidens face, "Sweet."

Rinku nodded, "Yep."

"Thank you," Era said happily before taking another sip, being careful not to burn her mouth.

"Welcome," the child responded before taking his seat.

"Why'd you stay up so late?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

Era swallowed the forkful of food in her mouth, "Thinking."

"Of what though?" Suzuka asked.

"Lots of things," Era replied before putting another forkful of food in her mouth.

"That doesn't answer anything," Hiei told her.

Era sighed after she swallowed, "Fights, Van-Gareth and Eralasea's shrine."

The group did not say anything immediately for those were the things that played on their minds as well, but perhaps not as much as they did on hers. It ended up being Kurama that broke the silence that had befallen them, "You shouldn't worry so much. As you can tell it exhausts you. Take one thing at a time."

"I cannot," Era replied, "All come as one."

Touya gave her a pat on the shoulder, "You can tell us you know. We're all in this together."

Era nodded, "I know." She gave a faint smile as she felt Zeek shift next to her neck.

Yusuke growled at Kuwabara's watch, "Dang it! We have to get going, we only have ten minutes and it takes a good amount of that time to walk to the arena."

"Right," Era said before shoving another forkful of food into her mouth and pushing the plate away.

"Era, you've barely eaten anything," Touya said sternly.

"You should be eating before you fight," Jin told her.

With a sigh Era said, "No time." She got up and pushed in her chair.

"Era," Touya said sternly, "You can't fight on an empty stomach."

She nodded and grabbed a piece of toast before she followed Yusuke to the exit.

"Don' worry Touya," Jin told his comrade as he stood.

With a sigh Touya too got to his feet, "She's going to get herself hurt if she's not careful."

vvvvvv

Era sat on the ground of the arena where half of the contestants would wait. A yawn escaped her mouth as she rested her head on her knees. She wasn't going to fall asleep, but she was tired, just not as much as before.

Yusuke sat down next to Era, "Don't fall asleep now."

With a small nod she picked her head up, "I know."

The voice of the announcer came blaring into the air, "Welcome ladies and gentle demons to the second day of matches in the annual contest of strength here in Ensuren. The matches will begin momentarily, but before they can start we need to know the order in which the contestants will be fighting."

A momentary pause in his speech occurred as he shuffled papers about. "The first round is Kilik verse Era, then Zerra verse Talen, followed by Yusuke verse Shadow. The others will be announced as time progresses."

"You're first," Yusuke said calmly, "It's a good thing you got up then."

Era nodded, "Thanks to Touya."

Yusuke chuckled, "Ya, if he hadn't you'd probably still be sleeping."

"Ya," Era said with a tired laugh.

The Spirit Detective gave her a pat on the shoulder, "After your match you can go back to your room and sleep as much as you want. At least that's the good part, right?"

Era nodded and stood when she heard the announcer call for the first contestants, "I be back."

Yusuke gave her the thumbs up and, for the second time since the contest had begun, said, "Go get 'em."

With a laugh and nod Era replied with, "Righ'!"

She walked out into the arena to find Kilik waiting for her. She instantly recognized him as the fire demon she had met before the contest had even begun (when she had been looking at the carving on the boundary walls).

"Took you long enough," Kilik said with a hint of agitation.

"Sorry," Era said quietly.

Kilik smirked, "I'm surprised you even lasted the first round." He laughed boastfully, "But I shall beat you in this round."

"Both contestants are now present, so let's get this fight started. Begin!"

Kilik wasted no time in getting started. He thrust his hands out towards the water maiden and immediately flames flew from them in a spiral motion; red, orange and black swirling in it dangerously.

Era leapt to the side only to find that the attack followed her movement. With the little time she had she darted forward, the attack directly behind her.

"Kilik's attack is homing in on Era. If she doesn't think of something fast she'll be fried," the announcer yelled into his microphone.

Era did a back flip, using the wall to give her both the height and momentum she needed. As she was in the air the attack, having been too close to her to change rout, slammed into the wall with enough force to cause a very large crack to form on it.

"Amazing!" Cried the announcer, "With great agility, not to mention a good amount of skill, Era has evaded Kilik's attack!"

Kilik launched another attack, similar to the last, at Era once more. The water maiden stood up strait and turned to the attack. She extended her right arm and allowed the flaming attack to strike upon it.

Kilik smirked as he thought he was victorious. When he was able to see through the flames a disturbed look crossed his face.

"Even after that powerful attack hit her dead on Era is still standing," the announcer said in surprise, "She even looked unscathed!"

Rage burned in the fire demons eyes. He, as well as practically all the spectators, could not comprehend the ancient beings might and so were left at a gasp or in anger.

Kilik formed two fireballs in his hands and literally threw them into the ground at his feet. The fire penetrated the ground as if it was nothing and disappeared from sight.

Era did not seem fazed by this however and merely took a step back. Not a moment later did the balls of fire burst through the ground where she had once stood.

The attack flew into the sky, stopping at the top of the stadium. To Era's surprise they came back down, splitting into four long columns along the way. They traveled incredibly fast and were heading directly for her.

Era had no time to dodge.

* * *

Things are starting to get tight! How's Era going to get herself out of this mess?!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Hey everyone. Sorry for the REALLY late update. I've been so busy so I haven't had time to sit and type this chapter up. But I finally did it!!!

Thanks _RAW19_ for reviewing!! I know, cliff hangers are mean, but fun to write :D

Sorry again for the late update!!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The columns of fire slammed into Era relentlessly. People in the stadium gasped at the heat and force that came from the attack. There was no way someone could have survived that.

Kilik laughed at his fallen victim. The announcer cleared his throat, "It seems that Kilik's attack has engulfed Era. The fire is still burning, but I think we all can make an assumption to what has happened.

"Era," Touya gasped, worry evident on his face. All her friends were worried.

A mixture of steam and smoke rose from the center of the flame, but nothing else occurred. The audience waited on baited breath for the victor to be announced.

"Um…" the announcer started, unsure of what to say or do. "Due to past experiences in this tournament, I'd have to say that Kil-"

He was stopped abruptly as the flame that had once been in the form of a circle flew out in all directions. In the middle stood no one however, which left people to wonder what had caused the flames to act so oddly.

The announcer cleared his throat, "Well now that the flames have gone out, by its odd means, we can now see that Era is clearly no longer there. It seems that she was cremated by Kilik's mighty attack since no trace of her is left. So the victor, by death, is-"

Once again he was stopped short by something appeared suddenly in front of him and that something was standing on the wall. As he looked up he saw a blackened face and clothing. The figure rubbed its sleeve over their face, removing some off the blackness from it.

"I-it would s-seem that Era is a-alive," the announcer stuttered in surprise.

Era turned around and jumped off the wall, landing back in the ring. She put her arms out to her side, slightly bent, and just above her waist. A moment later her smoky hair shot into the air and thin spirals of water came out of the ground, wrapping loosely around her legs before traveling up the rest of her body.

The water was wrapped around her like a ribbon and started turning from a light blue to a dark gray then black. In turn her cloths became whiter as its original color returned.

"Amazing!" cried the announcer, "Era has somehow summoned water out of the ground and it's returning her to her normal clean state!"

Touya sighed in relied; he was glad that she was alright.

When she was finished she brought the water out in front of her and warped it into a ball of blackish water. With a simple flick of her fingers the ball was sent flying towards Kilik.

Thinking it was a weak attack Kilik summoned a sphere of fire and sent it at Era's attack, figuring it would cancel each other out. Unfortunately for him he was wrong. The water based attack seemingly absorbed the fire and was now both fire and water.

Kilik gasped in surprise, leaving him no time to evade the oncoming attack. The sphere did not crash into him however, instead it completely enveloped him. With the blackness of the water and the flame flowing freely on it no one could see what was happening to the fire demon within it.

"In yet another turn of events Era has proven more ready for battle that Kilik," the announcer cried.

The water and fire encompassing Kilik fell to the ground and sank into the dirt. Kilik stood there, darkened by the water, for a moment before falling to the moist ground unconscious. A ref ran up to him, checked him out and then rose his hand into the air.

"Winner, by knock out, is Era!" the announcer cried.

Era walked out of the arena and met Yusuke in the waiting area. He clapped his hand on her shoulder, "Great job."

She smiled, "Thank you." She sat down on the ground and laid her back against the wall.

"Tired still?" Yusuke asked.

Era nodded with a small yawn, "I sleep soon."

Yusuke laughed, "You can sleep now if you want. It's just my match is soon…"

"I know," Era said, "I can be careful when I sleep."

"Keep your senses up you mean?"

Era nodded, "Yep."

Yusuke nodded as he understood before looking out into the arena, "The next match is about to begin."

"Oh tey," Era murmured before pulling her legs up to her chest, resting her head on them and falling asleep.

Yusuke looked at her and chuckled as he took off his jacket and placed it over the sleeping maiden's shoulders.

vvvv

Time passed relatively quickly and now Yusuke stood in the arena with his opponent opposite him; Shadow. He looked to be eighteen with shoulder length raven colored hair, steel colored eyes and a fair completion. He wore black pants, shirt and boots.

"Round four is about to begin," the announcer said into his microphone, "So far the battles have been interesting, but there hasn't been much blood shed. Perhaps this battle will quench our thirst for it."

Neither contestant seemed interested in what the announcer was saying. Yusuke was watching his opponent with mixed emotions, he was not sure what they were trying to tell him, but for now he pushed them to the side.

"I think the contestants are ready," said the announcer as he looked between Yusuke and Shadow. "Begin!"

Yusuke ran towards Shadow, who was not moving at all. He brought his fist down upon his face, only to find that it was just an image. Finding his balance quickly the Spirit Detective looked about the arena for his, out of sight, opponent.

"Shadow has disappeared, but we know from Era that it doesn't mean he's not somewhere in the arena," the announcer said as he too looked about.

From the stands Yusuke's friends looked about as well. "Where'd he go?" Chu questioned.

"Good question," Kuwabara said with slight awe since he could not sense the demon anywhere.

"You guys!" came a female voice.

The group turned and saw a female teen with long light blue hair tied into a ponytail and pink eyes running to wards them. She wore a pink kimono, white socks and wooden sandals.

"Botan," Kuwabara said in surprise.

The blue haired female stopped net to the row they were in, "We've got a problem!"

"'at do ya mean?" Jin asked.

"Problems!" Botan cried, "Really _big_ problems," she stressed 'big' to make sure he point got across even though she was yelling.

"Well what is it?" Hiei asked sternly.

"Botan looked all around, "Where's Yusuke? -And Era?"

Rinku pointed down to the ring, "Yusuke's down there and Era's off to the left in the room over there."

Zeek let out a nervous squeak from atop of Touya's shoulder. Botan looked over and saw the tiny creature, "A dragon!"

"You're behind on the news aren't you," Suzuka pointed out.

"No!" Botan cried as she waved her arm about, "There's a really, really, really big problem!"

At that moment there was a small quake as Yusuke was sent flying through magical barrier between the audience and the arena.

Botan yelped, "Who is Yusuke fighting?!"

"Shadow," Touya answered calmly.

"Sh-Shadow?!" Botan screamed.

Touya nodded, slightly surprised due to Botan yelling for a reason he could not see. His attention was called back to the arena, however, when he saw a flash of white light. He quickly realized that the light had come from Era, who was standing in the doorway to the waiting area, "Era?"

"She just wants to watch the fight," Shishiwakamaru told him.

"No!" Botan screamed once more, "Don't you get it! Shadow is Van-Gareth! He's here!"

Everyone stared at her dumbstruck and frightened.

Now they were in serious trouble.

* * *

Can you can 'uh oh.' Well doesn't this suck for the gang. How are they going to get out of this mess alive. Is Yusuke OK after being sent through the barrier that's supposed to be impenetrable? Can Era survive another fight with the ancient shadow beast? 

Find out next time (which I'm planning to have up before Christmas).

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own YYH

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Yusuke felt pain jolt through his entire being as Shadow punched him on his cheek. He felt himself slam through the barrier and slide through the bleachers. Each second caused him great pain.

When he finally stopped he was outside the stadium, water pouring onto him making him aware, in his very pained mind, that he had broken through the fountain outside the entrance of the stadium.

He couldn't move any part of his body; even the simplest motions such as breathing caused him horrendous amounts of pain. His mind became a blur quickly and he found he could not think strait and his vision became clouded in darkness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard was the merciless laughter of Van-Gareth.

vvvv

"How did he get here without us knowing?!" Kurama cried in utter surprise and fear.

Botan shook her head, "We don't know. Van-Gareth has learned many new tricks in the short time that he and Era have been awake. It was hard enough for Koenma to even find him and as it is we stumbled upon him in this form by accident."

"I think the real question is how could he have gotten here without Era knowing?" Hiei said, bringing up a valid point.

"It might have been because Era's been exhausted," Touya said.

"I doubt it," Kurama said in response after a moments thought. "Era's been on her toes more than usual. She's normally care free, but as of the last two days she seems to have been watching her back, but has been doing a very effective job of making us think otherwise."

"But Yusuke said she was afraid that he was come here. Not that he was here already!" Kuwabara yelled.

Touya sighed, "If Kurama is right it could be that she did not know how to explain it, or that she didn't want to have us worry."

"If not both," Shishiwakamaru said.

Botan turned, "Let's go find Yusuke, I'm worried about him." Most of the group followed, but Touya, Jin and Rinku stayed.

Thus far everything was relatively calm in the stadium, but that was due to fact that Van-Gareth had yet to reveal his true self and he had not moved in the slightest from the spot where he had attacked Yusuke. Era was still standing in the door way to the arena with a look of rage on her face.

There was a gaping hole in the arena where Yusuke had flown through. Some of the audience had been killed by the in devour, but no one seemed to care.

The announcer coughed, "Well, it would seem that a bit of the audience unintentionally got involved in the fight. That must have been some awesome attack, for that barrier has been unbreakable for decades. But in other news the winner, by literal knockout, is Shadow."

Cheering erupted through half of the arena at the announcement; the other half either booed or did nothing.

Era stalked over to her nemesis and stopped but a few strides away from him. The human looking form of the shadow beast smirked before changing into a form Era knew all too well, but was not his own. The form now before her was none other than that of her long deceased adopted brother, Daren.

Era's fists clenched in rage at her sides and her jaw tightened stiffly. She could handle many things with little problem, but impersonating someone she had cared for greatly was not something she would tolerated.

"Um," the startled announcer began, "This fight is over you two and Era, you aren't scheduled to fight Shadow today. Will the two of you please leave the arena."

Neither of the ancient beings paid the announcer any heed. Instead they glared at each other, hate easily depicted as invisible daggers flew.

vvvv

Botan and the others were outside by this time and where looking for the young Spirit Detective. "Where's-" Botan stopped in her tracks before screaming in fright and surprise. She had spotted Yusuke and she did not like what she saw.

When they were all at his side Kuwabara shook his head as color began to fade from his face, "He looks real bad you guys."

"You think," Hiei said bitterly as he kneeled down.

Kurama followed the fire demons lead, "Such injuries. It's amazing he's even alive."

"Will he be alright?" Botan asked.

"'course he will sheila," Chu reassured her, "Yusuke's got a thick skull and a tough spirit to boot."

"He needs healing immediately," Kurama told her.

Botan nodded, "I can definitely do that."

"At least all the water drained out of the fountain," Suzuka murmured to himself as he looked up and saw the marble mermaid no longer spit water out of her mouth as there was none left in the fountain for the jets to take up to it. Instead a small trickle of water streamed out the corner of her mouth.

"It seems like such a beautiful creature is dying with how the remainder of the water trickles out," Shishiwakamaru said as he saw what his friend was looking at.

Suzuka nodded, worry sketched clearly on his face as his thoughts began to wander.

vvvv

"Era, Shadow, if you don't leave the arena now you both will be disqualified," the announcer told them, a mixture of tension and sternness in his voice.

Van-Garth looked to the announcer from the corners of his eyes, causing him to duck out of view and shiver uncontrollably. The ancient demon turned his gaze back to Era, only to find her gone. He turned and looked for her and found her as her first connected with his face. The force and surprise of the blow caused him to shift back to his rightful form.

Knowing she only had a few short moments she ran towards the hole in which Yusuke had created. Touya, Jin and Rinku, knowing where she was headed, made quickly for the exit.

Van-Gareth pulled himself out of the barrier in which he had been imbedded in by Era's attack and growled. He had let his guard down and thus had been made to pay the consequences, but the attack had been weak compared to what he knew she was capable of. A sadistic smirk came across his face as he realized all to well why the attack had not been stronger; she had not wanted to kill anyone in the stands.

"Tusen candre faria tressen preto quentren heno gi tusen anedash na," (your care for these petty creatures will be your undoing) he said to himself as he followed the ancient water maiden slowly.

vvvv

Era ran to Yusuke, who was still being healed by Botan. "We go now!" she said in a raised and hurried voice.

"But-" Botan began, but stopped off as she heard screams from within the arena; the screams were both of the dying and the frightened.

"He's not happy!" Rinku cried as he Jin and Touya came up to them; they had not stayed long enough to see the sadistic smirk cross the ancient beings face.

Zeek squeaked and jumped off Touya's shoulder, using his little wings to fly over to his mistress. Era put out her hands and allowing Zeek to land on them, "We go. Come."

"Right," half the group responded at once.

Yusuke was carefully put over Kuwabara's shoulder. Even though all the dire wounds on the detective had been healed they did not want to cause anymore pain or blood to be spewed than was absolutely necessary. With that done they ran for the exit.

There were guards at the gate telling them to halt, but Chu and Suzuka shoved them fiercely out of the way. There was no time to waste as they knew Van-Gareth would be on their heels soon enough.

There was a clear stretch of land that they were currently running though, but beyond that was a dense forest. Era could feel Van-Gareth's power and was slightly surprised that he was holding most of it back instead of unleashing it full blown like he would have not too long ago.

If the group had suspected to hear his running 'feet' behind them they would be in for a big surprise. There was the sound of powerful wings pushing through the air.

Era looked over her shoulder only to yelp in surprise. Just behind them was an angry, adult sized, black dragon. She felt Zeek squirm closer to the back of her neck as if he were afraid.

"We can't out run a dragon!" Shishiwakamaru cried.

The dragon opened its large mouth and breathed out its noxious gas. Era stopped and formed a shield around the entire group to protect them from the assault and, just as she planned, the gas poured all around the shield, but did not penetrate it.

As Van-Gareth, still in the beastly form, came down upon them Era took the energy from her barrier, formed it into a ball between her separated hands and, with the extending of her arms, launched it at the dragon. Everyone, but Era, gasped in surprised as the ball of blue energy was evaded by the demon dragon.

Era stood calmly, no sign of fear etched onto her fair face, as she looked up at Van-Gareth's fast approaching open jaws. She looked right down the dragon's throat and felt the hot and sticky breath that was exerted from it.

"Era!" the group cried in horror was the jaws closed in the last few feet.

The sharp toothed jaws of the beast clamped shut tightly, but not upon any part of Era's being which stood a mere three inches away in the same position she had been standing in the entire time.

Van-Gareth, still within his false form, arched his long neck to see behind him, confusion clearly seen his beastly eyes. The group gasped and Van-Gareth growled loudly as they saw what had happened.

The attack which had missed Van-Gareth hovered not far above where it had passed him, long tentacle like arms protruding from multiple points on it. Those very 'arms' flowed like water and were wrapped tightly around Van-Gareth beastly tail.

The dragon turned and glared down at Era, who gave a smile and wave. At that exact moment he was pulled back and harshly thrown. He had no time to try and counter it and the force behind the pull would not permit much movement anyway.

"Whoa," Kuwabara gasped.

"That was- different," Suzuka said in disbelief.

Era turned to them, "He be back soon."

They nodded and Kurama said, "Let's get moving then."

"Era, you had that all planned out didn't you?" Hiei asked as they began to run once more.

The water maiden giggled and shook her head, "I just learn."

"What?!" Half the group yelled.

"You risked the world on a trick you've never tried!?" Botan cried.

Era smiled, "No worried, I be careful."

"Careful?" Hiei asked in disbelief. "Then why'd you pull that trick?"

"I see it work," Era said calmly.

"We all saw it work," Shishiwakamaru told her.

Era sighed, "Before. I see it work when it fly."

"What?" Botan asked.

"She saw it working as she let it loose," Touya explained, "That's why she wasn't worried."

Botan thought a moment, "It's similar to the attack you used back at the ice village wasn't it?"

"Like it," Era replied, "Not all, but like."

Jin laughed, "'at's why she's so confident. It's was jus' a wee bit different."

"I'm just surprised it got him off our tracks, even it is for just a short time," Suzuka said.

Era giggled softly, "He no understand me, so he mess up. Again."

Chu laughed outright, "That's what he gets for underestimating you sheila."

"Ya," Era said with a smile. Just as quickly as the expression came, however, it turned into a frown. There was an odd taste in her mouth. She stopped in her tracks and put her finger into her mouth, when she pilled it out it was covered in blood. Her blood.

"Era?" Touya asked with concern as he stopped at her side.

"Blood?" Era questioned. She was not sure how, or why, it was there but after a quick moment she realized that the blood in her mouth and the dull pain in her chest were of no coincidence.

She's been poisoned.

* * *

O.o Era's been poisoned?! This does not bode well. Will she be able to recover?!

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks for reviewing _RAW19_ (it's alright :D Thanks for the apology though.)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Era?" Touya questioned the water maiden since he wasn't sure what was going on.

By now the others had stopped and were watching her carefully. Era turned her head away from Touya and spat out the blood in her mouth.

The ice master was shocked, not because she had spit, but because it was completely filled with blood. "Era! What's wrong?!"

"I'm- alright," she told him, pausing between words. She brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away the bit of blood that clung to her lips.

Kurama came up and looked her over, "I think some of that gas got into her system."

"You've got to be kidding!" Touya exclaimed.

"Does your chest hurt?" Kurama asked Era, passing off Touya's comment.

"A little," Era replied with a nod.

Touya put the back of his hand to her forehead, "She's a bit warm too." Seeing his outstretched arm Zeek jumped onto it, minding his sharp claws. Touya carefully took the wrymling off his arm and placed him onto his shoulder. "I think you should sit down for a while," he told Era after dealing with Zeek.

Era shook her head, "I be alright. I heal."

Kurama looked at her skeptically, "Be careful, if you need to stop just let us know."

"Alright," she replied with a nod.

"Let's get going then," Kurama said to the entire group.

Touya gently took Era's arm, "Let me help you."

She shook her head, "I'm alright. No worry." She slowly took her arm away and walked up to the others, who were waiting patiently despite the threat of Van-Gareth.

The ice master watched her in confusion and worry. She was perhaps too stubborn for her own good, particularly at times like these. Zeek squeaked from atop his shoulder and without looking he gave the wrymling a pat. "She's stubborn enough Zeek, she'll be fine." How fine she would be however was unclear to even him.

When Touya was with the rest of the group they took off running.

vvvv

Van-Gareth sat on the grassy ground in his rightful form. He was thinking of what had just occurred and at how close he had come to spilling the water maiden's life all over the ground, not to mention his mouth. Despite his failure to kill her at that time he was anything but annoyed.

He had poisoned her after all.

He was sure that the deadly effects had begun to set in by now. The poison breath of a black dragon was not to be underestimated and Era was to find that out the hard way. He smirked as he recalled releasing a small bit of his deadly dragon's breath before he had been thrown by Era's water trick.

He figured she had breathed in enough to make her death slow and painful.

vvvv

"Era, are we going in the right direction?" Kurama asked.

The water maiden nodded, "We right for now."

Jin looked over his shoulder at her, "'ou alrigh'?"

Era just nodded and kept running. In truth her chest hurt her but she could endure the pain, for now.

The Spirit Detective was still out cold over Kuwabara's shoulder, but he looked much better than he did back in Ensuren. Most of his cuts and bruises were healed and the few broken bones he had were either mended or on the verge of it. He was healing rather quickly, which would have been surprising had the others not been worried about Era and Van-Gareth.

Era covered her mouth as she coughed, when she pulled it way she saw it was splattered with blood. A sudden jolt of pain surged through her chest causing her to stop in her track and sit down indian style. She put her chest down on her legs and placed her hands under her head to rest on.

The group stopped when they heard Touya ask if she was alright, which got no response. Touya knelt down and rubbed the water maidens back, "Era?"

"I-I-I'm al-right," she stuttered.

Touya continued to rub her back, not sure of what else he could do. He could see the small flow of blood coming from her mouth to drip onto the ground. Her condition was becoming much worse, everyone could see it.

"Is there something we can do for her?" Rinku asked.

Kurama shook his head, "I wouldn't know how to cure dragon's poison."

Era coughed once again, splattering blood on the ground, "I'm al-alright."

"No you're not," Touya told her sternly.

Era sat up and whipped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. "I be alri-alright. No wo-worry." Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes seemed faded.

Touya put a hand to her forehead, "She's burning up!"

With a groan Era lay down on her back, swallowing some of the blood that was in her mouth. Jin knelt down beside her and laid a hand on her stomach, causing her to groan in pain. The wind master quickly removed his hand.

"It's eating her from the inside out," Kurama said as he felt her forehead.

"Era," Touya put his head over hers, "What can we do to help you?"

"Nelien gaia," Era mumbled in her language.

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked

Kurama shook his head, "Not sure. Touya?"

"Something good," Touya tried to translate. "I'm not sure what the first word was."

"Nelien," Era mumbled again, her eyes closed.

Touya summoned part of his energy to his hand and put it to Era's forehead. The chill of his hand on her forehead was pleasing and she groaned softly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ice master.

"Ai nale ne-nelien," she murmured, stuttering on the last word.

"Era what are you saying?" Touya asked, keeping his hand on her forehead.

The water maiden groaned in pain and coughed, causing blood to trickle down her jaw. Her blood seemed darker than normal, which made everyone believe that the poison had entered her blood stream.

Touya wiped away the blood with his free hand, "Era, please be alright."

vvvv

Koenma, the prince of the spirit world, sat in his office with mounds of paper work before him. He was currently in toddle form so he wore tan pants, a blue tunic with red trim, a large blue hat and black slipper like shoes.

He mentally sighed at all the work he had to catch up on because he had been too busy with helping Era and the others before to do it. The endeavors of the ancient beings were more than a handful and needed all his attention and then some, but his other duties needed attending to as well.

"How close to the forest are they?" Koenma asked himself aloud.

With the click of a button the screen on the other end of the room flashed to life to reveal a map. There were two circles, one red the other blue, which represented the group and the supposed location of the temple. Countless books and old maps had been looked over and studied to find where the temple was and Koenma hope it was right, but he was aware that Era knew exactly where to go.

He groaned when he thought of where Van-Gareth was and wished that the ancient beast couldn't evade the scanners he used. "At least they'll be there in about a day, then this whole thing will be over and done with."

Koenma sat back in his chair and sighed. Strange things had been going on as of late; the appearance of a baby dragon, odd reading from the forest and Van-Gareth's almost complete evasion of the Reikai's scanners. "What else could go wrong?" he asked the air.

At that moment Botan came barging in, "Koenma sir! Era's dieing!"

He just had to ask.

* * *

Yipes! If something not done quickly there's going to be hell in all three worlds, literally speaking!

Please review. Thank you

Till the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks _RAW19_ for reviewing (you forgot the little number after your name. Lol. I knew who it was though. And I don't know what happened to him either…) Thanks for sticking through thus far :D

* * *

**Chapter 18**

What do you mean she's dying?!" Koenma cried.

"Van-Gareth poisoned her!" The panicked spirit envoy cried back. "He was in the form of a black dragon!"

Koenma changed the station on the screen so that he could see the group. Era was deathly pail and breathing slightly unevenly, eyes closed. The Reikai prince sucked on his pacifier quickly in worry before changing the screen back to the map. With the click of a button a section of the map was zoomed in.

His eyes scanned the map looking for something and when he found it he put it in the middle of the screen with a green circle around it. "The red dot is the group, get Era to that green circle."

"Sir?" Botan asked in confusion.

"Don't ask!" Koenma yelled, "Just do it!"

"Yes sir!" she cried and ran from the room.

Koenma sighed and slumped into his chair, "I hope this works."

vvvv

Touya felt Era shiver beneath his cool hand and quickly pulled it away. Kurama looked her over with a frown of concern, "We should get her to sit up so she doesn't choke on her own blood."

With a nod Touya carefully put one arm around the back of her shoulders and the other went to her stomach before he very carefully made her sit up. Era whimpered helplessly as she was shifted. Blood began to leak from in between her lips and land on her clothing.

"Oi!" Chu cried at the sight. "From laying down she looked bad, but now she looks worse!"

"She's lookin' like a 'elpless child," Jin said in dismay.

Touya wiped away the blood flowing out of the water maidens lips with an immense amount of worry etched on his fair features. "Her skin is scorching but she's cold."

Jin kneeled down and brushed a few stray hairs from the maidens' face, "It's like 'er body is water itself. Hot on top, 'ut cold on bottom."

"Water…" Touya muttered to himself. "Nelien… Water!" He cried the last part. "That's what she needs! Water!"

"Bingo!" Botan cried as she landed on the ground, oar disappearing. She had figured out where Koenma was sending them as she has been on her return journey. "We need to move NOW!"

"Right," the group replied hurriedly.

Touya carefully picked Era up; now that he was not injured he could do this without worry. Era whimpered again in her semi-conscious state, a small trickle of blood coming from one corner of her mouth once again.

"Hang on Era," he whispered to her.

vvvv

"How do you think they fair milady?" came a voice from the shadows, the bearer being known as Firan.

"Quiet well," a female voice replied, completely hidden in the shadows. "It's going just as planned."

"Then you wish me to leave?" Firan asked.

"Indeed," the female replied.

As if ignited Firan's fiery body appeared as he bowed, "As you wish milady." His fiery wing spread and he took off into the darkness, disappearing moments later.

vvvv

The group was running through a dimly lit forest as they followed Botan to wherever she was leading them. Era was still in Touya's protective arms and, if it was possible, seemed even paler than before.

Yusuke had not yet awoken and so was still over Kuwabara's shoulder, but no one thought much of the unconscious Spirit Detective as they knew he would be alright. Instead all worries were directed at the barely conscious water maiden who's life was quickly diminishing.

"Why is it that Era seems to almost get herself killed so often?" Suzuka asked as they continued to run.

"What do you mean," Shishiwakamaru asked.

"The tree branch piercing her back and now this," he explained, "Every time Van-Gareth comes about she's nearly killed."

"Van-Gareth is very dangerous," Rinku reminded them.

"Obviously kid," Suzuka bit back, "But that's not what I meant. It seems that Era is so much weaker than him given the predicament every time the two of them encounter each other."

"All but one," Botan reminded him as she kept her gaze in front of her. "The first encounter, before we met up with you, she had only been punched. Not even a bruise amounted from the assault."

"But that wasn't a real fight," Hiei reminded her, "Their full potentials had not yet been released and Van-Gareth had run off for whatever reason moments after it had begun."

"True," Botan said.

A horrid coughing sound came from Era as he began to choke on her own blood. Touya stopped and carefully put the water maiden down, holding the front of her shoulders so that she could cough the blood onto the ground and not herself.

"Here Touya," Botan said as she handed him a new handkerchief. "I picked this us just before I left the Reikai."

Touya nodded and took it with a soft, "Thank you." He wiped the blood on his face off as he waited for Era's coughing to subside. When it seemed she had calmed he wiped the blood of her face and neck.

The handkerchief was then shoved into the ice masters pocket before he picked up the very weak water maiden. Her breathing became even more labored than before and he could hear the blood filling her throat once more.

"She's fading!" Jin cried in dismay.

"Let's get moving," Kurama said with haste to Botan.

The spirit envoy did not hesitate in the least and took off as fast as she could with the other right behind her.

vvvv

Roughly ten minutes later the group made an abrupt stop in front of a dark bluish-brown lake. "We're here," she panted, hands on her knees as she gasped for breath after their extreme haste.

"Good!" Jin exclaimed. He ran out to the water, but upon his feet touching it he yelped and jumped into the hair where he hovered.

"What's wrong?" Rinku asked.

"Cold!" the wind master cried from the air, "My feet er frozen stiff."

Touya sighed and shook his head as he made his way to the water, "You were in there not even a second."

"Don' matter," Jin complained as he rubbed feeling into his feet.

The master shook his head once more as he briskly walked into the water. For one who was used to the cold the water sure surprised him. The water had to be far below freezing, but not even a thin layer of ice marred its surface. Touya could not suppress a shiver when the water was waist high and this startled his further since an ice demon, let alone an ice master, should never shiver from the cold.

When the water was up to the middle of his chest Era coughed up a bit more blood before opening her eyes. He looked down at her with a faint smile, "Nelien Era, water."

Era smiled, a trickle of blood flowing out the corner of her mouth. She reached out one had and placed touched the ice masters cheek, "Touya…"

"Era, it'll be alright," he told her softly.

More blood fell from the water maiden, "G-go t-to Era-Erala-Eralasea."

Her words were strained and faint to his ears. He shook his head, "You're going with us."

"I- I me-meet you," Era said as more blood trailed down her jaw line, "I m-meet yo…"

What happened next seemed to be slow motion and every movement and feeling became forever etched in the ice masters mind.

Era closed her soft blue eye. Her hand slipped from his cheek, leaving a trail of blood, and the feeling of her feverish warmth on it. It seemed to take eons to fall the small distance to the water with a splash. The ice master's eyes seemed to allow him to see every water droplet as it was sent into the air, some of it hitting his cheek. Her hair waving in the ripples of water caused by her hand.

"Era…" Touya said softly, hoping she would open her eyes and start laughing at him. But it never came and she never stirred.

He closed his eyes fighting back the emotions that threatened to make him do something he had not done in centuries; cry. This was one giant nightmare and he screamed at himself to wake up, expecting to see the water maidens face to hover over his with a curious look of some sort.

But once again any hopes of the maiden in his arms moving in any fashion were destroyed as he felt the bitter cold of the water nipping at his skin. This couldn't be happening! Not after all that they had been through together. Not after all the hope she had given them.

Not after he had let the barrier around him crumble.

He opened his mouth and he was sure that anyone within several miles heard him scream, "ERA!"

* * *

O.o Era just… T.T How's the world going to survive now?!

There's still more to go so we'll have to wait and see.

Please review.

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Thanks _RAW19 _for reviewing. The story is about to get a bit scarier…

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Touya closed his eyes and bowed his head, biting his lip. Emotions that he had long ago closed himself off to bombarded his spirit relentlessly. The girl in his arms was now lifeless, but he couldn't find it within himself to believe that, at least not fully.

"Touya…" Jin wasn't sure what to say or do as he hoverd in front of the ice master. He couldn't form any kind of reassuring words in his head as he too mourned for the water maiden.

The ice master opened his eyes and looked up slowly, revealing pain and even fear in his light blue eyes. He took a step forward and realized there was a very steep underwater cliff when his toes hung over nothingness.

With one last glance down at the water maiden in his arms he slowly let her go. He watched as the water curled around her lifeless body as she sank into the oblivion that was the lake. His eyes closed once more and a line of liquid slid down his face before crystallizing and falling into the water with a 'plunk'.

Jin signed in dismay, "'ou should 'et out Touya." He didn't know what to say, but he knew that the water was cold even for the ice master and that he should not linger in it.

With a small nod the ice master turned and walked from the lake.

By now Yusuke was conscious, but seemed very dazed. He had woken to hear the ice master's scream and knew from the mournful aura's of his friends what had happened, but didn't know why at first. Somehow Kurama had been able to explain it, not even he was sure how he'd been able to muster his voice.

Several moments passed without anyone saying anything, but with Koenma's appearance the silence was broken. The Rekai prince was now in teenage form, he wore the same kind of cloths as his toddler form, but without the hat.

"Koenma, what are supposed to do?" Botan asked with a quavering voice.

The prince sighed, "I don't know to be completely honest. Van-Gareth seems to know of Era's passing and celebrated by destroying Ensuren in a matter of moment.

"Goodness!" Botan cried in horror and dismay.

"All Era's tired to do is dyin' in vain," Jin said sadly.

Touya clenched his fists, "Don't say that! It's not over yet!"

Suzuka sighed, "Look Touya, we all know that you were closest to Era, but we all cared for her too. The events are most unfortunate for everyone, not just our band. We have to accept the fact that without her Van-Gareth will continue to roam, now completely unchecked." Even he did not want to believe the words coming from his mouth, even if he knew the words were true.

"No!" Touya yelled, tears threatening to fall, but an angered expression was clearly seen in his eyes. "I refused to accept that everything Era tried to do will now collapse. We have to try and finished what she started."

"What can we possibly do?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

"What we set out to do," Hiei told him and the rest of the group, "We set out for that forest, so we might as well finish our journey there like originally planed."

Touya nodded, "Those were Era's last words, for the most part. She wanted us to go to Eralasea. She said- she said she'd- meet us." A crestfallen expression further pushed his spirits down.

Koenma grabbed all their attention, "Touya and Hiei are right in what they say. Era, regardless of what her last words were, wouldn't have wanted us to stop in the middle of the quest now. However, everyone is too deep in their own grief to amount to any use." What he spoke of was true, even for him as he fought to keep his voice level. "It's gotten late, all of you should rest for the night and in the morning continue on with what you are supposed to."

vvvv

Van-Gareth sat happily in the middle of the ruins that had once been the glorious city of Ensuren. His biggest adversary was disposed of, so now he could lounge around and wreak chaos and destruction without having to watch his back.

His goal was completed and now a new goal had resurfaced from where it had lain dormant for millennia's. The Makai was now his for the taking since no one was left to oppose him and after this world was his the other two worlds would quickly fall under his reign.

There was something in the back of his mind warning him though. As he thought about it he realized just what it was that was bothering him ever so slightly and knew he would have to dispose of it soon enough.

The shrine of Eralasea. It was a strange thing to worry about, but he knew what potential it had to bring about his down fall. That was if it was ever uncovered however.

He smirked and shrugged the idea off. No one alive knew where the shrine was, as he knew the Rekai had been scrambling to find its location not long ago. He would worry about it when he was done gloating over his success.

vvvv

The group sat around a fire, the lake not a few feet away. No one cared to speak at the moment as no one was sure what they could speak about. Everyone just took comfort in their friends company, but still mourned the one friend they were missing. A friend, a comrade and a blazing fire of hope had been extinguished by a demon with only hated in his soul.

Touya's eyes had been fixed on the fire for some time until be finally closed them and put his face in his knees, which were up to his chest. He did not know what to do. He wanted to head of the forest of Era's goddess, but he knew Koenma had spoken truth when he had said their grief would only get them into trouble. Even now his mind was lingering on the water maiden's final moments; her words, expressions, face, movements, everything that was now engraved in his mind.

Zeek had disappeared as soon as Touya had gotten to shore. Wherever he was the ice master was sure he was mourning the loss of his mistress who had been like that of a mother to the small wrymling.

Jin placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder and smiled wearily, even though he knew his friend could know see it. He had never seen Touya like this and he had known the ice master for centuries.

Koenma, who had disappeared not long ago to see what Van-Gareth had been up to, appeared quietly before the group. The view before him was like that of what it had been before he left. He knew something needed to be done or grief would devour all of them.

"Van-Gareth is currently still within the ruins of Ensuren and it doesn't look like he'll be moving for a while," he told them, breaking the silence that had lingered for too long. "I know that this is going to go against what I told you a few hours ago, but it needs to be said. You all need to get moving towards that forest now while Van-Gareth is stationary."

"What do you mean Koenma?" Botan asked, "I don't think anyone is ready to go on at this moment."

Koenma sighed, "I know, but it has to be done. I fear that Van-Gareth is going to go after the shrine next and if that happens all hope will truly be lost. We have a head start right now and I doubt he thinks we will continue on for Era, which gives us an open window."

Yusuke got to his feet with a sigh and walked over to the lake in which his friend now rested for eternity in. He gazed across the lake as it glistened merrily from the moon light as if nothing horrible had ever happened. His mind was lost in thoughts that only he really knew, but the others could make logical guesses on.

Touya too stood and gazed over the lake a moment as if trying to get an answer as to what they should do, "If we're going let it be now. I highly doubt Era will think kindly of us if we don't make it to Eralasea's shrine before Van-Gareth." His fists clenched at his sides, "And I have to know why."

"What do 'ou mean?" Jin asked.

"Why Eralasea let Era die," the ice master replied shakily. The group either looked to the ground or the fire. The question was a good one, one that demanded answers.

Jin got to his feet moments later, "I with ya Touya."

"As am I," Koenma said as he took a few steps towards the ice master.

"Don't forget me," Yusuke said as he too came to the ice masters side.

Within moments the entire group was standing. "We'll find out the answer to that question and more on the journey to finish what Era began," Kurama said softly.

"Do we know where the shrine is located?" Hiei asked. It was a question on everyone's mind now.

A moment's pause followed the question before Koenma shook his head, "No."

Touya sighed, "Era never told us the exact location. She just led us in the direction she felt the familiar power coming from."

"I've been trying to find the exact location of the shrine for some time now and I just keep running up blank," Koenma told them, "My latest thought of it was not an hour's walk from here, but I can tell now that I was wrong."

"And if it's much like Era's home than it'll be hard to located," Kurama pointed out, remembering the underground, but very elegant looking, home of the water demons.

"I guess I'll just have to play my little game more often," Yusuke said with a light laugh as he attempted to lighten the mood even a little.

"If you don't break anything this time," Hiei said with a smirk as the memory of the Spirit Detective breaking the arm off a statue in the underground shrine outside the long deserted water demon city.

Koenma gave a weary smile, "I'll head back to the Rekai to look even further for the shrines location."

"I'll help," Botan spoke up, "I'd be better with that than I would be down here helping you guys."

Koenma nodded, "Probably for the best. Hopefully the two of us working on this project can get it done faster so the needle in the haystack can be found quicker."

The two of them disappeared back to the Rekai, leaving the group of males behind to wander off in the direction Era had been leading them. Or at least the hoped it was the same direction.

vvvv

Van-Gareth got to his feet and yelled for no reason in particular. He smirked as birds darted into the sky in fright from the forest not far away. One fact was still clear to him despite the little bit of humor he just had, it had been hours since he had destroyed Ensuren and he was growing bored.

He figured it was about time he got to destroying Eralasea's shrine. After all, what was the point in waiting any longer when no one stood in his way anymore, or at least no one of importance.

The only trouble that stood in his path now was finding the dratted shrine. He had never been there, for obvious reasons, but that did not matter to him. In fact very little mattered to him at this point. He'd take pleasure in hunting it down and destroying it.

He turned into a black dragon and flew leisurely into the night sky.

* * *

So the group is heading off to the shrine without Era, but Van-Gareth is also looking for the shrine now. Could anything else go wrong?

Still more chapters to come. With the balance of good and evil about to collapse it's not something you want to miss!

Please review.

Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Thanks for reviewing _RAWnineteen_ (finding different ways to spell your name I see) and (I guess I should say) _n/a_ (I would hardly call your review as barging in, so do not worry).

It's not surprising that Era's death brings about question, I had expected it. There is reasoning for it and as the last few chapters arrive (which includes this one) it will be reviled (no need to be ruining it for you ahead of time). But thank you for asking.

* * *

Chapter 20

Botan looked down at the book in her hand and sighed, "Koenma you lied."

"How so?" Koenma asked as he looked up from an old map lying on his desk.

"You said a while back that Era wouldn't leave us until, at least, Van-Gareth was killed," a single tear trailed down her cheek.

Koenma sighed, "That was my assumption," he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, "But, unfortunately, I was wrong."

"I just wish we could have done something," Botan said sadly as she dried her face.

The Rekai prince looked remorsefully towards his assistant, "I know, but for now we have to concentrate on helping Yusuke and the others. The quest now lies in their hands."

There was a moments silence before Botan spoke, "What should happen if we cannot help them?"

"You know very well what will happen," was Koenma's only reply as he once again turned to look over the old and faded map.

"Understood sir," Botan said quietly as she too turned her attention back to her work; looking through a mountain of books, some of which were so faded there was no ink left on them. If she had thought finding information on Era and Van-Gareth in the past had been hard, finding information on Eralasea's shrine by far surpassed that.

It wasn't long until another one of Koenma's assistants walked in looking utterly perturbed. She had dark eyes and hair and wore a black kimono with white socks and wooden sandals. "Sir, we have a problem."

Koenma looked up from his map once again, "What ever to you mean Ayame? I think we have a big enough problem already, could it get worse?"

"Um…" Ayame wasn't sure how to break the news to her boss, but knew she had to one way or another. "Van-Gareth is on the move again, he seems to be heading in the same direction as Yusuke. His destination is undoubtedly the shrine."

"What!" Koenma cried as he stood on his chair, a humorous sight since he was in toddler form. "That's definitely a problem!"

Botan looked from Koenma to Ayame several times, "I thought we expected that…"

"Yes, but not so soon!" Koenma cried, "I thought we'd have at least a day! It's only been a few hours!"

Ayame shifted uneasily, "That's not the only problem sir."

"Could it get worse?" Koenma asked before realizing he's asked that question many times before, "On second thought I take that back."

"What's wrong?" Botan asked, her voice filled with fear and concern.

"Era's missing," Ayame said lightly.

Koenma looked at Ayame as if she had two heads, "She died about half a day ago and you're telling me this now?"

Ayame sifted once again, "I know sir. I meant that we- we can't find her…" she paused a moment and looked the prince in the eyes, "Soul."

Koenma fell of his chair onto the ground face first. He was quick to clamber back into his chair, pail with fright and surprise. "What do you mean you can't find her soul?"

"We can't seem to locate it sir," Ayame responded, "I searched the entire area with every possible method and couldn't find any signs of her."

"Could King Yemma have taken her soul right away?" Botan asked, "Without us knowing I mean."

Koenma thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think so. My father would have sent her to me, at least I would think since I'm more involved in this endeavor than him."

"But it's a possibility right?" Botan asked desperately, "I'd hate to think Era's soul is lost."

"It is a possibility," Koenma told her, "But I don't know how good of one it is."

"What are we to tell Yusuke?" Botan asked with a shaky voice.

"Nothing," Koenma answered quickly and sternly, "We don't need them worrying over this while a more important task lies at hand. I think Era would more than agree."

Botan nodded and once again turned to her work as she flipped through a new book. Ayame made sure Koenma was done with her before she departed.

Koenma sighed in annoyance, "Things are getting worse by the hour."

vvvvv

Kuwabara yelped as he tripped, once again, over a tree root sticking into the air. He grumbled and picked himself up, "I swear these tree's hate me!"

"You're just clumsy Kuwabara," Yusuke said with little care.

"No one can help that you're a moron," Hiei told him with a smirk.

Kuwabara growled, "Watch it shorty!"

Touya sighed and shook his head, but no words came from his mouth. He had gone into one of his silent states again and no one forced him to speak, as they could all see the immense inner turmoil he held.

"Do you think Van-Gareth is on our tail?" Rinku asked when no one spoke.

"I hope not," Suzuka said, "I've had more than enough of him for several life times."

"He's probably still gloat- yah!" The last word was lost as he cried in surprise upon tripping over a tree root.

Hiei chucked, "Pulling a Kuwabara Yusuke?"

"Hey!" Kuwabara cried in defense as he raised his fist.

Yusuke sat up, "I swear it wasn't up until I was about to walk over it."

"Oh ya Urameshi, the root jus' wanted to trip 'ou," Jin said with a laugh.

As if to prove that Yusuke was correct the root lowered itself to the ground where it lay gently as if it had never moved. The group moved away from the tree, half in fear, half in bewilderment.

"This place is alive," Chu said in slight awe.

Kurama murmured something to himself. Hiei raised a brow, "Do you know if they're being controlled or acting of their own accord?"

The fox in disguise shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't. That's not ever easy to know."

"Figures," Yusuke said as he finally got to his feet.

Touya moved to the still root and knelt down before resting his hand on it. A pulse like feeling spread through his hand before he motioned for Kurama to come over. Kurama was slightly amazed at what he felt, "It's like the tree itself has free flowing spirit energy."

"That's not a good thing, right?" Rinku asked with slight fear.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth," Kurama told him, "They're not causing much harm, just simple pranks. I think they're more or less toying with us."

"Or warning us of something," Hiei said with his arms crossed and eyes scanning the area.

"Warning us of what?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

Touya stood and looked about. Everything seemed calm enough, besides for the bit of uneasiness felt as they walked farther into the forest, which grew darker and darker as they advanced. He knew all to well though that just because something seemed calm didn't mean it truly was.

"Van-Gareth is still out there," Kurama reminded them, even though he knew all to well that the beast was on everyone's mind. "We don't know where or what he's up to. So let's not linger here since the warning, if this is indeed a warning it might be about him."

"I think we're going in the wrong direction," Touya spoke for the first time in hours.

Everyone turned their gaze onto him, "'at do 'ou mean?" Jin asked.

This," the ice master picked up his foot and the root in front of him also picked itself up.

"So?" Yusuke questioned, not understanding the significance of it.

Touya sighed and walked to his left, which put them in the direction they had not traveled in, and lifted his foot. The root in front of him did not move in response. To further prove his theory he went to each of the other main directions and did the same thing, the roots lifted each time.

"All but one," Suzuka said in slight surprise.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Hiei asked as he picked his foot up in front of a root and watched as it mimicked his movement.

"How do we know its not," Touya countered quietly.

Kurama nodded, "Touya's right. Without Era we don't know what direction to go in, this is our only lead right now. We'll follow it for a while and see if it is indeed what we want, if it's not we can easily leave it."

"You're dismissing your last idea quickly mate," Chu pointed out, almost humorously.

"Well, to be honest, I think it's both," Kurama told him, "The trees might very well be afraid of Van-Gareth finding and destroying the shrine. I think these trees are strangely connected to it, which would explain their free spirit energy and free wills."

"Or this all could be Van-Gareth's handy work," Suzuka pointed out.

"No," Jin quickly said, "Biggy 'as no need to be doin' 'at."

"What?" Yusuke asked, not catching what his friend had said.

"We are of no threat to Van-Garth," Kurama explained, "It would be utterly pointless to place us in an illusion. If he wanted us dead all he'd have to do is let his power flow freely."

"That's comforting," Chu said sarcastically.

Jin looked to Touya, "Where's Zeek?" He had finally taken notice to the wrymlings absence.

Touya sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, he never came back after Era…" a pained expression crossed his face and he did not complete his sentence.

"Let's get moving," Yusuke said as he moved in the direction Touya had found to be less 'playful.'

"How far are we from the shrine anyways?" Shishiwakamaru asked as he followed Yusuke's lead.

"Who know," Suzuka said bluntly, "We don't even know if we're going in the right direction."

* * *

Era's soul is missing…. Does King Yemma have it or is it trapped between worlds? Will the gang get to the shrine before Van-Gareth? Perhaps the question that needs to be asked first is, are they even heading the right way? And where has Zeek run off to?

Find out in the up coming chapters!

Please review.

Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Thanks so much for reviewing _RAWninth-teen_ and _n/a_.

Chronicles of Narnia huh. Lol. I've never read the books, but when I was younger I watched the movies. I'd completely forgotten about it until you mentioned it. Lol. I haven't watched it in so long… I have to do at some point.

Ah yes. I have a bad, but good at the same time, tendency to make cliff hangers and suspense in my stories. It makes the story fun though :)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The group struggled through very foggy portion of the forest. Visibility was minimal, making it hard to see even two feet in front of them and the dimness due to the lack of light did not help either. The tree roots rarely picked up on them anymore, but when they did they would reorient themselves to the tree's wishes.

A rumbling noise was heard in the distance, but what it was originating from they could only guess. However there was a common thought about it; it couldn't be anything good.

"This fog is annoying the hell out of me!" Yusuke cried, "Why can't I just blast it away with my spirit gun?"

Kurama sighed, "I've answered that before Yusuke. This fog is naturally occurring so it could for on for miles, in which case your spirit gun would do little else than use up your energy and demolish what ever is in front of us. For all we know our very destination could be obliterated if you do such a thing."

"Which would only aid Van-Gareth," Suzuka pointed out.

Yusuke grumbled, "All I'm seeing is endless fog and trees. No tower, no people other than us and no Van-Gareth." The Spirit Detective had long decided that the ancient beast could not be classified as a person, though the some of the others disagreed.

"Be thankful that the last is has nothing but his aura in our presence," Kurama told him.

"I agree with Urameshi though guys," Kuwabara spoke up.

"Hn. What does your opinion matter anyway," Hiei said dryly.

Kuwabara growled, "What is this! Pick on Kuwabara day?"

"It is now," Hiei smirked.

"Well then it's pick on Hiei day too shrimp!"

"You'd die before the day was done."

"Wanna bet shorty!"

"You can't bet if have no chance of living," Hiei chuckled slightly on the evil side.

Kuwabara growled once more, but before he could say anything Shishiwakamaru cut in, "If there are any enemies in this forest they now know where we are."

"I didn't start it," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Hn. You were the one yelling," Hiei said in defense.

Kuwabara glared at him, but wisely kept his mouth shut. From that point the walk was silent for several minutes until Rinku felt the urge to ask a question.

"Do we know what this item is?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, I'm afraid we haven't a clue."

Rinku sighed, "We don't even know if anyone besides Era can use what ever it is do we."

"We'll jus' 'ave to wait till we 'et there to find out," Jin said calmly, which surprised the group.

"First things first, we have to find the temple," Shishiwakamaru said.

Touya sighed and bowed his head, "Fate is being cruel," he whispered to himself.

"Fate is always cruel mate," Chu told him upon hearing the faint words. "But that's what divides the good from the evil. Evil takes the easy way by causing havoc and trying to evade having it wrought on them an' the good faces it dead on it a brawl."

Rinku looked up at him with a childish grin, "You actually said something smart."

Chu shoved the boys' hat over his eyes, causing the younger demon to yelp and struggle to fix it. When he was about to place it back where it belonged he tripped over an uplifted tree root.

Yusuke yelled in aggravation, "I hate these trees!" The whole area around them groaned in offense and slight anger, causing Yusuke to squirm. "Didn't mean it…" The groaning died down in response, but didn't seem to fully accept the apology.

Kurama gave a chuckle, "You should know better than to insult plants that are living as much as they are." Yusuke nodded, but said nothing.

Rinku groaned and grabbed his hat, which had fallen off upon hitting the ground. He looked behind him and saw the root lay back on the ground peacefully. "That was fun," he said sarcastically to no one in particular.

The ice master shook his head at the demon child and was about to turn and reorient the group when something caught his eye. With a curious look on his face he moved just ahead of Rinku and kneeled down.

"Wha' is it Touya?" Jin asked as he came to his side.

"No sure," Touya admitted gazed down at the object lying on the ground, but his gaze mostly lay on the natural debris covering it.

Rinku sat up and looked between the two masters and the ground Touya looked down at. "I don't see anything."

Touya finally brought his hand down to brush away the dirt and dead leaves from the object of his interest. What was revealed was a worn stone with odd carvings on it. "It looks like a..." he ran his fingers over the carving to feel out what his eyes could not see well, "Grave or something around the likes."

"A grave?" Jin asked as he looked over the stone, "I be supposin' it does look like one of 'em ningen graves."

"What does it say?" Rinku asked as he too looked over the worn writing.

Touya squinted down at it before slowly running his fingers over it once again. "I can't read it. I think it's in another language."

"You sure?" Rinku asked.

"It has to be," the ice master replied as he moved more dirt off of the stone. As he moved his hand towards the top it brushed against something cold and metallic. With a new amount of curiosity he picked it up, only to have it snap in his fingers. "Rusted through," he murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"Something fell of it," Hiei said from where he stood behind Rinku.

Touya quickly took notice to what Hiei was referring to and picked it up gingerly, not wanting it to break like the chain had. "It's a pendent of a tree," he said after examining it for several moments, "With a dragon wrapped around it."

"That sounds odd to me," Yusuke said from where he had been standing since they had stopped, which left him almost gone from view to the ice master and those around him.

"Perhaps it has a meaning of some kind," Shishiwakamaru offered as an explanation.

"But what?" Yusuke asked in response.

"Only the one it belonged to would probably know," Kurama replied.

Jin suddenly stiffened, "The air just took a change."

Everyone turned their attention towards him. "What do you mean mate?" Chu asked.

"Somethin's disturbin' the wind currents," Jin explained as he looked about, but saw little in the fog.

Everyone was now standing and trying to find the source of the wind masters discomfort. It wasn't long before Kuwabara pointed out past where the stone lay to a barely visible light source.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked as he squinted. No one answered him, revealing that everyone was just as clueless as him.

Suddenly a voice echoed around them, "You should not mess with things you do not understand."

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, "Show yourself." He had an odd feeling that the voice was either the light source itself or it was very close to it even though the echo would not allow it to be traced to any one place.

"If you wish to know who I am you shall have to come to me," the voice answered calmly, yet is seemed to be somewhat daring.

"Let's go then," Yusuke moved towards the light.

"Whatever it is might be able to direct us," Touya said as he placed the small pendent carefully between his belt and pants, a place he knew it would not fall from.

"Or eat us," Suzuka mumbled as he and the rest of the group followed suit.

The path towards the light source as much like the path they had traveled on to get to where they currently were; slightly rough and, as of late, very foggy. Some members of the group were a bit surprised that the roots did not pick up on them as they walked, especially since a root had tripped Rinku when he had gone in this general direction.

The rumbling noise they had been hearing grew louder with every step taken, but it still sounded far enough away. Worry began to fill them as they wondered just what the voice had called them forward for. Yusuke, who was still leading the group forward, even seemed uneasy and had his wrist locked it his opposite hand ready to fire of his trade mark attack should it be deemed necessary.

"Your petty attacks will bring nothing but your own demise mortal," the voice echoed calmly.

Yusuke tensed and whispered to Kurama, who was not at his side, "Is this one of Van-Gareth's tricks?"

Before the fox could answer the voice spoke once more, "I am hardly the one you fear, or one of his foolish makings. I am a guardian of this place and you are trespassing in my domain."

"We're sorry about that," Touya began, "But we had to come here. Our good friend and guide passed- away not a day ago," the last part was saddened but controlled.

"I know all about your 'guide'," the voice said and the group could guess that whoever it was had a smirk on their face.

"If you know all about her than you know our purpose here," Touya said.

"I do, but I care not," the voice answered, "If you value lives you will turn and leave now."

Touya became cross, "If we leave we'll be letting Van-Gareth destroy your 'domain' and we'll inevitably die. If we stay, even if we are to die here, at least we would have been trying to save it and the three words.

Laughter surrounded them, not evil laughter, but a true, kind, laugh. "Your answer is a good one ice master and it is good to see that you remain loyal to a friend who has left you. Or was she truly something else to you."

Touya felt his face go hot, but not due to anger in any fashion. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

The voice chuckled, "Of course not."

Kurama suddenly grabbed Yusuke's arm and jerked him backwards, causing everyone to stop in confusion. "What the hell Kurama!" Yusuke yelled in aggravation.

"You were about to make a fatal step," Kurama replied.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked in front of him and saw just what Kurama had been speaking about as the mist parted almost obediently. There was a river covered with white caps as it raged down its path and there was no doubt in his mind that he would have drowned had he fallen into its clutches.

"How did we not know this river was in front of us?" Shishiwakamaru asked in bewilderment.

"The current is extremely strong and ravenous," Kurama observed, "There must be a waterfall some ways down."

Yusuke came up by his side, "If that's so shouldn't this be really loud. All it sounds like is a busy river that's still in the distance, not a raging one right in front of us."

"The wind currents are bein' all crazy like," Jin explained. He'd been tense the entire walk and now knew the full effects of the reason. "He was trin' to make us walk into it by makin' the sound of the river be off."

"You are very perceptive wind master," the voice said. The bearer, who had in fact been the light source, had been growing slightly closer as the group traveled suddenly appeared fully. He hovered above the river with the use of his fiery wings and Hiei automatically knew that he as an ancient fire demon because his entire body was like that of a flame, but had a human form. "Unfortunately for you you've realized this too late."

The trees behind them sounded as if they were shifting and when they looked back they were swatted by a large branch and flung into the raging river, where they pulled under deep within its unrelenting grasp.

* * *

Ack! They'll drown! And what was with that grave? If in fact that was what it was (I won't say either way as you'll find out later). What's the pendent represent? More importantly, is the group to die and leave the quest up to Koenma and Botan? 

Find out next time.

Please Review.

Thanks.

((Can anyone figure out who the group was talking to?))


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Thanks for reviewing **_nineteenRAW's_ **(lol. No idea, I'm not a very good speller myself, always have to use online dictionaries and word checkers, but still spell things wrong XP) and **_n/a_** (I hadn't been think of that at the time, but alright. Lol. To tell the truth I wasn't thinking about anything when I wrote about them, but when I re-read it I thought more of the Ents from LOTR. Lol. Oh well.)

People might find this chapter a bit confusing… so I'll quickly explain what's going on (no worries, I'm not going to spoil anything). Basically everything in this chapter is going on at about the same time and links within last chapter too. So basically the beginning is happening at the same time as ending of the last chapter. Did I confuse you more? Sorry if I did, but you might understand better when you get reading. Oh and watch out for foreshadowing and symbols, they play a pretty heavy role in this chapter.

On with the tale

* * *

Chapter 22 

Van-Gareth flew through the air leisurely, still in the form of a black dragon. He felt no need to rush and felt no need to worry about the shrine belonging to Eralasea. He was content with what was happening, as it was going better than he had originally thought.

The forest beneath him was getting thicker the further he flew and in the distance he could see a thick fog covering a great portion of it and it seemed to go on for miles. Nothing was coming up through the trees, leaving any distinction of his destination absent, but this fact did not seem to bother the ancient being in the least.

His flight was boring and being that he did not care for the scenery it made it even worse. The only thing keeping him occupied was the replay of his battles with Era all the way up to the point when he felt her spirit energy cease to exist.

His thoughts were jarred as a loud roar was heard from somewhere in the distance. The noise frightened birds into the air, which attacked if they got close enough, and the forest below him seemed to shift with life for several moments before it calmed back to a state of tranquility.

'Kaia vale teatra gonten?' (what was that about) he wondered to himself for a moment before brushing the thought aside, 'Illeal nade neaden' (it matters not).

vvvv

Firan looked down the river the group of demons and humans had just been knocked into for a moment before looking around at the forest, which swayed in an agitated, yet frightened, fashion. Not for several millennia's had the forest acted in such as way and it was because of it the group had been thrown into the water.

"They're awakening," Firan murmured to himself.

"Yareh farret hinde condrens ,"(They feel him coming) a soft voice said from behind both him and a tree. "Yareh eria farretres tiendren ara sol yareh eria calendi faria la spilendren teatra weren onindi thearen gastru godresianas" (They are feeling threatened and so they are calling for the spirits that were once their great guardians).

Firan smirked, "Tis shalad gi intostavolen. La lastras tressen spilendren wandaled gonten vale favil transavin yaren aguno-" (This should be interesting. The last these spirits wandered about was five thousand years ago-)

"Vande Van-Gareth almeste rantulen undor la shalan," (When Van-Gareth almost stumbled upon the shrine) the hidden person finished, "Illeal haru carehan andara ter umposh-delen,"(It had created quite an uproar).

"Vi. Undalentras tresson eventan haide benga vetra feretresu, malan lea oradantren," (Yes. Unfortunately those events have been long forgotten, much like ourselves) Firan responded as he crossed his arms.

He heard the hidden person shift, "You do realize that by doing this you run a high risk of ceasing to exist," he pointed out in the common tongue of the age.

"Yes," the hidden person replied quick enough to make it known that they knew exactly what they getting themselves into. "Burrar ai mandalen dan illeal," (But I must do it) there was the sound of falling water and Firan knew they were gone.

"Yes you must," Firan said to himself as he looked down the river once again.

vvvv

Zeek flew through the air using his small wings with a mastery that was uncommon for a wrymling his apparent age and size. His small frame allowed his flight to be simple, as he had to dodge less trees and branches. The fog did not seem to bother him either as he flew, in fact it seemed as if he could see strait through it with such ease that barely existed.

Nothing lashed out at him, or tried to hinder his progress in any way as he continued on his journey. The area was free for his travels, free for him to do as he so desired

Some trees rustled slightly when he flew by as if in greeting and he would give a squeak in response. There was an occasional light roar from somewhere not far away, but it could hardly be called threatening. To this he squeaked again with what could be called a gleeful greeting.

He did not stop his travels until he reached an over turned stone with ancient carving on it; the same one Yusuke and the others had found. Upon landing on it he scratched at it in an curious manner and lowered his nose to mere millimeters away from its surface. As air was exhaled bits of dirt flew outward.

Zeek let out a soft squeak and moved forward, nose still close to the stone as he smelled the all too familiar scent of the ice master lingering on it. When his nose hovered over the broken, rusted through, chain he gently clawed at it to bring it into a bunch before locking a good portion of it in his small jaws.

His head went from side to side as he attempted to get a better hold on the item in his mouth. When satisfied that it was secure he lifted his frame off the stone and flew off in the direction he could smell the very scent that lingered on the chain.

The wrymling fluttered above the raging river when he reached it and looked into the forest on the other side, past where Firan hovered, and then down the river as if he knew exactly what had taken place there but a few moments ago. He inhaled deeply and caught another sent scarcely present over the sprays of fresh water, but it was there none the less. A squeak of what could be taken as a calling escaped him, almost making the chain in his mouth fall into the river below.

"Calm yourself little one," Firan told the wrymling. "Calling will aide in nothing."

Zeek gave out a low noise whining noise without opening his mouth. He looked behind Firan once more and than back down the river and whined once more.

Firan shook his head and sighed, "Matters are as the lady pleases and not even I have been told the outcome. Despair undoubtedly, as it is always the reaction to any such battle."

The wrymling landed on Firan's shoulder, unaffected by the fact that he was all flame. This in itself was very strange because of the fact that he was not a fire dragon, but an ice one. He wriggled his small head around, letting the chain shift about and make noise in the process.

"What is this?" Firan asked as he held out his hand. Once Zeek had dropped the chain in it he brought into clearer view. "Ah, this thing was left her so long. Those friends of your took the charm, very rude of them if you should ask me."

Zeek let out a noise of protest, causing Firan to chuckle, "You only protest because of how much your mistress cared for them. Do you know why this was left here?" Zeek shook his small head.

"That is odd, but I suppose you are a bit young to start learning such things," Firan said to the curious wrymling. "This and that marker back there were place within the forest by the last of the water demons, who were almost completely done with their transformation to ice demons. It was placed there to act as a memorial, but now it is long forgotten and even though your friends found it they have no idea what it means, or the charm they took for that matter."

"_Here doth lie a single stone to tell the tale ones being forgotten. We, allies of the water, have lived for thousands of moons and have kept the delicate a balance of nature and life steady. But now demons have turn against us, even after it was one of our kin who save them and this world century ago. The world of demon, as it has been deemed, it turning dark and dismal, yet all those of water that want to still thrive and hold hope of light returning once more are turning to ice. _

"_As the last of our kin we wish to let our tale of a great hero who sacrificed herself for everyone else and tales of our diminishing culture stay within the world even if it is on but a stone. Our culture lies here, in this very forest. Who we were and who we worshiped is all here, intertwined in water, life and rock. The memory of our great hero lies in the river not far away, which is now know as 'Heriana hota'_ (hero's hope)_ where we hope she will flow with the happily with the current forever. The currents are smooth at places and harsh at others, much like how she was in life. She was as kind as our goddess who gave us life and hope, but as fierce as the great guardian of this forest when one's they care about are threatened or unwanted demons wander in."_

"_May this forest tell our tale to those who wish to hear it and may the world find its light once more."_

Firan sighed and looked at the chain, "This was to represent the forest and it guardians, but the symbol was taken that ice master and may never be seen again." He closed his other hand over the one with the broken, rusted, necklace. Hot air floated into the air in waves for several moments before he took his top hand away. The necklace was no longer what it had been moments ago. Instead it looked brand new and glistened in the light given off from his body.

The fire demon handed the chain back to Zeek, who bunched it up once more before locking his jaw around it. "Do as you may with it," he smiled as the wrymling came out in front of him. "You have started a 'domino effect,' as the people now a days would say. Your awaking has made many others follow suit and now, as Van-Gareth comes ever closer to our lady, most are now out of their hibernations."

Zeek gave out an almost please squeak, causing Firan to chuckle once more, "Good luck with what ever in devours lay ahead of you young guardian." Zeek nodded and flew off down the river with parts of the fixed chain dangling out of his mouth.

Firan looked after the small creature until it was out of sight, "Your awakening has done more than you can imagine."

There was a loud roar of a guardian from somewhere not far behind. The fog all around seemed to spin about and take form of an undecipherable shape, as if confused on what it was doing.

"So you are awaking, I was beginning to wonder if you would be the only one left to sleep," he said as he formed a fireball, which hovered just above his hand.

Bits of fog whirled around it almost curiously for several moments before it enclosed around it tightly, freezing it instantly. The ice ball fell into the river below with a loud 'plunk' and sprayed water outward for several feet.

Firan smirked at what had just happened, but quickly became serious, "You have a job to do, now get yourself together." With that he flew off through the trees at a slight angle to the river.

The fog whirled around making various shapes, all dissipating not long after. It seemed as if whatever Firan had been talking to was confused on how to 'get itself together.'

* * *

Lots of stuff going on! Van-Gareth nearing his destination, the forest and its guardians awakening after much slumber (yes it was the guardians that had the forest dubbed the "Forest of no Return." The guardians hate being woken up by passing demons who don't care for the culture within it, but they go back to sleep after words, so they didn't 'wander'), and Zeek's a young guardian! 

But, who was that person behind the tree? What's within the fog that Firan seems to know about? Is the gang dead or alive? Firan kept gazing down it, as did Zeek and he whined! What's going to happen?

Only what to come can say for sure.

Please review

Thanks


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks for reviewing Ani Mei (you got an official name! Lol), RAW is WAR (having fun with your name are we? Lol)

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy. Sorry again!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

All the ice master felt was the bitter cold of the river, an odd feeling for him, and all he saw was darkness. His mind could vaguely make out anything besides these feelings and even that seemed to be a struggle to make out. One feeling was as clear as day in his mind however and that was guilt. He hadn't been able to do what a dear friend had asked him to with her dying breath.

When he thought all was over he felt his back hit something solid, but did not hurt in the slightest. Curiously he opened his eyes and sat up only to be amazed and confused.

They were in a dark turquoise colored oval type object that could be called a bubble and it seemed to be protecting them from the harsh current outside of it. There was no water within it, not their cloths brought water in, in fact they were completely dry.

"What is this?" Rinku asked the question on everyone's mind as he looked about curiously.

"Whatever it is, it saved our lives," Kurama replied as he too looked at the bubble.

"But 'ho did it?" Jin asked curiously.

Suzuki shrugged, "Who knows."

Yusuke took his gaze from the water that flowed quickly by the bubble, a deep frown etched on his face making him look slightly mystical as the light coming through the water played on his face. "What was with those trees? It's as if they wanted to kill us."

"Not kill, I think," Kurama voiced.

Hiei raised a brow at the fox in disguise, "For once I have to agree with Yusuke. Why do you disagree?"

Kurama sighed and thought a moment, "Perhaps they were a bit too violent but-"

"A bit violent!" Yusuke cried, "They smacked us into this river, rather harshly might I add!"

"I'm well aware," the disguised fox replied as he rubbed his aching left side, "I think they broke a rib or two, but that's not what I'm trying to get at. All that I meant is that, perhaps, this is supposed to happen, but the trees might have taken a bit of pleasure in doing so."

There was silence for many moments before anyone spoke, and that person was Shishiwakamaru. "What makes you suspect that?"

"Ever since I first sensed the strange life within the trees in this forest I've found myself contemplating why," Kurama began. "Yes there are many places in the Makai that have living vegetation, mostly all vicious, but here the life seemed sluggish, as if it's just awoken from a long slumber."

"I wouldn't call the tree that smacked me sluggish," Yusuke retorted.

Suzuka nodded, "I have to agree, but also there's something else that counters your idea Kurama. When we first arrived in Ensuren the guards called this place a 'forest of no return.' Even Koenma told us this at one point, so that must mean these trees had to have been awake."

"Only on the outskirts, as there would be little need for them, or many of them anyway, to be awake further in," Kurama told him. "Era's goddess is said to reside here, or at least a very sacred place dedicated to her does."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kuwabara asked.

"Moron," Hiei muttered. Kuwabara growled but before he could shout back the fire demon spoke once more, "This place is _sacred_, which means its going to be protected from all those who would desecrate it. If you have not caught on that would mean practically the entire demonic race, not to mention your race, but they do not reside in this world."

Kurama nodded, "Precisely. No one really knew what this place was until Era came about. Not even Koenma knew and he is the prince of the Reikai, which amounts for a great many things. So it's only natural that the trees would want to protect a place that was, and perhaps still is, the most sacred of places in the entire Makai from."

Touya looked over at him, "It might just be that and the fact that the ones who once visited this place still live, but have long ago forgotten of their ancestries." He sighed, "Meaning my kin, the ice demons."

"The water demons might have died with a final wish," Kurama offered, "Which would make your theory as correct as mine."

"This is all fascinating mate, but that doesn' explain this bubble," Chu pointed out. "We don't know much 'bout this place, so we're little better than others demons to these plants. Given everything you just said they'd want us dead, not alive."

"I doubt our safety has anything to do with the trees," Kurama told him. "I believe an alternate force is the cause for this, but I'm not yet sure what that could be."

There was a short silence as this was contemplated by the group. "What about Era?" Touya questioned softly. "She has more than enough power and control over water to do such a thing."

Jin frowned slightly at his friend, a hit of sadness in his eyes, "Touya, I don' think she can be doin' anythin' anymore."

"No," Touya said quickly, "She wants to see the death of Van-Gareth more than all of us combined. I think she would defy even King Yemma to do all she could, regardless of any- set back." The last part was hesitated and seemed strained, but easily understood none the less.

Rinku smiled, "I agree. Era's really kindhearted, but likewise she was really stubborn when anyone disagreed with her on something she thought needed to be done."

Yusuke chuckled, "Ya and most of the time her stubbornness was rightfully placed, we just didn't see it right away."

"True enough," Kurama chuckled, "She was a- what the?" His sudden shift in speech was due to the bubble bearing them safe passage suddenly removed itself from the water.

They were carefully brought over to the land to their left and put down. Not a moment later did the bubbled pop, but none were splashed with water as it all hovered in the air for a second before flying back into the river, which was flowing slower than when they had first seen it.

The group looked at one another in confusion for several moments. The fact that the fog seemed so much thinner passed by them unnoticed, as did the fact that there was too much noise for an area so deep within a darkened forest. They were only brought to their senses as a loud roar was heard, causing them all to jump to their feet and look around nervously.

"What was that?" Rinku questioned in a quavering voice, one hand in his small bag so as to grab his weapons, several small yo-yo's, should they be attacked.

"Not su- Zeek!" Touya cried the last part as the wrymling came flying into view. "Where have you been?"

Zeek shook his head back and forth in an attempt to reveal the chain still dangling in his mouth. The ice master caught the message and held out his hand where upon the object was dropped before the dragon went to rest on his shoulder. He nuzzled Touya's neck affectionately for a moment, all too pleased to see him and the others once more.

Touya was slightly surprised by action as eek had never before acted in such a way to anyone besides Era. He smiled and gave the wrymling a soft pat, "Good to see you too."

"'at's the chain for?" Jin asked as he came closer to look at the object in his friend's hand.

"No idea," Touya admitted with a frown. "Why'd you bring this Zeek?"

The wrymling gave a noise of exasperation and bit the collar of the ice masters shirt, wringing his head around to effectively move the material.

Touya was shocked by this and grabbed the dragon and carefully pulled him off his shirt. "One minute your being kind and the next you're trying to bite me," he frowned, "What has gotten into you?"

The wrymling flapped his wing about and wiggled until he was released, where upon he bit into the ice master belt and pulled backwards. "Zeek!" Touya cried and once again grabbed the dragon, less gently than before, causing a small glimmering object to fall to the ground at his feet.

In surprise Touya let the baby dragon go and stooped down to see what had fallen. "The charm," he said softly as he picked it up, "I forgot I had this with all the commotion."

"I think that may be what Zeek was trying to tell you," Kurama told him. "They must go together."

"But the chain this was attached was rusted and broke when I touched it," Touya reminded him, "How can they go together?"

Zeek took the pendent out of Touya's hand, surprising him, and placed it on top of the chain resting in the other one. With a pleased squeak he re-placed himself on the ice masters shoulder, looking down at the two objects once he was comfortable.

Touya took Zeek's actions to mean that Kurama was correct. "No harm I suppose in reattaching it, even if it isn't the original chain." He carefully picked the chain up, positioned the clasp properly and slid it onto the chain.

Zeek made an approving noise and nuzzled the ice masters neck once more. "So this is what you wanted?" Touya gave a small smile, "Very odd, but your welcome." He closed the clasp on one end of the chain to the joint on the other end to prevent the charm from falling off.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

Everything became still and silent, including the river, causing the group to realize that there had been quite a large amount of noise going on. Then the fog seemed to gain a will of its own zoomed past them at a great speed, heading up river.

Some members of the group were knocked of their feet by the sudden movement, but those that stood had barely been able to do so.

vvvv

Van Garth looked below as the fog filled section of the forest suddenly seemed to come alive. All of it was moving towards a center point at a great velocity; even it meant it had to rise like a wave above the tree tops, which created an oceanic type effect.

After several moments all the fog was within one area and was moving rather violently. To any onlooker it would have seemed as if the fog was battling itself.

If the ancient beast thought that the occurrence was odd, what happened next was far beyond so.

The fog, seemingly shaped like a great dragon with eight wings, shot upward with enough speed to catch him completely off guard. The foggy beast was as solid as anything Van-Gareth had ever known and its impact caused such pain he was instantly reminded of one of Era's extremely fierce blows.

The impact caused enough of a jolt, both from the pain and the fact he'd been caught off guard, that his dragon appearance was dropped instantly and with the lack of wings he was sent hurtling towards the ground.

* * *

What the heck is with the fog! It seems even more vicious than the trees! Heck, what's with the mysterious bubble? Is what Touya said about Era correct? What will happen to Van-Gareth?

So many questions and so few chapters left! NOOOOOOOO! Dangit. I this is my favorite story out of everything I've ever written!

Oh and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a week, but I can't promise anything since I have to have a chair painted (In the style of a famous artist) and done with in about 4 weeks and I have barely anything done on it… :;sigh;: I'll do my best. That I can promise!

Please review

Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_The Prince Formerly Known as RAW_ and _Ani Mei_ thank you for reviewing.

The cliff hanger annoyed even me to tell the truth since I really didn't want to end it there, but it was ten at night and I was tired and I had school the next day (like now, only its nearly one am. Geez, I'm only going to get five hours of sleep now. Oh well...) so I was forced to stop. But it fit none the less, that's why I posted it as it was. Other wise I would have done it the next day or something. Oh well, it adds to suspense. Lol. This chapter has its proper ending though!

I like keeping you guys on the edge of your seats. It's fun! Lol. Seriously the whole out look on these last few chapters is a lot different that I had originally intended it to be, so as I'm in the same basic position as you all. To be honest I like this outlook a lot better than the last because even though the other view was interesting, this one is much more so. If anyone hasn't thought that thus far they certainly will from this chapter!

So here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Van-Gareth felt himself hurtling down towards the menacing trees of the sacred forest and there was little he could do to stop it. The air had been knocked out of his lungs from the contact of the fog like dragon, leaving him gasping for air, and the searing pain in his chest area left his mind hazy, making him unable to think of conjuring a proper form.

The beast that had hit him was turning about so that it would be soaring back towards the falling shadow demon. It was as white as fog and its body flowed much like the substance as well. Its eight wings were outstretched in a menacing fashion, head facing Van-Gareth directly with teeth flashing silver despite the beasts bodily make up and front talons clenching and unclenching as if it wanted to grab something.

The sight of the beast was lost to Van-Gareth as he smashed through the trees roughly, snapping branches and spraying leaves in every direction as he went. Angered and pained noises were emitted from the trees all around; regardless of if they were the ones being crashed through or not. The shadow demon merely clenched his jaw and took every blow.

Quickly enough the ground came to meet him and stopped his decent after a fairly deep indentation was made, but was not deep enough to make him completely below ground level. With an angered growl he opened his blood red eyes to glare up at nothing in particular.

The trees about him creaked and rustled angrily. The one nearest where Van-Gareth lay sent a low hanging branch strait down at him, but missed as he rolled to the side. He sprang to his feet before another tree repeated the same action, missing as well when the demon moved to the side.

A silver dragon six feet in length, but not standing too high off the ground, leapt out from behind a tree only to hit thin air; Van-Gareth had called on his natural talent of dissipating into the shadows. Unfortunately for the shadow demon he had underestimated the sacred forest and was quickly thrown from shadows out into the open.

Surprised and slightly shaken Van-Gareth scarcely missed being attacked by a dragon, fourteen feet in length, as in jump off of the tree branch above him. He knew well enough that the dragon creatures were guardians of the forest, just as the trees were the guardians of the shrine, but that did not hinder his anger in any fashion. If anything it increased it.

With a quick decision Van-Gareth took the form of a creature that looked like a jaguar except that its eyes were red, had two tails with snake like heads at the ends and two sharp black horns that were pointed forward like a bulls but were in no way positioned out to the sides of its head.

He sprang forward with great speed, passing trees long before they could make an assault at him and jumping over tree roots as they became wiser to his speed. He dodged the dragon guardians, though barely, by jumping onto trees or into the air, sliding on the ground, or altering his direction.

A sharp pain was felt through one of his tails not too long later as a dragon, three and a half feet in length, locked its teeth around it, even though the original target had been for the front paw. The dragon was forced to let go as the other snake headed tail took out one of its eyes.

Van-Gareth whipped around ready to slam one of his dangerously sharp clawed paws at it when a twelve foot in length dragon tackled him. The two beasts tussled with one another, each try to claw or bite the other, but neither quite succeeding. Several others other dragon guardians appeared all around them as they waited for an opening to jump in.

Getting angry by the fact that a mere dragon was holding him at bay he changed one of his front paws into a sharp lance and thrust it through the dragon's chest. Dragon scales are one of the toughest material known to any race, yet Van-Gareth had found ways around this being that he was a beast of shadow. His tactics for breeching the thick armor was complex for any shadow demon not of a very high level as they had to break apart their arm into its fundamental makeup, shadow, and let it move quickly through the scales, then quickly take the form of the weapon they were using to pierce the soft flesh beneath, and then dissipate once more to come through the scales on the opposite side.

The dying dragon was thrown to the side as Van-Gareth changed back into his regular form and got to his feet. The dragons surrounding him launched forward, only missing their target by a fraction of a second as he jumped high into the air and took the form of a smaller black dragon to fly through the trees, dodging branches as they came at him.

Upon reaching the free skies he once more took the form of a large black dragon and made off in search of the shrine. He hadn't much time to look however as the eight winged dragon came at him from above.

Van-Gareth closed his wings and rolled, mid air, to the side. Scales went flying into the air as the two dragons brushed by one another. The shadow demon-turned-dragon opened his mighty wings once more and steadied himself quickly as the fog based dragon turned its great body around with a powerful roar.

Knowing that his opponent would once again strike him from bellow if he did not do something Van-Gareth flew upward at a fast pace. The dragon on pursuit was undeterred by this change and readjusted his own speed and altitude with the mastery gained from centuries of practice and dominance of the area, which was once explained in legend to have been granted by Eralasea in exchange for an alliance.

With yet another roar the fog based dragon let loose a blast of white flame. While the flame missed Van-Gareth's main body it did scorch the lower parts of his tail, causing him to release and angered and slightly pained roar.

With great haste the black dragon changed his direction once more to evade another breath of fire and was now heading downward until he reached the trees and began flying parallel to the ground.

The foggy dragon was still right on his charred tail.

vvvvvv

Yusuke picked himself up off the place on the ground he had been thrown to when the wind had made an unforeseen and hasty move up river moments ago, carrying the fog off with it. "What was that all about?" he asked as he brushed the dirt from his clothing and straitened out his mussed hair.

"Good question," responded a shaken Rinku as he too got to his feet.

"The wind was been all crazy like," Jin said with a slight, uncharacteristic, frown. "It be givin' no warnin' an' I 'an pick up the slightest of traces it's suppose' to give."

Kurama removed a twig fom his hair as he spoke, "I think it was summoned with great haste, which would explain the lack of a warning." He threw the twig aside, "The question now is, what summoned it."

Touya stopped straitening his hair and cloths to look down at the necklace in his hands. The pendent glistened as if new in the bits of sun light that came through the trees now that the fog had vanished and the chain was still in amazing shape despite the fact that it had been blown fiercely in the wind.

"Maybe this did it," he said more to himself than anyone else, though they all heard him.

"What would make you think that mate?" Chu asked.

Touya looked up, slightly startled due to the fact that he had been lost in his own thoughts and had forgotten his friends were around him, but recovered before anyone could take notice. "As soon as I linked the chain together the wind blew, carrying the fog away with it."

Kuwabara looked about himself with a surprised expression etched on his face as he finally took notice of what Touya had said, "The fog is gone."

"Did you not notice that your line of sight was better," Hiei commented with a slight display of an attitude, but the one he was speaking to took no notice to his words for once.

Kurama frowned at Hiei, but said nothing to him. Instead he turned his attention back to Touya, "You're right, now that I think about it, but the wind was nothing like what it just was when we first found it and it was attached then."

The ice master shrugged, "I don't know why it did it, perhaps it was like a re-connection to something."

"Or perhaps it was just a coincidence," Suzuka said in a slightly agitated tone as he tried, for the hundredth time, to fix his wind blown hair.

"It was no coincidence," Hiei told him, "Zeek was demanding the charm and chain be reconnected and linked." He glared over to the wrymling, "I have a feeling he knew exactly what would happen."

Zeek let out a squeak as if to agree with the fire demon before nuzzling the ice masters neck. Suddenly he stopped and looked upward towards the scarcely seen sky with a small squeak like noise.

Everyone looked up to see a black dragon fly quickly passed the trees, causing them to sway in the changed air current. Not far behind him was a whitish dragon, who roared loudly when he was directly above the group before it spat out white flame at the dragon ahead of him.

"Van-Gareth," Touya breathed in surprise, "He's already here."

"And is having a rather warm welcome too," Yusuke laughed at his own idiotic joke.

"'onder 'ow long he'll be 'aught up," Jin mused.

Kurama moved towards the river. "Not very long I would venture to say, straying on the safe side of course, which leaves us little time left to find the shrine."

Shishiwakamaru eyed Kurama wearily, "I hope you're not planning on jumping back in there. It's a miracle we survived the first time."

"Perhaps," Kurama replied. "None the less I wasn't going to even suggest the idea, I'm merely trying to find some kind of baring to lead us in the right-" he trailed off and his eyes widened.

"Direction," Suzuka supplied the word Kurama had left out. "What's got you so startled?"

Kurama was caught up in his state of shock to say anything, so instead he pointed down river, eyes never leaving whatever it was that he was looking at. The group moved to the river curiously and all entered the same state as their surprised friend when they saw what he was pointing at.

The river they had been thrown into not long ago traveled down to the very doorsteps of a medium sized palace, where upon it circled around it and flowed through an underwater cavern. The color of the building was grayish, but somehow the entire group could imagine that once it had been a sparkling white and, while the full detail of the building could not be seen from their position, they knew it held an ancient beauty about it.

They had finally reached their destination, or rather the place their destination was within.

Any hope they had of reaching it before Van-Gareth however now stood on the very edge of a cliff, for the very demon they feared came crashing though the trees. He was still holding to his dragon form as he plunged into the river surrounding the palace, causing a large wave to wash over the palace walls and door like a tidal wave.

There was no time left to spare and the group took off at a frantic pace as they hoped beyond hope to reach the palace before Van-Gareth could regained his bearings.

* * *

Yey to dragon fights!

So they gang has found the palace that hold the shrine! Woot! But so has Van-Gareth! Will the gang reach the shine before the ancient shadow demon? How are they, being so much weaker, going to defeat Van-Gareth? Or is there something else in stored?

Find out in the next update!

Please review.

Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Spring break made me lazy, thus why this is a late update XP Sorry about that. I didn't want finish typing this and re-read it until today… bad idea on my part because I have school tomorrow and haven't touched my homework… hehehe… crud. Oh well XD

Thanks for reviewing:

**_Ani Mei_** – Dragons fighting proves for an interesting scene. Lol. I'm not saying XD

**_RAW17+2_** – I agree, who doesn't love them. Lol. And that was one wicked tongue twister O.o try saying your last six lines fast XD

On another note, I do have a good portion of my chair done. Woot! So I haven't been too lazy. Hopefully I'll get that done soon so I can worry about my writing, which is fun to worry about (that sounds strange. Lol) and not the chair…. I'm probably boring you…

On with the tale!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Touya ran in front of all his friends, save one, Jin, who ran at his side. His fears were mounting to new heights as every moment passed, as did everyone else's, knowing that Van-Gareth could resurface from the water depths at any moment and barge into the ancient palace ahead of them.

Angry creaks, rumbles and roars could be heard all about them as the forest swayed back and forth in a wave like manner. The occasional glimpse of a silver streak could be seen through the trees. What they belonged to the group could only guess.

"Who exactly is this forest angry at?" Rinku asked as he nervously glanced at the tree's about him.

"Both Van-Gareth and us undoubtedly," Kurama responded. "We are treading on sacred soil after all."

Touya and Jin skidded slightly on the ground before the came to an abrupt stop, causing Yusuke, who had been directly behind Jin, to twist and fall to the ground to prevent a collision with the wind master. "You can warn us before you stop short," Yusuke growled from the ground.

Neither the ice nor wind master responded, instead they looked at the sixteen foot dragon before them. Its silver scales seemingly flowed like molten silver as bits of light streaked over them through the hole Van-Gareth had made in the canopy of the forest had created some ways down. Its sliver-blue eyes gazed intently at them, holding a deep sense of guardianship about it at it stood firmly in place.

Zeek let out a small noise from Touya shoulder, causing the larger dragon to turn its gaze to him. After another squeak the larger dragon turned and coolly walked through the forest.

The group looked at one another curiously, only following the dragon as Zeek took off after it. "You think he's taking us to that building?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

"Seems like the general direction," Kurama replied with.

"Zeek wouldn't lead us astray," Touya said without looking over his shoulder at them. "He's far too loyal to Era to do something that was against her wishes."

"We hope," Suzuka added glumly. No one said anything to counter the blonds words, knowing that they held the fears they all shared.

vvvvvv

Van-Gareth thrashed around in the water while in his dragon form as he attempted to regain his bearings. After a few short moments he realized his efforts were futile at his size and hastily changed an ancient aquatic creature that no longer existed. The creature looked much like a manta ray except it was much larger, had three stingers, entirely black body, a pair of smaller fins under its main ones to allow for a forgotten acceleration in speed, and sharp spikes running down its 'spine.'

With the new form he was able to both breathe underwater and gain his bearings with great ease. Now knowing which direction was up he quick made his ascent to the surface.

vvvvvv

"Look at the size of this mote," Kuwabara half yelled.

"I wouldn' be callin' it a mote," Jin said as his eyes ran over the length of the water between them and the palace.

"Ya, I'd call it a lake with an island palace," Yusuke said with a disturbed look. "How are we going to get across?"

The dragon than had led them turned its head to the water and let out a roar, startling some members of the group. The fog based dragon came down to the palace, now looking to be like a Chinese dragon and as long as a football field, if not longer, to curl itself around two of its towers. It gave a roar back to the dragon, as if answering whatever question if had been asked.

Zeek flew to Touya and pulled on his shirt as if hoping to drag the demon forward. The ice master gently took hold of Zeek after his shock upon seeing the fog based dragon vanished. With the wrymling in his hands he took a few uneasy steps forward, stopping when next to the other dragon.

"What did you want me to come forward for?" he asked the baby dragon.

Zeek made no noise, only looked at the dragon at Touya's side. Before another word could be said the dragon struck Touya in the back with its tail, using just enough force to cause the ice master to take several steps forward to remain on his feet.

Not realizing where he was now positioned the ice master turned around in shock, "What was that for?" It was a question asked on the spur of the moment, thus held little thought to it, for if he had put any thought into it he would have known the dragon could not answer, at least not in a language he understood.

"Touya you be standing on the water!" Jin cried in surprise. Everyone was looking at the ice master in much the same fashion, but Jin had beat them to the forming a proper sentence.

Touya looked down in confusion and saw that he was in fact standing on top of the water. What looked almost like a sheet of glass lay beneath his feet, but closer inspection revealed that it was just the water.

"How can this be? I'm not a water demon," Touya said in surprise as he kept his gaze down at the water as if waiting for it to break apart and send him into the shallows of the lake.

Kurama looked to the dragon that had hit the ice master, "Perhaps they see that we want to aid them."

"Or maybe ice boy has a power he didn't know he had until now and needed a smack to realize it," Hiei said.

Touya was too distracted with finding out how he could stand on water to even notice that the comment had been poking fun at him, "I doubt it. I'm an ice demon and the only way we can do this is to freeze the water."

"'ell 'et's see if its just for 'ou," Jin said as he moved towards his comrade. His foot fell on something solid as soon as it came down on the water, much like Touya's feet had. "Eh? Guess it's na' jus' for 'ou."

"Then what are we waitin' for mates?" Chu asked as he moved forward.

Touya nodded and took a few cautious steps forward to see if the 'path' was as solid as the part he had just moved from. After finding it was just as stable he picked his head up and began walking briskly towards his destination, the others following in tow.

"Jin why don't you just fly?" Yusuke asked after he had his feet on the watery path.

"I don' want ta be gettin' them guardians mad at me for doin' 'at since they gave us 'is path," Jin replied.

"Very sensible of you," Kurama noted as he gazed at his feet, trying to figure out how their ability to walk on the water was possible.

When they were half way across the lake they saw a strange creature fly from the water, heading strait for the palace. Just before it touched the ground it changed form and landed with slightly bent knees.

"Crud!" Yusuke hollered. Touya growled and picked his pace up to a run.

Van-Gareth looked over his shoulder to them and smirked, but the look was wiped from his face as gush of flame fell towards him, causing him to lunge to the side to evade it. The fog based dragon had not moved from its general position, but it had felt the need to rid the shadow demon of his look. His reasons from not diving after him were unknown to the group however.

With a glare up at the dragon Van-Gareth walked to the door and moved through the cracks between them use of his natural ability.

The group stepped onto the ground the palace lay on a moment later and quickly moved to the door with a glace up at the dragon curled around the towers. The dragon gave no sign of harming them as it picked its head up and let out a loud roar into the forest.

Touya cringed slightly at the noise. With a shake of his head he cleared his mind and gazed at the door before him in shock and curiosity. There was no handles on the doors and it seemed only capable of being opened by some long forgotten method. The carvings on the new looking doors seemed as fresh as the doors themselves despite the millennia's it had stood unmanaged. Even the stones that made up the majority of the structure looked virtually new with its unmarred surfaces, only the grayed color of the stone gave away that it had been standing for an extremely long time.

"How does it open?" Rinku asked.

"We were never told," Shishiwakamaru said with an aggravated and slightly depressed tone.

"Damn it," Touya cursed as he slammed he hands on the door and leaned his head against the cool wood. "We've come through all we have to be stopped by a damn door!"

Jin's ears drooped, "Touya…"

A soft click was heard by all those close enough to the door. Not a moment latter did it slowly slide open.

Touya stood amazed for a short moment before he placed his arms back down at his sides. The soft flickering of the torches lining the walls could be seen as they began to ignite from an unknown source, leading all the way to the end of the corridor.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked the question playing on everyone's mind.

"Whatever it was I'm not going to argue with it," Yusuke quickly said and moved closer to the door to peer into it. "Is that- water?" A look of confusion was plastered on his face. From the torch light it appeared as if the floor of the corridor was flowing like a gentle stream, but not one speck of mold or algae could be seen anywhere.

"I believe so," Touya answered as he took a step forward. Just as when they had moved across the lake the water seemed to solidify enough for them to walk on. How this was possible still evaded everyone mind, but they dared not question it any further than they had already.

"Let's find the shrine before Van-Gareth does," Touya said as he moved forward briskly, not willing to even say the word 'try' because of his will to reach their proper destination before the shadow beast. The still had a chance and he would not doubt it, even if odds were currently against them.

vvvvv

A woman clad in a white dress, only her hands revealed the sight of skin, her face hidden in shadow, sat upon a rich wooden throne. The back of the throne was hidden by both the one sitting in it and shadow, the elegant wooden arms acted as a rest for the woman's arms and the legs were engraved with various images.

The room in which the throne sat was large and rectangular in shape with statues lining the wall in a cut out area in the floor. They stood with their ancient beauty as water ran by them at their feet in a steady stream like manner.

On the walls lay glistening stone like gems. Their positions were neither random nor sloppy, as they created elegant patters while illuminating the room as if the sun was shining through windows, though none existed in the chamber.

The ceiling was high and delicately painted with the legends of what the water goddess had done for her people, all except for the center that was. In that region, painted with breath taking accuracy, was the epic battle between Era and Van-Gareth, a tale everyone knew by heart millennia's ago. There was, however, a very large white area next the epic battle where paint had never before touched, making it stand out greatly against the entire ceiling. It was as if something had never been decided and thus could not be painted, but what it was had been long forgotten by all except for perhaps Eralasea herself.

On the side of the room opposite the sitting figure, stood a pair of elegantly crafted wooden doors that were currently closed. Figures were carved on it from some long deceased master of the art, much like everything else in the large room, with people depicted praying, consulting, and holding peaceful rituals for their goddess.

The stone floor was perhaps the only thing within the room that held little interest, but it too was not left blank. In the very center of the room was a large carving, deep enough to be seen but shallow so as not to trip anyone, of a lush tree with a dragon curled around it, its eyes gazing outward protectively. It glowed a faint blue as water ran through its crevices steadily.

Not a speck of dust, dirt, mold or algae could be found anywhere despite the fact that the room was obviously ancient. Everything seemed as if it had been recently cleaned, yet not once had a hand been raised to do such an action since its creation; it was as if dirt and grime knew better than to fall in such a place.

Everything was calm, but one could tell from looking to the throne that the figure was waiting for something, but seemed to be in no rush either. From the shadows behind the throne Firan stepped out; somehow he had been able to walk through them without his fiery body giving him away. Despite that the figure knew all to well who it was.

"So you have returned," the female said.

"Aye milady," Firan answered as he came to stand at her side arms behind him and under his wings. "All parties are present at this time."

"Good," the shadowed woman replied coolly. "You hear that child?"

From the water that flowed in the carving on the floor came movement. The water spiraled upward to just over five and a half feet where it began to take a form that was undecipherable for a few short moments. While the exact identity was not known it became obvious that the water had taken the form of a person.

As the watery figure stepped away from the carving, where fresh water began to fill it once more from an unknown source, it became clearer and clearer. A slender figure gave the figure away as a female, a soft face came to be seen with hair that came to the middle of her back.

Color was next to arrive with the figure as she knelt down on one knee, one arm across her chest in an old fashion bow like manner. White attire and a fair complexion were first to been seen as the color ran from her feet up. Next came her blue hair that turned into brown several inches up and soft blue eyes.

The shadowed woman's aurora gave off that she was smiling sweetly. "Welcome back Era Waterstrife."

* * *

Van-Gareth's and the gang are in the palace. Will they wind up in the shrine? Or will they wind up in the throne room? What is this weapon the gang is looking for? And is Era now capable of defeating Van-Gareth? Or has everything been a false hope?

Find out as the final chapters arrive!

Please review.

Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thank you **_RAW20-1_** for reviewing. I'm glad you're really enjoying it :) And your riddle is confusing. Lol. Is it human?

Sorry for the late update once again. My schedulewillbe busy for another week, due to the art show in my school for art majors, so the next update might just be in two weeks.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

A shadow glided down a long corridor, keeping close to the watery floor as it did so. It was nearly pitch black as Van-Gareth traveled in his free form since the torches lining the walls refused to light, not that he cared since it was darkness that made up his being.

The only light was coming from the water, though the phenomena could not be explained since there was no light source under its surfaces. It was as if it created light all on its own, but being that it was an ancient structure meant for a goddess it was hardly an inconceivable idea.

As he traveled down the corridors in an unknown direction doors could be seen occasionally on either side. Had he of felt curious he would have peeked into one of them to see what it held, but his curiosity only lay in what would happen once the shrine was destroyed.

Would the forest fall apart? Or would all the guardians descend upon him like a hawk to its prey? Either way he cared little. Before hand he had been too concerned with finding the shrine to bother with using too much energy on the dragons, but should they attack him once his task was complete he would not hold back.

vvvv

Yusuke look at the door curiously as they ran past by them briskly. Some of them held delicate carving, some held nothing but the rings showing that it had once belonged to a living tree.

"Any guess at what's behind these doors?"

"I don't think anyone in these modern times would know," Kurama pointed out, "And we don't have time to amend that."

"Right," Yusuke said with a frown. "And I doubt Touya knows where he's going either."

"In all honesty you are correct Yusuke," the ice master answered without looking over his shoulder as he continued to lead them down the corridors. "But I feel as if I'm being beckoned this way by something."

No one argued with the ice master, as they too felt something pulling gently at them as they traveled, but whether is was leading them towards the shrine or away from it could not be decided.

They would just have to wait and see.

vvv

The watery path stopped in front of two elegantly crafted doors. The water neither crashed into them, nor rippled backwards; instead it crept under the very stones underneath it in some tiny pathway.

It was here that Van-Gareth stopped momentarily and retained his natural form, red eyes gazing at the carvings with interest. The message was all to clear to him and he barged through the doors knowing know that the shrine was beyond the room he had just entered.

As he walked through the grand chamber his eyes roamed over it, taking in everything with little emotion. Even though he was here to destroy the place he found he could not help but look at everything that had been so sacred to the beings that now were long gone from the world.

It was truly odd to know that the demons he had once worked to destroy had such mastery in the arts. Too bad they did not know how to fight; Van-Gareth's words would have been in the modern tongue of the age while he gave a vile smirk.

He stopped short when his gaze traveled up to the middle of the ceiling where upon they took in the area that was left unadorned by paint. To one side was an image of him and Era, yet the final depiction of who had won had yet to appear and he knew all to well that the image would paint itself once its master had died, as it had been a trait masters of the arts had held back then. Yet it had not done so.

With an irritated growl Van-Gareth turned his gaze back to the other end of the room. There was no need to worry over such small things, even if he wanted the few minutes of glory, as the place would crumple as soon as the shrine gave way under his might.

He moved briskly across the room and up the few steps to where the throne sat half in shadow. In a few more steps he would be descending into the most sacred shrine to the water goddess. It was a place, he knew, where peaceful ceremonies had been held in the distant past. A place where most water demons had come to pray for a hero to defeat him so that they could return to their peaceful ways without fear or worry.

Van-Gareth smirked at the memory of the cries to their goddess the water demons had given as they were slain at his hands. Soon all they had prayed for would crumbled before their ghostly feet, for he knew all to well that there were those water demons that clung to their spiritual life to see his end. But with their beloved hero gone there was little hope left for them to cling to and when the sacred shrine was demolished every ounce of hope would be gone for good.

He felt himself begin to enter the shadow behind the throne. It was an extraordinary feeling to be wrapped within his natural element; the sun might not harm him, but that did not mean he cared to be within its unrelenting rays. The moment would have been perfect, in some essence, had the next event not occurred.

A fist came out of no where and connected with the center of his face, causing him to fly back across the room. Had the doors been closed he would have crashed into them, but they had been left open from when he had entered and instead he crashed into the watery floor of the corridor. The water was sent splashing backwards for a few feet before it stopped, but did not settle down as it should.

In a quick move Van-Gareth turned into his panther like beast form and hastened back into the room as the wave launched itself back at him even more ferociously than it had been initially released. The liquid traveled for some feet into the chamber before dying down into a mere puddle.

With a loud growl Van-Gareth returned back to his natural form and glared into the shadow, "Tusena vendaren turu gi dianed" (you're supposed to be dead).

"Danal falantro tusenaldre," (don't flatter yourself) was the reply as Era stepped out of the shadow with arms crossed and a look of defiance plastered on her place. Gone was the curious and somewhat childish look she had held among friends and gone was the peaceful attitude that was a key part of her race.

Van-Gareth was about to send a great deal of energy at Era when two other figure stepped out beside her, causing him to stop in slight surprise. Standing tall on her left was Firan, wings folded upon his back peacefully. To her right was the one person Van-Gareth had never thought he'd have the displeasure of meeting.

She was a young looking woman who was just taller than Era by an inch or two and seemed to radiate a light about her that could be hidden in shadow at will. Her skin was fair and eyes a wondrous azure that not even a flawless stone of its color could match. Her hair was golden in color, waving slights from mid back her waist, lush blue bangs hung by her forehead. A perfectly white dress that fell to the floor adorned her slender frame, but was neither tight nor overly loose, with long sleeves belled out and covered her delicate hands.

"Eralasea," Van-Gareth spat out as if the name itself held a retched taste to it.

In all logic a god or goddess should cease to exist when they have been forgotten, or rather, when the ones who once worshiped them cease to do so. The water demons had left the realm of the living over two millennia's ago and it had only taken approximately three centuries for the goddess to be forgotten to the world as the ice demons let her go for means of their own culture.

It did not make sense, even if Van-Gareth did not know that exact information, that the goddess should still be alive. She should have long faded away, much like the people who had once worshiped her. The idea of Era's survival would have come to lesser minds, but she had been locked away in a deep slumber where not even thought could have broken through, much like him had. It was because of that he knew there was no possible way the thoughts of the goddess could have flowed and kept her alive for so long. Something was no quite right and he would find out the reason soon enough.

"Here are the rest of the guests," Firan said calmly in the modern tongue of the age, yet both ancient beings understood it as if they had been in their native language.

The fire demon spoke truth, for at that moment the band of friends Era had made since her awakening but a month or so ago entered the chamber. They were stopped abruptly as the sight of the four ancient beings came clear to both their eyes and mind.

"E-Era," Touya stuttered in surprise. He had hoped she would be waiting here for them, like she had said she would, but some part of his mind had warned him about getting his hopes up. Now she stood in the same room, but even from the distance he could tell that something had changed about her.

Era looked past the shadow beast before her to the ice master and gave a curt nod, but did not smile like she normally would. She did not even utter a word of greeting in her choppy English.

The group, especially Touya, was at a loss for the sudden change. Not two days ago had she been as curious as a child in a grand new place, laughing and smiling as if the cares of her duty were not to bother her beyond a few thoughts that she rarely let out of her head. Now it was as if that child had been locked away, or worse, killed.

She was completely focused on the fight that was about to break out. A fight that would determine the very fate of three worlds.

* * *

Eralasea has been reviled! Dang, to think she's been the one planning a great many things through out this edition of the series… And Era has changed drastically it would seem… How is this all going to play off?

Please review.

Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own YYH

Another late update, grr. I had intended to update yesterday (since Sunday was Mother's Day and I wasn't on my computer much), but an extra credit assignment for my Sci-Fi class stole me away. Lol. I had to write a one page sequel to any story we had read in class… let just say that one page turned into six full pages in actual book format (meaning no spaces in-between paragraphs like I do here). It was fun, but time consuming since I tend to go off on tangents when writing. Lol. Hey, it makes for some killer ideas!

On another note, thank you for reviewing:

**_RAWbert Williams_** – Yey! I like to hear people enjoy my stories over and over, it always makes me smile, no joke. Ya, I can't believe I have so many! Many thanks for them to since most are from you :) And for the riddle, I have no idea either. I can imagine that, I'm already confused. Lol.

**_Ani Mei_** – Yep! But if she will stay alive I shall not say. Ya, I've been leading up to that one way or another though my tangents. Lol. Yes this story does have many tangents, but they all fit together and can't really be detected. Let's just say that the story was initially going to be 23-24 chapter, but, heh, as you can tell we're over that and I'm not done yet. Lol. There's still 2-3 chapters left (unwritten as they are, they are within my head)

Oh, yes, before you read this I should tell you that if you become confused with something Eralasea says after the second sectional breakers (the 'vvvv' things) look at the very bottom and hopefully I've explained what you might find confusing, if I don't let me know and I'll explain it without telling of what's going to happen in the last few chapters in the next update.

* * *

Chapter 27

Koenma stared at the screen across the room with wide eyes and mouth agape; his pacifier hit the desk with a sharp noise. Botan looked up from a book she was reading, "What is it Koenma sir?"

"Era-" as smile came to his face, "Era's alive!" He jumped upon his chair, causing it to spin, but the spirit prince in toddler form was to busy being gleeful to pay it any heed.

Botan looked to the screen and saw exactly what had gotten Koenma excited and found herself jumping to her feet as well with a cry of delight. "That's where her spirit went! Thank goodness it wasn't lost."

"Somehow she has her body," Koenma noticed. He tapped his lips with his index finger, "I wonder how that happened."

"Perhaps, sir, she never really died," Botan said.

"No, she did die," Koenma said with a frown, "The records of hero's show it and those are records no one but my father writes."

"She was in the hero records?" Botan questioned in amazement, "So quickly? I thought it took years of study before King Yemma put anyone in here."

"Usually," Koenma said as he sat back down, "Then again Era has been around for five thousand years, plenty enough time to study, but that's not what I was getting at. My father cannot give someone such as her life again. She's from the ancient world and such revivals are impossible, for whatever reason, to spirits from those times. It's something about their wavelength, it's abnormal, and something we just don't understand anymore."

Botan blinked in confusion, "But then-" she scratched her head in thought, "How'd she come back?"

"That was my question," Koenma said. "By all means I'm glad she's back, but it bothers me as to how it was possible."

vvvvv

Era glared at Van-Gareth, her hands curling into tight fists. "You have desecrated this place with your mere presence."

"What!" Yusuke cried as he threw his hands to his head, "How is it that she's speaking so well!"

It was obvious that he was not the only one amazed by the sudden sharpness of Era's speaking skills. It seemed improbable that the transaction between bad English and perfection had been made in less than forty-eight hours. In fact it was impossible in all standards.

Yusuke's outcry did more than reflect his friend's thoughts, it had attracted the complete attention of the four ancient beings at the other end of the chamber. Era and Van-Gareth stared at them in complete confusion while Firan and Eralasea seemed to be trying to contain their laughter.

"You are forgetting that you are in the presence of a goddess," Firan said once he had his amusement under control, though there was still a hint of it in his voice.

Most of the group looked embarrassed for not thinking of the goddess's capabilities before hand. In her domain anything otherwise thought impossible could most likely be done, including the ability to make a language understandable to those who knew little to nothing of it.

The old Era seemed to come back for a brief moment as she giggled and shook her head. Van-Gareth muttered something under his breath about moronic demons of the age as he turned his gaze back to Era. Upon their gaze's meeting the invisible dagger were once again thrown between them.

For whatever reason the battle had not yet broken out, but the group had a suspicious feeling it was because of Eralasea's presence. The fight was an ancient one, one that was now to be resolved after five thousand years of delay, which led to the thought of some formal beginning before a long awaited end.

Eralasea looked from Era to Van-Gareth then to the friends Era had made from the day of her awakening. A small smile graced her fair features, "I must welcome all of you to my shrine." Her voice was melodious and unlike anything human or demonic anyone knew of. "Here you shall witness the beginning of a great end."

Van-Gareth smirked at Era, "Yes, it will be your end."

"I think not," Era responded with slight agitation.

Eralasea glanced at the two of them, "Whoever's end it is to be has yet to be decided. However one thing has long been determined," she paused long enough to have all eyes fall upon her, "Nothing shall intervene in this battle. It is strictly a one on one duel which will determine who is to be the victor and who is to be the newest member in the Reikai."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the chamber and remained for several minutes. In that time the young group of Era's friends glanced at one another uneasily and the two destined to fight looked to one another with great determination and sternness.

Eventually Eralasea rose her hands in to chest level, palms up and fingers slightly curled. Almost instantly the water throughout the room sprang into life in a fashion anyone unlearned in the ways of the water goddess would have thought was an attack. In truth the water streamlined across the chamber and encircled each individual, starting from their mid section and swirling around too rapidly for anyone to retaliate.

In seconds of being incased all traces of life within the chamber vanished into thin air and a gloom befell it.

vvvv

Outside the shrine the guardians of the forest were moving rapidly towards an all too familiar location. It was something the forest had not witnessed since the first century of the shrines existence, yet, for whatever reason, it was occurring once more.

The trees shook in anticipation as the guardians ran by them. Through the guardians they would know everything that was to occur. This was yet another thing that had not occurred within the middle of the forest since the shrine first came about.

Life had completely returned to the sleeping forest and the creatures knew why.

The area that all guardians were rushing to was just outside the forest, a place where no life besides for that of grass existed. Great, evenly spaced, monoliths outlined the massive circular area, basking in the light of the setting sun. Their obelisk surfaces were unmarred by a master's carvings or by the relentless natural powers of weathering.

Thousands of years ago each monolith's tip had pointed blankly into the night sky, but the reasoning was by no means a mistake. Scholars of ancient times had predicted where the great stars would be far into the future, or rather, where they would be when a great battle would commence. The scholars and their work might have been forgotten many ages ago, but now it was to be remembered as their prediction on the celestial movement proved completely correct. The ten great monoliths were in perfect orientation with the stars of hope, or _celestia del hota_ in the ancient tongue.

It was here that Eralasea had brought the fighters and spectators, as it had been designed thousand of years ago to bare witness the battle between light and darkness. The guardians had encircled the area by now, but remained outside the circle of monoliths, even the fog based dragon lay drifting around it in it's free form.

As everyone, with the exception Firan, looked about, Eralasea spoke, "Welcome to the arania del celestia, or 'arena of stars' in the common tongue. A great legend speaking of this place was once known amongst all water children, but, alas, with their demise it too faded from the worlds memory, like many things had."

"The legend speaks of two children, one born from the hope of the very stars the waters demons had believed in and the other from the very thing the stars feared. The child of the stars would grow as any other child, while the child of fear, so it had been name, would learn only grown to learn bitterness and hate."

"In time the two children would meet, but it would be anything but pleasant. They were born of two different entities, ones that opposed each other greatly, and so they were destined to fight. However the first battle the children would fight in would be a false one. The time was not right for the battle and it would have to wait until the stars could bare witness to their child's battle with their fear, and so both were to be locked in time."

"Darkness would slowly spread into the light, but never would one over rule the other, only the battle of stars would decide which would reign supreme," Eralasea finished.

Silence once again befell them as the tale sunk in. Both Era and Van-Gareth had known of the legend, but never before had they thought it held such significance.

"So," Touya began once he found his voice, "Era is the child of the stars?"

"In essence, yes," Eralasea answered. She turned and looked to where the sun lay and found it was almost completely hidden beneath the horizon, "It is not long now."

"We're waiting for darkness?" Suzuka asked in bewilderment, "But that gives Van-Gareth the most power!"

The goddess nodded without looking to him, "That is true, but light also shines the brightest in the dark."

No further words were spoken as darkness began to quickly descend upon them and stars began to reveal themselves in their ordinary manner within the moonless sky.

"Those stars," Touya said softly as his eyes were attracted to ten unusually bright stars, "Are they the stars of hope?" While the ice master received no answer he knew what it was.

Moments later light from eight of the ten stars traveled downward, striking the monolith it was aligned with. The light was so intense that everyone was forced to shield their eyes.

When they could once again open their eyes they beheld a sight that had never before been seen by any organism within the three worlds. The once faceless monoliths now held a figure etched in light on all sides. Some were male and some were female, but clearly each figure held a different mastery. After a quick glance over all the monoliths it became very evident that two were left unlit.

Before the question could be voiced Eralasea spoke, "Just as planned long ago, all ten gods of the stars are now present." She turned her gaze to the young group who was at a complete loss for what was occurring, "Rightfully the water demons have ten gods, but they looked to only one after a distinct message was given to them. That god was entrusted with the task of looking after the star child when she would arrive, two and a half centuries after the message was given, and to do so they required a strong amount of energy to travel down to the planet. That energy came in the form of worship undivided among their fellow nine gods."

"I am that god, or rather goddess," Eralasea said smoothly. "Firan here is the tenth god. He was able to arrive here with me this time around by the energy emitted by Era upon being released. Her sense of love towards me as her goddess had built up within the crystal she had been dormant in for five thousand years."

"With Firan's help both Era and Van-Gareth have been properly tested and prepared for this very battle." She turned and motioned to the monoliths about them, "And now all the gods are present to bare witness to the battle."

There was a soft melodic murmur as the gods imaged within the monoliths shifted slightly and spoke to one another in a tongue Eralasea did not allow translation for.

"We were part of a legendary prophecy," Van-Gareth said, "How degrading."

"The only degrading essence of it is that you're within it," Era said as she rolled her eyes.

Eralasea shook her head, "Just as they should be, not able to get along in the slightest way. But enough chatter, prepare yourselves."

The fog whirled in and grabbed Era's friends, carrying them from the area within the monolith's, a place where fast amount of danger was about to begin, with Firan following quickly. At the same moment Era and Van-Gareth readied themselves in their battle stances, ready to begin at any moment.

Eralasea took a moment to look at both fighters before uttering the fateful words, "Begin."

Both fighters lunged forward at one another with their fists drawn back intending to land the first blow in the long awaited battle where one of them would perish.

* * *

And so the battle begins! Hmm, I wonder what will happen.

Find out next time.

_Explanation on possible confusing points_

The child of the stars deal does not mean that Era is actually the child of two of the gods. Era's parents are normal water demons, but Era herself was gifted by the gods with some of their power from the day that she was conceived, it was an action done out of hope (explained further when Van-Gareth is spoken about)

Eralasea states all ten gods knew of Era's coming two centuries before she was actually conceived, this isn't all that peculiar because they are gods.

Van-Gareth was said to be the child of the god's fear. If you think astronomically when a star dies it becomes a black hole (darkness) and death is something most things fear. So to the gods the darkness is something they want to combat and prevent from spreading. That's perhaps going too technical, but it kind of explains it… and hopefully that didn't confuse you further. Basically just think of Van-Gareth as the child of a god killer… why didn't I just say that before, that was so much easier. Lol.

Hmm… I think I should write a prequel to all of this, starting off from before Era was born and going up until she and Van-Gareth were locked in time, so to speak… sounds like a possible plan for a summer project.

If there are any further questions let me know.

Please Review.

Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own YYH.

Sorry for such a long delay in my updates! Three research papers have driven me insane for the past three-four weeks. I got them all about the same time and they were due extremely close to one another. Two were due back to back and the other was due four days later. And lets just say that if one is failed (which I've never done in my life, thankfully) I don't graduate. All that's over now :) and all I have to worry about are finals. Ugg.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Ani Mei**– Thank you! The battle has finally begun! Lol. I'll have to deal with the prequel once summer begins, I have far too much to worry about now to work on it.

**strawberry** – eep, scary voices T.T Lol. My battle has bugged me for a while, I had no idea how to write it. I had it all in my head, but when it came to sitting down and typing it got all jumbled… In the end this was the product… or rather part of the product. You'll see what I mean by the last part at the end.

**jadejr1212**– cries I'm sorry! School is horrid… and trust me when I say this, if I get off the A honorol in school my parents will most likely take away my internet and then there won't be any updates... or at least not for a real long time.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Koenma sir, have you ever heard of that legend?" Botan asked in bewilderment as she turned her gaze from the monitor to the spirit prince.

"No," Koenma admitted, never taking his gaze from the screen. "Then again I've never studied the ancient ways."

The spirit envoy nodded and remained quite for several moments before speaking once again, "I wonder who all the gods are."

"Elemental masters undoubtedly," Koenma responded. "At least that is the impression I get from watching Eralasea and Firan."

Botan nodded once again. "Koenma sir…" she hesitated a moment, "What chance do you think Era has of winning?"

Sighing the price answered back with three simple words, "I don't know."

vvvv

Era's fist connected with Van-Gareth's jaw line at the same time as his connected with hers. The impacts held such power that both fighters found themselves flying backwards, where upon their back smashed into a monolith. To the amazement of Touya and the rest of the group the stones neither shifted from their position nor showed signs of cracking in the slightest of ways.

Both fighters slid down the monolith to their feet, where they stood unfazed. Eralasea smiled faintly and stepped out of the battle arena, stopped when next to Firan.

"The battle fairs as it should thus far," Firan calmly said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thus far," Eralasea repeated. Firan merely nodded, knowing that as the battle commenced one would clearly be the winner, but who that victor would be was unknown.

"Eralasea," Touya began, "Era told us that we were to come here for an item that would aid her in defeating Van-Gareth, where is it?"

The goddess smiled softly at looked at the ice master, whom was only a few feet away to her left, "As you know Era's ability to speak in this modern tongue is far below average. What she came looking for was not an item, or at least one that you can physically hold, rather she came looking for something more- meaningful."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked in confusion.

"That is something that you must figure out for yourself," the goddess said as she turned her gaze back to the battle in time to see Era roundhouse kick Van-Gareth to the ground.

"Will this- thing help her?" Touya questioned in worry.

"It all depends."

The words were not reassuring in the least to the ice master, but there was nothing he could do, or so he thought. As he let his gaze fall back to the battle he cringed at the sharp noise created when one was hurtled into the monoliths. That person happened to be the one he was worried about and this time she did not slid to her feet, she fell to her stomach.

Van-Gareth seemed displeased even though he had struck the water maiden so hard. Closer inspection proved to hold the reason; a deep bluish-purple substance was trailing down his arm to his finger tips where it dripped to the grass below.

"Is that blood?" Kuwabara asked.

"I believe so," Kurama answered, "It isn't too awkward to see demons with blood that isn't red."

Era began to pick herself up of the ground. When her hands became free one went to the back of her head to rub the area that had slammed into the monolith, discomfort evident on her features.

Suddenly Van-Gareth disappeared, leaving Era to look around in hopes to detect him before she could be struck once again. Her hopes paid off as she dodged the shadow beast as he came out from the shadows attempting to stab her with a hand that was now shaped like a jousting lance.

Not a second later did she bring her knee up to hit him in the stomach, but he merged back into the shadows before the blow could be dealt. Unfazed by his escape Era came to stand on both her feet as she felt out her opponent's location.

When Van-Gareth reappeared he was behind the water maiden, his lance like arm once again went for a fatal blow. Era turned and stepped back out of the way, however her movements proved too slow to escape it completely, leaving a cut to appear on her cheek. As blood began to leak down her face she stepped towards her enemy, her fist following with the intent to land square in the middle of his face.

To evade a blow that would cause pain to surge through him body he jumped into the air. He was about to disappear into his element when something strong latched around his leg and slammed him into the ground with enough force to make a small indentation. That something proved to be water no thicker than a piece of rope.

With a growl Van-Gareth's arm turned into a whip and was sent with a sharp crack at Era, who ducked to evade it. The shadow beast had expected such a movement and was quick to send his whip like arm back at her, this time it curled around her legs tightly and lifted her into the air upside down.

Era wriggled around in midair as she tried to get Van-Gareth off of her, letting go of the water bound to his leg in the process. She grabbed the aggregating whip and tugged harshly on it as she attempted to pry it from its tight grasp.

Feeling the water around his ankle sink back into the ground Van-Gareth flung his arm grasping Era to the side, letting go of her near the ground to allow her to land with no hope of bracing herself. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs as he got to his feet, malice gleaming in his blood red eyes.

"Era get up!" Touya cried from the side lines.

Era coughed repeatedly as she tried to refill her lungs with oxygen. Van-Gareth noted her state of weakness and would not let it go now that this was to be their final battle, the very battle that would decide who would change the world.

The shadow beast jumped diagonally into the air so that he would be over the coughing maiden, his arm shifting to the form of lance once again.

"ERA!" Touya screamed so hard he felt his throat sear in pain.

The water maiden pushed up on her arms and looked up to him after she coughed, a faintly smile playing on her lips. Water built up around her hands, but if it was to be an attack it never had the chance to leave the ground.

Van-Gareth's lance like arm pierced the middle of her back, only stopping when it hit the ground below.

Touya and all his friends stared at the scene with horror and a lack of breath. "No," Touya whispered, he never turned his head to the side despite his mind wanting him to, nor did he ever take his eyes away from the horrid scene. Instead he took in a deep breath and screamed much like he had when he had first lost the maiden, "ERA!"

Eralasea covered her offended ears, "Not so loud child."

Touya's hands clenched into fists as tear welled into his eyes. He had cried more in the last week than he had in years, but he did not care.

"'ow can ya be so emotionless?" Jin questioned with drooped ears.

"Do you really believe Era is gone?" Eralasea questioned.

Shock covered their faces at these words. "But she-"

"Look closer child," the goddess cut him off.

Touya fixed his eyes on Era. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp on the ground. The lance had been removed from her back, yet no redness could be seen upon her, with the exception of her cheek.

"There's no blood," Touya said in surprise before a smile came to greet his face. "That means-"

"The battle isn't over," Firan finished.

* * *

So… if Era's alive, where is she? And what is that thing that looks like here?

Find out in the next chapter!

I'm hoping to update either next weekend or a few days after that (after my dratted math final). Another words I'm going to do my best to get my updates back on track.

Please review!

Thanks


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own YYH

I'm actually on schedule! Lol. I said I'd update after my math final, which was yesterday, and I have XD

Thanks for reviewing:

**RAW to the tenth power** – Lol. Yes they do, but it's really rather complex. DBZ eh? Ya I guess so when it comes to it… then again you can compare DBZ battles to many battles in anime's or anime related fics. Lol.

**Ani Mei **– Thank you. Yep, we find out where Era went in this chapter. And thanks for the luck too! I think I did fairly well on my math final. I only have physics left and I'm only worried about that because for the last three the stupid regents has been really hard, or so the teachers say.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Where did she go?" Yusuke asked as he looked around the entire arena.

"Some place that is safe at the moment," Firan answered.

"She is still within the arena however," Eralasea filled in what the other god had left out. "Era can be very cunning when she needs to be and now is certainly the most desirable time. She did not wait countless centuries to be killed off so easily after all."

Van-Gareth studied his lance like arm with a deep frown. No blood meant no kill and no kill meant that Era was playing hide-and-seek with him. That was something he did not appreciate in the least. He changed his arm back to its natural shape as he focused of finding the very faint power source his opponent had looming around her.

The figure that looked just like Era suddenly healed itself of its puncture wound and got to its feet. Van-Gareth's eyes snapped open and he jumped back to evade a punch to his face. With a growl his hand extended past normal bounds through the use of his natural ability and went through Era's chest. The results were the same as the last attempt to kill her, only this time the body broke apparent into the substance of Era's mastery; water.

Growling angrily Van-Gareth kept his eyes open as he once again tried to locate the water maiden. A sudden surge of energy caused him to look down before he cursed in the ancient tongue, something that Eralasea did not allow for translation, and disappearing into the shadows just as a column of water shot out of the ground at a deathly speed.

"Where the hell did all that water come from?" Yusuke asked in surprise.

"There must be an underground source somewhere," Kurama attempted to answer.

Rinku looked up to the disguised fox, "But how did she get down to it?"

Kurama's gaze fell onto the water goddess, "We've underestimated her from the day we met her, all we can do it watch and accept what she is doing."

"You must do more that accept it if you wish her to win," Eralasea said softly, but loud enough for them to hear.

Van-Gareth reappeared on the battle field only to vanish once more as yet another column of water shot out of the ground before settling back down like the last one. This 'game' continued for several moments as Van-Gareth tried locating Era and she tried striking him every time he showed himself. The fun ended however when Era was able to track where the shadow demon was going and sent multiple columns up into the air, allowing them to curve and follow his every movement as if they were homed in on him.

"Ah," Jin leaned forward slightly, "This be remindin' me of 'er trick back in the ice village. Only tha' turned into a dragon."

"But is just as deadly it seems," Touya commented, his throat hurting him from when he had screamed, something he felt very foolish for.

Van-Gareth did not bother entering his element, knowing that it would be a waste of effort with the water locked onto his very energy. Instead he ran ahead of the 'angry swirls of death' as Kuwabara had dubbed them not a moment ago, earning him a snide remark from Hiei.

He jumped to the side several times to evade a water column that crashed down to the ground only to disappear and another came forth to take its place. He even once stopped short once to evade an attack that came down from right above him before he changed his direction in an attempt to get away from the attack, but it proved useless.

A plan quickly formed in the shadow demon's mind and he smirked at the thought. In a quick movement the changed his direction once again for just over a dozen paces before stopping short. He allowed the water to lurch forward and come within inches of him before he changed into a very small demonic bird and flew into the air with great haste. His last second movement did not allow Era's attacks time to change its direction and so it crashed into the ground so harshly it left a fairly deep crater.

Van-Gareth smirked as he landed back on the ground in his regular form. The water filled the crater and became still far too quickly for it to have happened naturally. "Your trick is now worthless girl," his voice was dripping with venom and malice.

Some of the water within the crater slid upward to create the form of Era. Seconds later it completely materialized into the figure everyone knew. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she locked her gaze with her opponent, "As is yours."

"One down, hundreds more available," Van-Gareth said with little care and a shrug of his shadowy shoulders. He smirked yet again and shape shifted into a form that made Era growl so angrily that her friends shivered.

"I told you to leave my past alone," Era was furious and it was understandable. Before her stood the young boy her family had taken in before Van-Gareth had destroyed her home; Darien.

Touya clenched his fists and jaw at the sight. Not only was Van-Gareth angering Era by mocking the form of the child she had called her brother, the beast was also mocking his ancestry. Darien had been the first on in his family line to change from a water demon to an ice demon, something that only occurred because Era had left him in the care of an ice tribe so she could fight against the creature that had caused so much pain and suffering.

"Why would I dismiss what angers you most?" Van-Gareth asked with a chuckle.

Era brought her hands out to her sides, chest high, water trailing up to them in the form of several small columns. Her eyes shown with bitter hatred, something that was exceedingly uncharacteristic of her.

"Would you attack your dear friend?" Van-Gareth asked in a mocking tone.

"You're not him," Era replied angrily. She threw her hands forward and the water, the size of her hand, shot forward at the same time Van-Gareth sent a whip made of shadow at her.

Both attacks hit at the same time, but neither had the intention of piercing the flesh of its target. Instead they wrapped around each others throats tightly, cutting off the flow of oxygen their bodies so needed.

Neither let go of their attacks until the lack of air caused their vision to blur and their bodies to begin going numb. At that point the attacks fell on their own as instinct kicked in and they both fell to their knees coughing.

Eralasea frowned from where she stood, "That is not a good sign."

"What?" Touya asked as he forced his gaze to leave the arena.

"Era let go a fraction of a second before Van-Gareth did."

"Is tha' it?" Jin asked, "Tha's na so bad."

Firan huffed, "Children these days."

Eralasea gave a faint smile, "We cannot expect them to know what true battles are like Firan." She paused for a brief moment, "In battle such as these every fraction of time is of great importance, for a deathly blow can be laid within them, shattering their opponents attack before it could strike."

With new anxieties the group turned their gazes back upon the arena as the two legendary fighters got to their feet once more.

* * *

You have got to hate it when a god points out bad faults. Got you worried yet? I killed Era once, I can do it again! So what'll happen? I'm not utter a word of the outcome unless it is within the story itself… yes I know I'm being evil again XP

Please review

Thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own YYH

I don't have time for formal reviews, but thank you very much for reviewing; **Ani Mei**, **RAW20** (Happy belated birthday by the way!) and**Elfdragon12**

I am sooo tired. Lol. I graduated from high school yesterday (WOOT… erm...ya), which was Friday the 24th,and was at the all night graduation party held by the school until nearly fourin morning, got to bed around five and had five hours of sleep because I needed to get up for one of a friend's grad party. Lol. But I guess I can't argue because I won a 20in color TV at the all night grad party XD

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Era glared at Van-Gareth as she rubbed her soar neck. She knew her current dilemma with timing, but the only way to fix it was to concentrate harder and she already thought her mind was on its toes.

Her mother had once told her that as long as she believed in herself she could do anything. She had proven it thus far with her ability to fight Van-Gareth and live to fight again, even if it was five millennia's later, but she wondered how far belief in herself alone could carry her.

'_There is nothing here that can aid you in defeating Van-Gareth dear child_,' Eralasea had told her upon her arrival. '_At least there is nothing here yet_.'

She hadn't a clue what her goddess had meant by those words and there had been no explanation of them to follow either, leaving her to ponder on something she hadn't the time to. What did Eralasea expect her do do? Fake an advanced power? That was out of the question she knew before she had even thought it, Van-Gareth would know is she was faking anything; they were too powerful for such useless deceptions.

All thought was cut short as Van-Gareth changed forms once again. He took the form of a tall humanoid like figure with long arms that fell to about knee level, his fingers long and sharp as claws. The body of this form was jet black, but did not flow like his normal shadowy body, and his eyes were the ever piercing red that could potentially haunt the dreams of lesser demons.

Era readied herself in her battle stance, water spiraling up her body to meet with her hands. She leaned her weight on and off her front leg giving the appearance of her swaying back and forth from her front leg to her back leg, it was a tact that many well trained fighters did to relieve their legs of tension that would slow them down in battle.

Van-Gareth cracked his neck loudly as he put his chin to his chest and rotated it in a circle. It was obvious by this act that both fighters had he had pains in his neck just as Era did, something that might hold them back in battle. Might.

Feeling it was her time to do something Era made a move fencers knew as a lung. Her arm was up as it should be had she a foil in her hand, but instead of the point of a blade hitting thin air, due to her large distance from her opponent, the water that had been curling around her hand eagerly awaiting a command was sent rocketing forward.

With a smirk Van-Gareth jumped into the air, evading the assault easily enough, only to meet the second swirl of water thrown at him after a change in position on the water maiden's part. The attack skinned his arm but missed impaling him due to his rotation in mid air.

"She got him," Touya said quietly. He would have smiled at his friends accomplishment, but he knew that a simple scratch could mean nothing in the over all result of the battle, especially when one takes heed of an issue demons in modern times paid little attention to any more; time.

It was amazing to feel little tension in the air. In fact the only tension the ice master felt was from himself and his comrades. He silently wondered why the gods or the many guardians that all paying close attention to the battle were not in the least bit worried. It was an ire feeling since he knew better than to think that they knew the outcome to a battle when not even the magical ceiling in the palace knew what is was.

Upon landing Van-Gareth ran towards his prey with such agility that easily surpassed that of Hiei's. His approach did not go without interference however as Era continued to unleash her attacks. As he came into arms reach she dropped herself into the ground, leaving only her watery image to be struck.

Van-Gareth understood this maneuver all too well by now and was quick to relocate the maiden. Before he struck the ground where his senses directed him however she jumped out and sent a large column of water at him, which he too evaded by entering his natural element, darted to a different location and reappeared within seconds.

Sensing danger not far behind herself Era whipped around in time to see and duck an assault that would have ripped five extremely deep gashes into her body. Her next move was a jump to evade another assault by the shadow beast's sharp claws.

The commencing attacks were all hand to hand instead of what they had been doing; spirit energy and elemental attacks. This created a slight problem for the water maiden as Van-Gareth's arms were longer in this form than normal, keeping her at a farther distance and leaving a much less chance of making an offensive maneuver of her own.

Getting a bit annoyed with being forced into the defensive she did something desperate. She grabbed hold of one of Van-Gareth arms as it flew past her, ducked to evade the other clawed hand, and sent a high kick strait into Van-Gareth's jaw.

Van-Gareth was sent high into the air due to the force of impact, but not before dealing a blow of his own. As he had been going up he freed his captured arm and lashed the back of his hand across her face hard enough to make her spin and fall to the ground.

Era was dealt three sharp cuts on her cheek as some of his fingers caught her, all being deep enough to cause blood to flow down every section of the wound. She pulled on her shirt sleeve to place the material over her wrist before she placed it on her cheek in hopes of easing the bleeding. She also focused water onto her cheek to both clean and slowly heal the wound.

Van-Gareth was in little better shape as Era's blow and broken his jaw. He growled through his teeth before he forcefully grabbed his jaw with his hand, which he had turned back to normal, and sharply popped it back in place without even a cringe. With his jaw back in place he turned back into natural form and focused his shadow abilities to seek out the remainder of the break and bind it back into place.

"Wait a second!" Yusuke proclaimed. "If they can both heal how are they going to be able to end this fight?"

"The trick," Eralasea began as she turned to look at him, "Is to cause an injury to great to heal in any hurry."

* * *

Is it just me or does Eralasea keep giving more and more bad news?

Please Review

Thanks


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own YYH

Thanks for reviewing:

**Elfdragon12**– Lol. Sorry and thank you. Suspense is always fun, but can be very agitating at the same time. Gotta love it XD

**Ani Mei**** –** As Kurama would say "I admit, you've caught me with my hands red" … or something like that. Lol. Thank you! Aw. Lol. I didn't see anyone cry at my graduation, but that doesn't mean anything. Then again our graduation was kind of hilarious with the dozens of beach balls and one balloon that look like- dare I tell you- a key piece of male anatomy XD Everyone who saw it was laughing so hard! XD

**Reiko5**– I had to read that a few time before I smacked myself and say 'duh, the message is clear enough'. Lol. Can't believe I didn't understand it at first. But ya, I hadn't seen that until you pointed it out. I love Touya-kun :) But I also seem to like make drama in the poor guys life. Lol

* * *

**Chapter 31**

A throbbing cheek was mostly what Era was aware of for several moments, but the back of her mind paid careful attention to the demon that was not far away mending his broken jaw. Once again her blood had been shed, but this time she had dealt something in return. A broken bone and only a broken bone Van-Gareth had endured, not even a drop of blood had been spilled.

She'd have to do better than that to win this battle.

A faint murmuring filled the air. It sounded awkward, a noise she had never before heard but somehow knew what it was. It was the ancient speech of the gods, a language neither she nor most of her kin for that matter, had ever been able to learn as only the priests and priestess of her people had ever heard it, on rare occasions. By their tone she could guess that they were discussing the battle, but she knew not in what manner. Did they still have faith in her? Or had they given up?

With a frown she took her hand away from her cheek and stood. The part of her sleeve she had used to stop the bleeding was completely covered in blood, but that too faded in moments as water absorbed it and sank back into the ground.

Van-Gareth wobbled his jaw back and forth, making sure it was back in its proper place. He was clearly agitated and made the fact known by whipping his arms forward, towards the water maiden, sending thick spikes at her.

Era took several jumps back, evading each spike by mere inches. She stopped herself with an extra step, half expecting the shadow beast to in her face at that moment. Van-Gareth however was still in his same position, arms still out from when he had launched the attack. His blood red eyes were holding a look of malice and pleasure, an odd combination since he had not even skinned her in his assault.

Sudden shock overwhelmed the maiden as she felt something pierce her shoulder, not stopping until it had cleared her flesh completely. That something was a smaller creature that had formed from the spike she had last evaded. The creature looked something like a gremlin with two horns atop it head where vile grin lay.

Grabbing hold of the spike like arm of the creature she applied more than enough force to both rip it out of her body and cause the creature the dance around in pain as it tried to pull away. In an attempt to free itself it changed its arm into a spike and flung it at her, but she caught it easily enough.

She had let her guard down once to these creatures, something she would not allow again. Proving this to herself was easily enough with the events that quickly befell her.

The seven brothers of the gremlin like creature were quick to come at her to aid the captive creature. The attempt proved fatal for the captive as Era placed it in the way of an oncoming assault. Without a second thought she let go of the dead creature's arms and punched one of the other creatures in the face as it tried to pounce on her.

Van-Gareth withheld his laughter as he watched the maiden fight his shadow minions. It had been some time since he had last used them, but Era had never before encountered them and with her badly wounded shoulder defeating them would be even more of a nuisance.

"What are those things?" Rinku asked.

"Shadowgri," Firan answered. "They are creatures only able to be summoned by shadow demons, hence their physical make up. Their true power lies in group attacks. Alone they are vulnerable, unless they catch their prey off guard like they did Era."

"So 'ow strong are they?" Jin asked.

Firan thought of how to put it in terms they would understand, "Alone, mid to upper B class, as modern times have come to classify demonic power. In groups they can be compared to a mid S class level."

Yusuke made a face, "That's a huge power lift."

"The problem is not them," Touya spoke up. "Their simple enough to defeat for Era. It's Van-Gareth she has to watch out for."

"Wisely said ice master," Eralasea calmly said.

Era was more or less holding her own with the shadowgri. She had not been dealt another wound, but she had to move about with high agility to keep ahead of their assaults. Two of the creatures lay dead, but that left six more to deal with.

A shift of something in her peripheral vision altered Era to a bigger problem. Her greatest foe had merged with the shadows and she had not the time to relocate him as she dealt with the 'high pitched squealing jumping beans' as Suzuka had put.

Feeling the desperate need to rid herself of these pests she commanded the water to come up directly in front of the creatures. The shadowgri smacked into the hardened wall of water, three of them breaking their necks, leaving the other three to fall to the ground dazed.

"Era look out!" The familiar voice of Touya cried.

Ducking the maiden just missed being struck in the back of the head by Van-Gareth's clawed hand, but it had sliced about two inches off of her hair. She saw the blue strands fall to the ground and a very cross look came to her face. Even though half of the blue in her hair was still present she could not tolerate an unwanted hair cut.

Lunging to the side to evade an oncoming blow she rolled and came to face in her opponent's direction. Her hands came to chest level before shooting out, palms turning to face the shadow beast, sending a jet of water strait into his chest.

The sharp movement caused a surge of pain to emit from her shoulder, reminding her of her injury. She summoned a column of water just as thick as her wound and allowed it to fly right through the damaged area, causing her to cringe. In its wake was nothing as it had hastily healed it.

By that time Van-Gareth was on his feet and the Shadowgri were once again running at her. With the whip of her arm the bloody water wrapped itself around the nearest creatures neck, breaking the fragile bone, before it was flung into its ally, knocking it over. The last one was dealt a fatal blow through the heart by the water before the liquid fell to the ground and was absorbed once again.

Turning Era yelped; Van-Gareth had turned into a jaguar like beast and was mid pounce, claws extended, when she had taken notice. She managed to grab the front legs, but fell with the weight of the creature.

Era fought to keep the sharp claws of her enemy away from her body as she lay trapped on the ground. Van-Gareth's snake headed tail bit down into the maiden's legs, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. When the beast opened his mouth to roar it got a mouth full of mud and water, which had sprung from the ground beside the maidens head.

Taking the distraction to her advantage Era kicked the beast to the side, dislodging the sharp snake teeth from her legs. Once on her feet she was force to kill the last of the shadowgri, but her diverted attention caused her an ample amount of pain through the means of a harsh punch to the center of her face by Van-Gareth, who was back in normal form.

The blow sent her flying backwards, only stopping she crashed into the energy barrier just in front of her friends. A sharp cracking noise was heard and white line sprung up the shield, but they disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

Era was dazed with a badly bleeding nose as she sat uncomfortably on the ground. There were fireworks going off in her head and her vision was completely spotted because of it. Part of her face was covered by her hair, some of which was catching the blood as it ran from her nose.

Touya moved to just diagonal of the dazed maiden and knelt down; had the shield not been present he would have been at her side. "Era get up," he practically commanded. He could clearly see the shadow beast approaching, a vile smirk plastered on his face. "He's coming, you have to get up," this time his voice was almost pleading.

"Era get 'ou're butt up," Jin half yelled from behind her. "You'll be getting' 'ourself killed if ya don'."

If the water maiden had heard them she made no distinct sign of it. She merely brought her hand to her nose and applied pressure to it in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was clear that she was still somewhat dazed.

"Get up Era," Touya pleaded. "You can beat him, we all know it."

This time Era made it known that she had in fact heard when she turned her head towards him. Touya was slightly shocked at her appearance. Blood covered the area just below her nose, splotches of blood above it only because of her hands position on the bridge of her nose. The sticky red substance dripped from her chin and trailed down her neck to leak into her white clothing.

"Oi, the sheila's nose it broken!" Chu proclaimed.

"Era…" Touya was at a loss for words, but saying her name revealed that he was deeply worried.

The maiden forced a smile. With a tug on the soft cartilage she repositioned her nose, causing a rush of blood before it calmed down to the flow it had been moments before.

"Isn't this quaint," the malice filled voice of Van-Gareth broke through the air. "It's you who are going to die despite your claims."

Era's gaze suddenly turned cold and she looked to the shadow beast. She did not move to get up, nor did she speak, but her harsh gaze said all that needed to be uttered.

"Go get him Era," Yusuke said encouragingly.

"You can beat him kid," Suzuka said with a smile.

Era once again turned to them. She saw all their encouraging faces, Yusuke's thumbs up, Rinku smiling at her with his hands behind his head and Jin's goofy grin that had so many times before made her smile and did not stop her from doing so this time around. Her attention turned to the ice master who was smiling softly at her.

'_Era, my child, sometimes what you need most is something you cannot hold in your hands, but something you can hold in your heart._' Her mother's voice rang in her head.

'_There is nothing here that can aid you in defeating Van-Gareth dear child. At least there is nothing here yet_.'

Perhaps what her mother had told her when she was younger and what her goddess had told her only hours ago were one in the same. Perhaps she had been looking for what she needed in the wrong places.

"We believe in you Era," Touya told her softly.

What she had always needed had been right there in front of her. Her friends, the very people that had become like family, was all she truly needed. Yet to call Touya a friend seemed to be the wrong word usage, but she was at a loss for the proper one.

"Enough of this nonsense," Van-Gareth frowned. He threw several spikes at her to end what he had started.

Without even turning her gaze to the demon she summoned a barrier, stopping the spike easily. As before they began to change into the shadowgri, but before they could change completely the water constricted, destroying them as it came together and formed a dragon.

"Enough of your nonsense," Era turned her head to gaze dead on with him.

Water ripped out of the ground and wrapped around her, absorbing all the blood and sealing the wound in her nose. The deep red water shot away from her and united with the watery dragon before her, becoming the beast's teeth, giving it an even more menacing look.

Era let go of her nose and put her hand out, "Go."

The dragon roared louder then the fog based dragon had within the forest. The guardians chimed in with their roars and a low rumbling was heard from the fog that was swirling around the outside of the arena. The noise filled the night air sharply and could almost be compared to an army's battle cry just before they charged onto the field to face their enemy.

Van-Gareth took a step back instinctively. He took another when the dragons ceased to roar and the watery one before him gazed fiercely at him through its silvery eyes.

Without warning the dragon charged forward, teeth ready to sink into his flesh.

* * *

Ouch! Broken nose, pierce shoulder, what the hell Era! Lol. It seems her dragon means some business with its killer jaws. What will become of Van-Gareth?

Find out in the next update.

Please review

Thanks!


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own YYH.

Sorry, this is a day later than I originally planned, but with me working until seven at night (I need to get money for collage, which starts the middle of next month for me) writing my stories gets put off so I can relax a bit. I didn't update last week because I was on vacation, sorry I forgot to mention that.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Elfdragon12**– Thank you :D I've been doing my best to work on making my fight scenes less glitch, which meant lots of revamping and extending before I updated. To tell the truth my original fight scene (planning it in my head) had only been maybe two chapters long. Lol. Obviously that changed drastically XD Hmm, pay back, if only it were than easy…

**Reiko5**– Lol. I love dragons so I can't resist putting them in. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter… it has a huge twist.

**Ani Mei**– Thank you :D Lol. Hearing that you're cheering for Era must mean I'm doing something right. Lol. Cliffy's are so fun to write though! Plus they keep me from getting major writers block most of the time. Ah, I wouldn't call it greedy, just the sheer want to know what's going to happen, which is a good thing :)

**The Fullest Extent Of The Raw **– Lol. DBZ theme song in action. It's alright, I do that myself sometimes. I'm glad to hear my battles are being liked by you and everyone else :D Lol. All I heard at my graduation when I walked across the stage was my last name yelled by someone. I later found out it had been my best friend.

On another note, do beware. There is what can be called a major twist in this chapter. I set it up a couple chapters back and now you'll see why I had a certain aspect explained.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The water dragon raced towards Van-Gareth with its jaws wide open, its blood red teeth shimmering in the fading moon light. Dawn was closing in on the legendary fighters, an hour to which only those who knew of the ancient battles could understand the horrors yet to come.

Modern scriptures were ever vague on the details and ancient ones had long since been reduced to dust and scattered to the winds. Some known tales, no one knowing from where they originated, say the gods, who watch noble battle such as the one in progress, turn their backs come dawn, making the victory of the battle worth little more than that of mouse escaping a cat. Others say the gods become impatient and end the battle themselves, leaving neither a victor nor a loser.

To those who had the chance to read the rare modern scriptures they would find only this message:

_The gods watch great battles from their homes afar, waiting and watching from dusk till dawn, upon which the most horrid of events do befall the battle grounds._

This fact neither Eralasea nor Firan would speak of to the friends Era had made along her journey; it would be something they would witness if the battle was not finished soon. The goddess had been no fool when she had spoken of time as something very important. No, she, in fact, knew just how important it was and because of that she silently hoped for Era to end the battle soon.

"The dragon is ingenious," Firan said with a pleased look. "It is, by far, her most powerful attack."

Eralasea said nothing in return for several moments as she watched Van-Gareth narrowly evading every assault the dragon tried to make. "She has realized what she must," she said softly, "But I question if it is now too late."

Touya gazed up at her questioningly, but something told him not to ask what was now nagging his mind. Perhaps it meant nothing, though he highly doubted this idea given the wisdom the goddess held. Turning his gaze back to the battle he found and almost pleasing sight.

Standing tall Era gave silent command to the dragon she had created with both her element and blood. Her face was stern and her aura more powerful than ever before. She seemed very much different, yet she was still the maiden Touya and the others had freed some weeks ago.

Legends always seemed to emerge after events such as this, but how would the new generation come to tell it? Often did tales speak of valiant hero's risking their life to restore order, yet would this be the same? Would fate's final decision let darkness or light reign supreme?

As everyone watched the battle no rightful answer could be give, only hopes and desires. The gods remained quiet, the guardians seemed statues like as they stood unmoving and even the fog that had once swirled around the outside of the arena seemed to lie ever still.

The battle would end soon, one way or another.

Van-Gareth hurtled a wave of energy at the dragon, hitting it on the side. The impact did not harm the creature, in fact it only proved to make it more aggravated. With the whip of its great tail the shadow demon was sent flying into a far obelisk with a painful crack.

The dragon wasted no time in running towards the winded shadow demon. Seeing the beast closing in on him he took in a sharp gasp of air and made a desperate move; he made himself two dimensional against the ground. The dragon crashed into the obelisk, splattering into one giant puddle that fell to the ground, not leaving one scratch on the stone.

Van-Gareth moved away as the water fell, only getting a few drops on himself as he went, before returning to his natural form. He was about to laugh at yet another feeble attack when something caught his eye; the puddle the dragon had turned into was shifting about and climbing in both height and width. Within seconds the dragon was back and standing mere yards away from him, roaring loudly.

The brief moment of shock that Van-Gareth had accidentally let overcome him proved costly. Before he knew what had happened something had wrapped tightly around his legs, keeping them planted to the ground, and climbed upwards with great haste to bind arms to his sides. Looking down he realized, with anger greater than that of an exploding volcano, that water was his captor.

"Where are you getting this power from?" Van-Gareth hollered; his words in the ancient tongue to Era's ears but in the modern one for everyone else due to whatever power Eralasea continued to release.

Era placed her hand over her heart, "Here," she said, "Through something you neither understand or care about."

She gave command to the dragon to strike and it obeyed without hesitation. The shadow beast wrestled to gain freedom, watching as the dragons sharp blood red teeth came closer inch by inch. He was pinned, defenseless and about to be reduced to mere fodder for the dragon his enemy had created.

The mighty jaws of the dragon clamped shut with a nerve racking noise. Era gasped loudly, shock filled her friends, Eralasea and Firan closed their eyes and tilted their heads slightly to their shoulders and Van-Gareth stood staring at the jaws that lay just centimeters from his face.

Ghost like arms were gripping the dragons tail, whatever it was connected to was lost somewhere underground. White mist began to arise, thinner than that of the foggy dragon outside the arena, but a much more menacing aura was held by it. The captured dragon roared as if in pain before exploding, spraying water everywhere.

In a panic Era looked to the horizon and cried, "Oh no!"

Slowly color began to fill the sky as the sun rose for the start of another day, deep red hues being the first colors to greet the eyes of those who had seen nothing but darkness for hours. The blackness of the sky much higher from the horizon began turning blue and the stars began to fade back out of view.

Dawn had arrived.

With her attention being drawn elsewhere the water binding Van-Gareth fell to the ground. The freed shadow beast however did not take advantage of his opponents shock for he too was now staring at the horizon.

"What's going on?" Touya asked in concern. No response came to his question from the gods who kept their eyes closed.

The gods within the obelisks were murmuring back and forth to each other in their strange language with hurried tones. They seemed unhappy about something, perhaps even concerned.

Era jumped as something grabbed at her legs. A frightened expression no one had ever seen upon her face became clearly evident as she moved about slowly, gaze locked on the ground she could no longer see through the mist.

Van-Gareth might not have looked as his enemy did, but he was cursing in the ancient tongue and quickly moving about to evade the ghostly arms that seemed attracted to him more than her. The reason for this was simple, the creatures, what ever they may be, were attracted to energy and Van-Gareth was letting off more than Era now that she was panicked.

A sharp tug on Era's hair released a yelp of both pain and fright. The creature which had grabbed her was half out of the ground; it was a sinister looking thing that appeared to be half ghost, half undead with a jaw that wobbled as it gave off nauseating screeches and empty eye sockets that seemed to somehow pierce through her very soul.

With a shriek of terror Era ripped her hair out of its grasp, losing a great many strands rather painfully, and nearly jumped sky high as another creature just like it tried to take out her knees.

"Ancient wraiths," Kurama said fearfully.

"What?" Yusuke asked in confusion, not being able to hide a shiver that crept up his spine.

"A horror like no other," Kurama breathed. "They carry with them a fear so strong that even the bravest of hearts cannot withstand it. It's an ancient curse I thought was only legend."

Touya turned all attention to the disguised foxed, "An ancient curse?"

With a nod Kurama spoke, "I ran across a tale centuries ago when I was treasure hunting speaking of this. It was written in a faded book with its pages crumbling even at the slightest touch. All I got from it was what wraiths were and that they were cursed to those who battle, which never made much sense to me- until now- because demons battle all the time."

"What do you mean?" Rinku asked, his voice shaking in fear.

Kurama took in a breath in a vain attempt to calm himself, "Wraiths disappeared when the ancient gods did, but now that they are back to watch Era's battle the wraiths came back as well."

"What will happen to Era?" Touya asked in concern.

Kurama closed his eyes, "Wraiths are not known to leave survivors."

"No," Touya breathed, sweeping his gaze back to the maiden he had become so fond of. "Hang in there Era!" Touya yelled.

Van-Gareth growled and tore his arm away from a ghostly hand. He cursed himself for not paying heed to time. He should know better! It wasn't the first time he had done battles under conditions that could potentially end with the same effects now around him.

A cry emerged from Era as several hand locked themselves on her legs so tightly there was no way to find release. How could the battle end like this? It wasn't fair! She had been milliseconds away from winning!

A tear fell to the ground as her hair was once again grabbed, making her lean heavily to the front (her hair having been draped over her shoulder). "No fair!" she screamed, trying to pull away with all her might. To be dragged down into the mist meant leaving this realm of existence and be forever locked in Limbo; not something anyone would desire.

With a scream Era formed a ball of energy in her hands, attracting a great many wraith hands to lock onto it. Grinding her teeth she used all her might to bring it level with Van-Gareth before she released it.

She fought to stay above the mist as more arms grabbed at her. She had to see her enemy fall before her!

Van-Gareth, having been fighting off the wraiths, noticed the attack too late. While it wasn't as strong as Era could have made it, it was still able to knock him off his feet and fall into the abyss that was the fog.

Eralasea suddenly looked up for the first time since dawn had first spread its wings. An explosion from within the arena blinded everyone and shattered the godly barrier around it, sending the mist outward.

* * *

BIG TWIST! The battle ends but no victor is known… if there is even one. Is Era locked in Limbo with Van-Gareth? Why did the godly shields around the arena shatter?

_Find out in the next, and last, chapter._

Please review

Thanks!


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own YYH

Hey guys. I'm back from the dead… figuratively speaking of course. In the last three weeks I've been at college so I've had a bit of trouble finding time to write this (homework sucks, especally since I'm working ahead to give myself free time). The weeks before I got here (college) I was preparing all my stuff. Figuring out what I needed, what I had to buy last minute and so on. Another problem is that I have two dorm mates (don't get me wrong they're really cool!) but I have the only computer, so we're sharing it XP

Any way, I've finally finished this, re-read it and decided I liked it (I have another version of this ending saved on my computer right now, but I wasn't liking, so I wrote this one).

Thanks for reviewing:

**Elfdragon12**** – **Waho! Cliffy's… erm… I mean "NOOOO! Evily cliffy's!" Lol. They're so much fun to write.

**The way of the RAWrior – **(lol, nice play on the word). Lol. I should go up to random people and say that XD Yey for twists! They're fun… sometimes. Lol. The idea for the last chapter I've had for a while. It was very interesting when I had come up with it :)

**Ani Mei** – Lol. I used to be obsessed with dragons. Now I just like/love them (depends on my mood). Ah, a victor… hmmm… we shall see. I don't want it to end either T.T I had an idea that was something like this one (called _Eclipse_), but I never got far into it. It has it's similarities, but for the most part they are very much different... hmm I'll have to see about finishing that when I have time.

Man I can't believe this is the last chapter T.T I love this story! I don't want it to end! T.T

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The group coughed on the mist that smelled of the dead and felt as if they had been dropped into artic waters. Even Touya felt a shiver run up his spine, but whether it was from the cold or the fact that he felt as if he were being dragged into the River of Styx he wasn't very sure.

Just as soon as the feeling came, it left. Opening their eyes the group found they were back in the shrine, the goddess and Firan were still beside them and Era lying motionless on her stomach some yards away. Her hair lay strewn, covering any traces of her face, and her cloths were torn and dirty looking.

"Era," Touya gasped and ran over to her, worry plastered on his pale face.

"What just happened?" a confused Suzuka asked.

Not even the wise Kurama could muster an answer that seemed to make sense with all that had happened. They should have fallen victim to the mist as the ancient stories had said, but somehow they had not, even though it had come strait out at them. It didn't seem possible that even the gods could have stopped such a demise from occurring.

"The battle has ended," Firan stated clearly and easily, as if what happened had not bothered him in the slightest way.

The spirit detective looked from Era to him several times, "You mean Era's the winner?" His voice sounded hopeful and relived that the hardship was now over.

"No," Firan replied, "I mean the battle is over."

This statement made little sense to the group. How could the battle be over, but have no declared winner?

Touya knelt down next to the maiden and gently took her in his arms. Her hair remained in her face, covering a great amount of her features, but it was carefully pushed behind her ears by the ice masters fingers. Her face seemed peaceful, too much so for one who had just fought in a battle as fierce as it had turned out. There were a few scratches that allowed blood to barely leak out, only one cut on her cheek was deep enough to allow a slow but seemingly constant flow of blood. Even her arms, particularly the one the wraiths had grabbed before the barrier collapsed, was covered in scratches and blood. Over all she did not look well, but nothing seemed life threatening, even as a whole.

Her appearance was not what Touya was overly worried about however, he was concerned if her system was still functioning as it should. Bending his head down he listened for any signs of breathing, but heard nothing. Panic would have entered his mind if it wasn't for the soft air brushing across his cheek, something he recognized as someone exhaling slowly and softly, as if in a deep sleep.

"Good," he murmured to himself as he sat up strait, a small but thankful smile on his face. She was alive, that's what mattered most him at the moment.

"Era cannot remain here," Eralasea said in a calm tone.

Not effect by this news in the slightest Touya replied with, "Then she can come with us, it's not a problem."

"That is not what she meant ice master," Firan told him, "Era cannot remain in this world."

Jin, who had been walking towards his long time comrade, stopped short and looked over his shoulder at him. "What'cha be meaning by tha'?"

"Era failed to complete the task which had been laid out before her," Eralasea spoke once again. "She had not been dragged down by the wraith as Van-Gareth had, but I think her fate is little better."

"Hey!" Shishiwakamaru seemed to be getting most upset. "She just beat the most powerful demon this world has come to known and you're saying she's no better off than that damned Van-Gareth!"

Neither of the greater beings seemed effected by this outburst. "She was not the one to defeat Van-Gareth."

"But she blasted him down into that- that- mist!" Yusuke struggled for the right word.

Kurama sighed unhappily, "And the wraith took him to the Reikai, if that is in fact where they take those they capture." He paused for a brief moment, "Wherever it is he will never be released, trapped between life and death."

A slight amount of fear came to be in Touya's light blue eyes. "What will happen to Era?"

Eralasea closed her eyes, "Only the god of fate can tell."

"But you're her god," Touya's voice became a bit louder as he became agitation. "You should be able to do something."

"I am sorry," Eralasea sighed.

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say?" Touya half yelled. "What kind of gods are you when you can't even aid those who love you most!"

There was no response from either of the gods. There was no answer to be given because his words were true. This, however, did not change the response given only moments before.

"Touya-"

"No Jin!" the ice master cut him off, emotion beginning to flood his voice, as it had so many times since they had met Era. "Even if Era didn't single handedly defeat Van-Gareth that doesn't mean she should be killed, or have her soul tortured! She helped stop a menace to not only this world, but to all three of them! She helped save billions of lives! You can't tell me that means nothing!"

Jin was taken aback. Touya was not known to raise his voice, even if he was angry, but yet he was practically screaming now. It seemed as if with the coming of Era he had changed dramatically. He hadn't been as cold as Jin knew he was capable of, nor was he anywhere near jovial, but his personality wasn't as it once was, that much was for sure.

Tears were beginning to form within the ice masters eyes, causing his vision to go bury, but he did not make a move to wipe them away. His mind was reeling, his hands only remaining steady because they were supporting Era's unconscious form and a sharp pain was beginning to emerge from his chest.

"You can't tell me that!" he screamed as if to try a further his point.

Everyone was silent for many moments. No one knew what words to say, not even Jin, who had been around Touya for centuries and usually knew what to say or do around him, was at a complete loss.

How would it have seemed five thousand years ago, when the water demons still thrived, if a thing such as this had occurred? Would it have been acceptable? Or would people have turned their backs on the gods?

These were some of the questions going through the minds of those who knew little to nothing of the ancient ways. The fight was of legend, as was how the ending had come, but that did not mean much to them. The only one who could explain were the gods, who did not wish to share the information, and Era, who was currently unconscious.

Firan moved forward, slowly at first as if to alert the others to his movements, but came to a standard pace relatively quickly. His movements landed him in front of Touya, who was glaring up at him through his tearing eyes. Silently Firan placed his index and middle fingers on the ice master's forehead. Almost immediately Touya's expression became calmer.

"You have to let go," the fiery god told him.

As if being commanded Touya released his grip on the water maiden. Firan lifted her into the air with the simple flick of his free hand. Taking his hand away from Touya he used his energy to make Era fall into his arms gently. Her hair dangled over his arm, her face was still ever calm and one arm lay on her stomach while the other hung freely.

Despite Firan being made of flame he had not caused even the slightest amount of harm to either Touya or the maiden now in his arms. Without another word he moved towards the front of the room where the throne sat idly.

As if sensing his purpose the throne moved to the side and just behind where it once sat a long stone alter rose from the ground. Silently Firan placed the unconscious maiden on the alter and positioned her hands so that all her fingers were interlocked with the exception on her thumbs and index fingers, which where placed together. Her hands were then rested between her breasts. Her hair was placed beneath her neatly and her legs were put together. When Firan stepped away it looked as if Era was about to something, especially since her face was calm.

Everyone had their eyes on the alter, even the gods. A small flash of light emitted from the stone near Era's feet. Slowly the light began to cover her feet then her legs, hips and so on until her entire body was covered in the light. When it disappeared Era was no longer colorful or life like, it had, in fact, locked the maiden into a statue of herself.

Touya bowed his head, his tears solidifying and falling to the ground where they bounced and rolled to a stop. He made no sobbing noise, nor any noise for that matter, but his shoulders shook slightly and his tear gems continued to fall. Jin bowed his head in respect, holding back his own emotions. Everyone, including the gods, were bowing their heads to the maiden.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence and emotions ripping at their hearts Eralasea spoke, her voice calm. "All of you should leave now. You have been away from home for too long, you're families and friends must be worried about you."

Silently Touya wiped his tears away with his arm and got to his shaky feet. His tear gems lay on the floor, but he paid them no heed as he moved toward the alter. Firan made no move to stop him, instead he watching him, as if half curios, half knowing what was to come.

"Era," Touya breathed softly, too much so for even Firan to hear, as he gently ran his fingers down her stone cheek. He bit his lip to prevent his tears from flowing again, causing a small trail of blood to leak down his chin instead.

A gentle hand sqeezed his shoulder as Jin came to stand at his side. "Be a' peace Era," he said softly before placing to fingers to his lips, then touched them to her forehead as if to give her an indirect kiss there. With a sigh the wind master turned and walked away.

Rinku left his hat at the side of the alter, Yusuke left one of his wrists guards, Kurama a rose and Hiei his bandana (a sign of true respect). Everyone else left a final prayer.

Touya was soon left there alone once more, blood still trailing down his chin and throat from his lip. Tentatively he bent down and kissed Era softly on her slightly warm stone lips, leaving a small trail of blood. A tear found its way down to his nose and fell down to the statues face, not crystallizing along the way as it should have. With a final brush of his fingers across her cheek he took a step away from her, turned and walked from the room with a glace back just before he went through the doors with the others just ahead of him.

The doors closed softly by them, leaving only the gods in the room. Eralasea sighed, "So it has been decided."

"It would seem so Eralasea," Firan replied. For the first time he said her name and not 'milady'.

"I wonder how it will feel to be forgotten," Eralasea said with a faint smile, "To become nothing more than legend."

"We will find out soon enough," was Firan's reply with a calm voice, but even the goddess knew the idea did not sit well with him, as it did not with her.

"But we still have some time," Eralasea smiled softly, "Before such a fate befalls us."

Firan nodded and looked to Era. "Yes." There was a moment's silence, "Shall we be going?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

Firan waited until the goddess was at his side before walking past Era's statue and into the darkness from whence they appeared to begin the ordeal that was now of the past. If history was to ever repeat itself, as it usually did, they would not be around to see it and the ancient ways would play no part of it. The past was finished…

Or at least most of it was.

vvvv

Touya sat looking out the same window Era had only weeks ago when they had been in the ice village. Snow was falling slowly outside, glistening as rays of sunlight hit them. It seemed so wrong that the sight should seem peaceful and beautiful when inside he was being ripped apart.

Opening the window Touya stuck his hand out, letting the snow fall on his palm until a small pile was made. He had once done this to give the cold substance to Era. She had loved the snow in her hands and had played with it until it had melted, but now she would never know another snowflake, nor would she know what he had been holding back from her.

With a pained sigh the ice master dropped the snow out the window, but left it open to let the chilling breeze blow by him. On normal occasions he would have found comfort in the cold, as it was his element, but now he found nothing in it. It could not console him as his soul ripped itself up into shreds, nor could it offer reassurance that things would go back to how they had been before the whole ordeal had ever occurred.

Era had brought him something he had not had since a child- happiness. Her horrible English had made his smile and her cute little ways of doing things had made him feel at ease with the world, something he most definitely hadn't felt since he had begun his training with his late master. It didn't matter that a great demon was wander about threatening to destroy everything he had knew. As long as Era was there everything seemed to be alright.

With a sigh the ice master closed the window and stood up. He was exhausted in all states, mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally, yet he could not find sleep. If he could he would lock himself up somewhere, but his friends kept a careful eye on him, something he wasn't sure if he should be thankful or resentful for.

He jerked back to reality as something smacked into the window. That something turned out to be a snowball, which was now starting to slide down the window, leaving a trail of water in its wake. Shaking his head he figured it was one of the children playing around, but when another one hit he came to think otherwise.

If it had been a few months before he would have opened the window and told the children to cut it out before they broke something, but he was not in the mood for it and so he turned and walked away.

As he sat down on one of the couches not far away a knock came on the door. With a small groan he lay down and closed his eyes, choosing to ignore whoever it was on the other side. This didn't work as well as he would have wanted it to however, as Yukina had answered the door and let the person in.

"Mister," the voice of a small boy said from right in front of him. "Mister Touya."

"What?" Touya groaned, not opening his eyes to look at the child.

"A nice lady wanted me to give this to you," a soft rustle revealed that the boy was holding out whatever it was.

Opening his eyes Touya came to something that was almost too familiar, Rinku's hat. Coming up to rest on his elbow he curiously took it from the boy, who ran off almost immediately. Silently he wondered if Rinku had gotten another one, but it seemed too worn to be new. Looking into it he was shocked to find everything that had been left behind at Eralasea's shrine, including his tear gems. Kurama's rose was in pieces, as it should be having been left there several weeks ago, but it was still in there.

How could these objects have left the temple? Even they had not been allowed back in after they had left because the guardians seemed to forbid it with their tight presence around its boarders. So how did they get here?

Something landed on his shoulder, causing his attention to shift from the objects in his hands to whatever it was. He was shocked to find the small golden wrymling sitting there comfortably as he had done so many times in the past. He hadn't thought he would ever see the tiny guardian again, as he had disappeared with out a trace after the battle weeks ago.

"What are you doing here Zeek?" The wrymling picked up his head and gave a squeaky roar.

Something was not right. Zeek was a guardian of the sacred forest, he shouldn't be in the ice village. He had figured out that the guardian had only come out of the forest last time to let Era know the gods were watching her and on the way back a friendly bond was created between them. But what would have brought him out this time?

There was no way Era could have been reincarnated because her soul had been locked in her body, which had been petrified. He thought a moment. The child had said a 'nice lady' had given him the hat.

But that meant…

With the flutter of his wings Zeek became airborne and made off. Touya quickly got to his feet and followed after the guardian, leaving the hat and what lied within it behind.

Wherever Zeek was going he was sure Era wouldn't be far away.

* * *

And so a great tale comes to an end….. 

I really love this story.

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!

Thank you!

I'm going to see about posting another action/adventure YYH story within the next month or so, but I can't promise anything. Perhaps I'll have enough of _Eclipse _done to post it. I'll give you a preview of what it looks like thus far (I took paragraphs from the first chapter and put them together, they all fit well, don't worry):

_It is said that in the deepest parts of the Rekai (Spirit World) a great demon resides. A demon so powerful that even King Yemma himself holds fears of it. Truth be told, this demon is female._

_She was once feared with such intensity that people in her time called her a god, but as always gods have their rivals. In her time a powerful clan called Deathriem reigned with an iron fist and was feared long before the female demon came to be known. The leader, a demon known as Dialgo, was also called a god because of his awesome power and ability to scare the great King Yemma._

_The female demon was known to everyone as Eclipse, a name everyone shivered at upon hearing. Even in these days, three thousand years after her time, demons know her name and what she was capable of. _

_It was believed by many that she was sent to forever dwell in Limbo, a place where everyday pain would course through her body viciously. But not all rumors are true. In truth King Yemma found it safer to have her locked up in the deepest parts of the Rekai where she would be forever locked in a deep sleep. He felt that if he sent her to Limbo she could very well escape and cause problems because of her immense strength, which he found impossible to remove from her body. It is for that same reason that he could not simply destroy her soul. It seemed as if it was being protected by some unknown source, as was the body it resided in._

_For millennia's the secret of her location had been kept from all but a select few and for millennia's security around her had never been breached. In fact it never will be. _

_From the outside anyway._

And that a reasonable view of _Eclipse _I think. Currently I have three and a quarter chapters done so far. I'll see about working on it if you guys are interested in reading it. So let me know!

And I haven't forgotten the idea of writing about a prequel to this story either (I mentioned it at the end of chapter 27). I haven't started it yet, but I love this story so much, I don't think I could just stop writing things related to this just yet. 'side I remember hearing interest in it :) I'll see about trying to start that too.

Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this story's conclusion!

Thanks you!


End file.
